La anomalía
by Road1985J2
Summary: Crossover Supernatural/Primeval. Slash. Cutter y Stephen investigan en USA la aparición de una anomalía cuando se encuentran con los Winchester. Los 4 se enfrentan a una terrible amenaza y descubren sentimientos nunca imaginados por ellos.
1. Chapter 1

(NdA: En esta versión de los hechos ocurridos en la segunda temporada de Primeval, Stephen no muere, sino que sigue formando parte del equipo, con las mismas tensiones existentes entre él y Cutter.)

La carretera se había hecho interminable y después de haber estado más de cinco días detrás de aquel maldito demonio, Dean y Sam necesitaban un descanso, olvidarse de la caza por una noche al menos y convertirse en dos personas normales, cuya mayor preocupación es lo que van a cenar o el programa que van a ver en televisión.

Por eso, mientras conducían por una de tantas carreteras secundarias, divisaron que a pocos kilómetros, había un hotel. No lo pensaron dos veces y fueron para allá, sin embargo, antes de llegar, encontraron una fábrica abandonada y un terrible ruido salió de allí, haciendo que Dean parar el coche en seco.

"Ni se te ocurra hacerlo Dean, es nuestra noche libre, no voy a enfrascarme con otra investigación ahora que estamos tan cerca del hotel. Estoy cansado y quiero dormir." Sam se acurrucó en el asiento, pero Dean ya no le estaba prestando atención, cuando se trataba de una nueva criatura y de un sitio potencialmente peligroso, su hermano era el primero en meterse de lleno en el asunto. Lo vio salir del coche, cargar su arma y dirigirse hacia el almacén abandonado. "Dean maldita sea, espera un momento, al menos vamos a decidir cual es la mejor forma de entrar." Dean continuó sin hacerle caso.

Cuando entraron, pudieron comprobar que definitivamente, la gran nave estaba abandonada, cajas amontonadas por el suelo, cristales de las ventanas destrozados por las pedradas de algún crío. Todo estaba patas arriba.

"Dean, vámonos antes de que se haga de noche." Dijo Sam en voz baja.

"Doy una vuelta por aquí y nos vamos." Dean comenzó a caminar con sigilo, su instinto de cazador no hacía más que alertarle de que allí había algo más, algo que se les estaba escapando.

Sam lo siguió visiblemente molesto, odiaba las corazonadas de su hermano que terminaban en nada y más cuando estaba cansado y quería dormir. "Esto es ridículo Dean, aquí no hay nada, vámonos a…"

De nuevo el terrible grito, que parecía provenir de un animal herido, les heló la sangre y les hizo enmudecer. Los dos hermanos se quedaron mirando y con un rápido cruce de miradas comprendieron lo que tenían que hacer. Se separaron, Sam desenfundó por fin su arma, aquel ruido no le había gustado nada y fue hacia el lado contrario que Dean; miró como su hermano se alejaba, sin estar seguro si era buena idea separarse sin saber a lo que se estaban enfrentando.

Dean dio unos pasos hacia la oscuridad de la nave y entonces se encontró de golpe con la anomalía. Nunca había visto una puerta de espacio tiempo; ni siquiera creía en las historias de ciencia ficción, como para pensar que algo así pudiera ser posible. Pero no podía negar que aquel agujero estaba allí.

Miró al suelo y se fijó en las huellas, llenas de barro que salían del portal. "Tiene que ser una broma." Por tercera vez escuchó el sonido animal y apuntó su arma hacia la nada, esperando que lo que estuviera en la oscuridad, se decidiera a atacarle.

Pero no lo vio, aquella cosa fue tan rápida, que no le permitió ni siquiera ver su sombra. La criatura lo empujó contra la pared, perdió de vista su arma, pero ya le dolía demasiado la espalda como para pensar en buscar el arma. Levantó la vista y estuvo a punto de gritar al encontrarse con aquel horrible ser.

Nunca había visto nada igual, aquella enorme cabeza, los ojos negros como el mismo infierno que lo contemplaban con una mezcla curiosidad y hambre. Luego se fijó en los dientes, ningún animal sobre la tierra tenía esa dentadura que podía despedazar a un hombre en pocos segundos.

La criatura gruñó y echó el cuerpo hacia atrás preparándose para atacar. Dean pensó que esa era un su única oportunidad de escapar y trató de levantarse, pero la criatura, de nuevo, fue más rápida que él golpeándole con su fuerte brazo, lo llevó otra vez hasta la pared, haciendo que se golpeara la cabeza con fuerza.

Luego todo fue oscuridad, tan sólo escuchaba lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Estaba seguro que no pasaría de ese momento, que no volvería a despertarse porque esa extraña criatura lo iba a matar; sin embargo, escuchó una ráfaga de disparos y lo que podía ser la criatura cayendo al suelo muerta. Finalmente, una mano le tocó y le comprobó el pulso, pero estaba demasiado atontado como para decir que estaba vivo.

Antes de perder definitivamente el conocimiento, escuchó una voz de hombre, que con tranquilidad le hablaba. "¿Puedes oírme, te encuentras bien? Esa cosa está muerta, te voy a sacar de aquí." El desconocido estaba marcando un número de teléfono, pero nadie le contestó al otro lado. "Mierda Cutter, ¿Dónde te has metido?" El extraño se volvió de nuevo a Dean, que con un último esfuerzo, abrió ligeramente los ojos. "Soy Stephen Hart por cierto." Dijo sonriendo mientras volvía a marcar un número de teléfono.

Aunque no había pensado que el golpe hubiera sido tan fuerte, Dean no pudo evitar quedar inconsciente, al menos creía que el extraño que le había salvado la vida un momento antes, no le dejaría tirado ahí.

- o -

Nick dejó de correr, ya no tenía sentido seguir huyendo de la criatura, pues tarde o temprano, terminaría atrapándolo. Desconocía done estaba Stephen, tal vez el segundo de aquellos bichos ya había dado con él, miró a su alrededor y trató de concentrase en los sonidos. Iba armando, tal vez, si la criatura cometía un error, podía ser más rápido y tener una oportunidad.

La criatura cayó delante de él, bajando desde el techo y produciendo un fuerte golpe en el suelo. Nick levantó el rifle, aquella era su última ocasión de hacer algo, pero no le sirvió de mucho; la criatura parecí leerle el pensamiento ya actuando como si estuviera jugando con él, le dio un fuerte zarpazo y le quitó el arma de la mano, que se deslizó por es suelo a unos cuantos metros de Cutter.

Los dos se quedaron quietos, la criatura evaluando el peligro que podía suponer su presa y Nick pensando como había llegado a aquella situación en la que estaba a punto de morir si nadie lo evitaba.

Pocas semanas antes, las anomalías, habían empezado a empeorar, ya no sólo se centraban en Inglaterra, si no que habían comenzado a aparecer nuevas por el resto del mundo. Las cosas dentro de la organización no funcionaban demasiado bien y Cutter necesitaba un tiempo para aclarar sus ideas. El cambio de Claudia por Jenny había sido demasiado para él y todo lo que había ocurrido con Leek le había superado con creces.

Por ello pidió alejarse unos días, no sabía por cuanto tiempo, pero necesitaba ver las cosas con perspectiva, sabía que Stephen y los demás, podrían seguir adelante sin él durante ese tiempo. La excusa era perfecta, echar una ojeada a las anomalías que habían comenzado a producirse en Estados Unidos, teniendo el resto de tiempo para pensar en como solucionar su relación con Stephen, volver a ser los dos buenos amigos que antes eran; como acercarse a Jenny sin parecer demasiado desesperado y como recuperar la vida que había tenido, antes que Helen y Leek montaran todo su espectáculo.

Sin embargo, las cosas no habían salido como él esperaban, aunque el nuevo camino de los acontecimientos, no le pareció tan malo después de todo.

"_¿Cómo que te vas a Estados Unidos tu solo?" Stephen, delante de él, serio y de brazos cruzados, parecía realmente dolido por lo que Cutter acababa de decir. "A buscar nuevas anomalías claro y lo pretendes hacer tu solo." Stephen negó con la cabeza._

"_A Lester le parece bien, puede que encuentre allí gente preparada para enfrentarse a esto igual que nosotros, tal vez con estar allí un par de semanas, los puedo poner al corriente de cómo lo hacemos nosotros y luego ellos pueden luchar contra las criaturas allí."_

"_No pensé que te gustara tanto el papel de Yoda." Nick sonrió, casi había olvidado el sentido del humor de su amigo, tan característico de Stephen. "Además ¿Qué quieres, montar allí una franquicia, tu propio chiringuito? Seamos sinceros Cutter, quieres perderme de vista."_

_Stephen esperó pacientemente la respuesta, aunque ya estaba seguro de su contestación. "No se trata de eso, son muchas cosas con las que no puedo y necesito darme un tiempo para pensar."_

"_Y yo soy una de ellas." Los dos amigos se quedaron mirando en silencio, después de tantos años juntos sobraban las palabras innecesarias. "Lo siento mucho Nick, si hubiera sabido lo que pretendía Helen no le habría seguido el juego."_

"_Lo se muy bien." _

"_Entonces ¿por que me apartas de tu vida así como así?" Stephen tensó el cuerpo. Nunca había tenido una gran relación con su padre y Cutter había sido lo más parecido a un padre para él, su profesor, su amigo, su compañero, se había preocupado por él y le había salvado la vida de aquel horrible ciempiés gigantes. Cutter se había convertido en parte indispensable de su vida y no podía pensar en perderlo._

_A pesar de que aquello no formaba parte de sus planes, Nick sólo pudo hacer una pregunta a su amigo. "¿Vendrías conmigo?" _A partir de entonces todo había sido historia hasta que entraron en el almacén abandonado.

Gracias al localizador de anomalías de Connor, habían dado con aquel lugar, aunque no esperaban encontrarse con dos criaturas del futuro, esos horribles depredadores que se habían convertido en su peor pesadilla. Antes de caer en la cuenta de eso, se habían separado y ahora Nick estaba seguro que no volvería a ver a su amigo y no podría llegar a saber si había salido con vida de allí.

La criatura se posicionó, dispuesta para atacar y en menos de un segundo saltó hacia él, sin embargo al oírse los disparos de bala, cayó muerta al suelo. Cutter buscó a su alrededor a Stephen, desde luego ya le debía unas cuantas por salvarle la vida.

Sin embargo, allí no se encontró a su amigo, sino que había alguien diferente. El chico era joven, aparentaba unos veinticinco años, llevaba un arma en mano, todavía encañonada hacia donde había estado la criatura. Su expresión sorpresa, incluso de miedo, no se había borrado todavía de su cara.

"Gracias, te debo una." Nick se acercó a él, dispuesto a saludar a su nuevo amigo. "Soy Nick Cutter y estoy trabajando en un proyecto relacionado especies exóticas que han desaparecido…"

"¿Qué narices es esa cosa y que demonios es la puerta esa luminosa que está en el otro pasillo?" Al chico no le interesaba lo que Cutter le dijera. "Por cierto, espero que la próxima mentira que intentes contarme sea más convincente que esta."

Nick sonrió, el chico, bastante más alto que él, era listo, demasiado para creerse cualquier excusa, al menos ahora que no tenía a Jenny cerca para impedir que dijera lo que no debía, podía decir la verdad, más o menos edulcorada.

"Lo siento tienes razón, no debí mentirte, se trata de un animal venido de otro sitio, ha entrado por lo que tu has llamado _puerta luminosa_, que es una anomalía en el espacio tiempo."

Misteriosamente, el chico pareció quedarse tranquilo con su explicación o más bien parecía que había otra cosa más importante para él en ese momento. Un instante después se dio cuenta de lo que era.

"Mi hermano está aquí conmigo, pero he oído disparos y después de ver esa cosa, temo que le haya podido ocurrir algo. Soy Sam Winchester por cierto, encantado de haber llegado a tiempo."

"¿Buscas a tu hermano?" Stephen se acercó a ellos. Cargaba con otra persona al hombro, al que Sam reconoció en seguida.

"¡Dean! Dios mío ¿Qué ha pasado, está herido?" Se acercó a Stephen y le ayudó a dejar a su hermano en el suelo y apoyó la cabeza de este sobre sus propias rodillas. "¿Eso se lo ha hecho una de esas cosas?" Dijo el chico observando una herida en el cuello de su hermano.

"Ese maldito bicho lo lanzó contra la pared, pero creo que tu hermano tiene la cabeza demasiado dura. No le pasará nada, un poco de descanso y en dos días está como nuevo." Stephen fue hasta Cutter. "¿Estás bien? He oído disparos.

Nick levantó la mano que sangraba. "Nada grave, viviré, pero ha sido él quien me ha salvado la vida. Él ha acabado con la criatura." Stephen miró a Sam, no parecía el tipo de tío capaz de enfrentarse a las cosas que ellos habían visto. Sin embargo su hermano, lo había visto mirar a los ojos de la criatura sin titubear, sin sentir miedo, simplemente enfrentarse a ella cara a cara. Dean, pues así le dijo Sam que se llamaba su hermano, era un auténtico cazador, justo como a él le gustaba la gente.

"Será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí, pero antes voy a avisar a Lester para que mande a alguien vigilar la anomalía, no podemos permitir que esas cosas salgan de estaba nave." Cutter ya había tomado las riendas de la situación, realmente le había sentado muy bien el cambio de aires.

"La ambulancia estará al caer." Dijo Stephen, con la mirada todavía clavada en el cuerpo inconsciente de Dean.

"Gracias por salvar a mi hermano."

Stephen sonrió al menor de los hermanos. "Gracias por salvar a mi amigo."


	2. Chapter 2

"¿Estás diciendo que esa cosa es parte de nuestro futuro?" Sam se echó a reír, recostándose en la silla.

"Si, pero no creo que tengamos que preocuparnos por ellos en mucho tiempo, supongo que varios miles de años." Nick continuó tecleando en el ordenador, mostrando imágenes de las criaturas a las que habían capturado. "Estos en cambio provienen del pasado."

"¿Dinosaurios? Tío esto es demasiado." Llevaban todo el día hablando. A Nick le encantaba poder hablar con alguien sobre lo que hacía con tanta naturalidad y que no se sorprendiera por nada.

Sam se volvió hacia la puerta, desde donde podía ver la otra habitación, allí estaba Dean, tumbado en la cama en la que lo había dejado Stephen. Hubiera preferido llevarlo al hospital, asegurarse que estaba bien y no le había ocurrido nada malo, pero los recién llegados le habían asegurado que sólo había sido un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, que se pondría bien con descansar un poco.

Stephen estaba al lado de la cama. "Ya he tenido bastantes criaturas por una noche, sigue poniéndolo tu al día." Había dicho esa mañana dejando solos a Nick y Sam con el ordenador.

Luego se había sentado junto a Dean, con la excusa de descansar y dormir un poco, había preferido quedarse con el chico. Dormir no había dormido mucho, con la mirada cristalina puesta en Dean.

Había algo en ese joven cazador que le había llamado la atención desde el primer momento, algo que le obligaba a ocuparse de él como si lo conociera desde hacía mucho tiempo.

"¿Qué es lo que haceís con todas las criaturas? Podríais montar un zoo, mucha gente se moriría por ver dinosaurios y dientes de sable." Stephen se sorprendió al escuchar reír a Nick, hacia mucho que su amigo no estaba tan relajado, pero le gustaba que no se esforzara tanto por un día por salvar al mundo.

Entonces, vio el movimiento en la cama, por fin, Dean se estaba despertando. Debido a la total oscuridad que había en el almacén donde se habían conocido, Stephen no se había podido fijar en el color esmeralda de los ojos de Dean, que ahora lo miraban fijamente,

"¿Quién eres tu y donde está mi hermano?" Stephen permaneció en silencio un momento, sin contestar. "¿Dónde está mi hermano?" Dean se apoyó sobre sus brazos y comenzó a levantarse, pero fue entonces cuando descubrió el fuerte dolor de cabeza que no le dejaba pensar con normalidad.

"No deberías moverte tan rápido, todavía estarás atontado un rato." Stephen posó su mano sobre el hombro de Dean y lo volvió a tumbar en la cama. "Tu hermano está ahí con Nick."

"¿Nick? Creo que no nos han presentado."

"Perdona, tienes razón, soy Stephen Hart, el tipo que te ha salvado la vida y él es…" Dean comenzó a reír para desconcierto de Dean. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Ni que fueras mi caballero andante, podría haber acabado sólo con esa cosa." Stephen sonrió y se cruzó de brazos, sin decir nada. "Bueno, me ayudaste."

"Si te ayude a no morir a vamos de una criatura del futuro, vamos a dejarlo ahí." La extraña conversación que estaban teniendo Stephen y Dean, había llamado la atención de los otros dos hombres, que dejando apartado por un momento el ordenador se volvieron hacia ellos.

Tantos años con su hermano, le habían hecho a Sam que conociera demasiado bien a su hermano, lo suficiente como para saber que era el macho alfa dentro de su pequeña manada y como tal, no iba a permitir que un nuevo macho le salvara la vida o cuidara de él, ese siempre había sido su trabajo y ya era demasiado mayor como para cambiar sus costumbres.

Para Nick, era algo diferente la situación, también hacia años que conocía a Stephen, desde que había sido su profesor en la universidad. También sabía que era un macho alfa, pero había algo en su amigo que había cambiado sensiblemente, algo que no sabía reconocer en ese momento, pero que estaba allí.

"Supongo que tendrás hambre, iré a buscar algo." Stephen se movió con tranquilidad, se levantó, sin quitar la vista de Dean y dio un par de pasos, pero el otro se incorporó otra vez, intentando disimular el dolor de cabeza y entonces se detuvo.

"No se que es lo que pretendes, pero no hace falta que cuides de mi. No es el primer golpe en la cabeza que me dan, ni la primera vez que me han dejado inconsciente y hasta ahora he vivido sin necesidad de nadie." Con un porte orgulloso como nunca lo había visto Sam, Dean se levantó tocando con disimulo la pared para mantener un buen punto de apoyo y no caerse. "Gracias de todas formas, pero Sam y yo no necesitamos nada."

Cuando Sam fue a levantarse, Nick puso su mano sobre su hombro y negó con la cabeza. Estaba claro que algo raro les pasaba a los dos, algo que ni Sam, ni Cutter habían visto nunca.

"Claro, no ha problema, Cutter y yo nos marcharemos en seguida, sólo quería asegurarme que estás bien." Dean maldijo en el mismo momento en el que Stephen le sonrió. Hasta ese momento, había conseguido ser el mismo cazador, algo rudo, pero muy seguro de si mismo, que no necesitaba a nadie y que trabajaba sólo con su hermano.

Pero aquella sonrisa, aquellos ojos en los que no se había fijado hasta que levantó en ese momento la mirada, ese recién llegado le estaba provocando extrañas sensaciones en el estómago y que no sabía como controlar.

"Me alegra que los dos tengáis las cosas tan claras, pero para vuestra información." Nick había decidido terminar con aquella tontería de conversación y con el ridículo comportamiento de los dos hombres. "Había pensado quedarme, al menos hasta que de con la criatura y pueda atraparla o matarla."

De haber podido, Stephen hubiera matado a Nick en ese mismo momento. Quedarse no era su mejor solución en ese momento, pero tampoco iba a dejar sólo a su amigo con una de esas despiadadas cosas rondando sueltas. _"¿Y si le vuelve a ocurrir algo a Dean? ¡Mierda Stephen! ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo!"_

"A mi me parece buena idea, tu eres el que más sabe de esas cosas y nosotros podríamos echaros una mano para dar con ella. ¿Qué me dices Dean? ¿No decías tu que querías volver a la cacería de siempre? Que más da un vampiro que un bestia asesina del futuro."

El motivo por el que sam y Nick parecían más felices que un niño en su primer día de escuela, era algo que los otros hombres prefirieron no plantearse, ya tenían bastante con sus propios problemas y los pensamientos que no querían que salieran a la luz como para plantearse eso.

"Vamos te invito a un café mientras te cuento más cosas sobre esa criatura." Sin dejar pasar un momento, Sam y Cutter desaparecieron de la habitación, dejando a los otros dos hombres solos.

Se quedaron mirando, los dos quietos, mientras escucharon el sonido del coche al arrancar. "¿Se puede saber que bicho les ha picado? Te puedo asegurar que Nick no es tan… espontáneo."

"Pues nunca había visto a Sam tan encantando con una cacería y mucho menos por cazar un bicho del futuro." Dean se volvió a sentar en la cama, desde luego estaba cansado, ya no podía negarlo por más tiempo.

"Ya te había avisado que no te levantaras. Se un poco de los golpes que recibes por esas cosas."

Stephen fue hasta él, con pasos tan lentos, que apenas parecía moverse. No estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, era más fácil cuando se llevaban mal, cuando intentaban dominar la situación, cuando los dos tenían claro que no sentían nada por el otro.

Ahora todo era diferente, estaban solos, aunque no fuera a reconocerlo Dean necesitaba que alguien le cuidara y se ocupara de él y Stephen, sorprendido por sus propios pensamientos, estaba más que encantado de hacerlo.

Volvió a poner su mano sobre el hombro del chico e intentó empujarlo contra la cama, pero Dean no lo permitió esta vez. "¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? Ni siquiera me conoces y me cuidas como si te importara."

"No me caes tan mal como para dejarte morir de hambre o para dejar que te desplomes en el suelo. Me caes bien, eso es todo."

"Tu novia estará contenta entonces, si esto lo haces por un extraño no quiero ni pensar lo que le harás a ella." Stephen volvió a hacer un poco más de fuerza, pero Dean todavía se resistía a dejarse hacer.

"No tengo novia, el trabajo no me deja mucho tiempo para eso." Por mucho que lo intentó, Dean no pudo ocultar la sonrisa pícara que apareció en su rostro ante esa noticia. "Además, digamos que ahora estoy un poco aborrecido de las mujeres en temas sentimentales."

"¿Entonces buscas otras emociones o simplemente has desistid de tener relaciones?"

"Todavía es pronto para contestar a eso, todavía estoy analizando mis nuevas posibilidades." Al hacer de nuevo fuerza, Dean se tumbó en la cama, un sonrisa más amplia en su rostro y otra en el de Stephen, les dijeron a los dos que ambos comprendían perfectamente de lo que estaban hablando.

"Perdón, nos habíamos dejado el ordenador." Sam pasó casi corriendo, sin fijarse en lo que estaba o no estaba ocurriendo en la habitación.

Dean y Stephen se quedaron ahí, Dean se mordió el labio y Stephen suspiró con fuerza, obviamente con la aparición de Sam, el momento se había pasado y ninguno de los dos iba a dar el siguiente paso que no se sentían seguros de llevar acabo.

"Te dejaré descansar, cuando despiertes, será mejor que comas algo."

Sin darse la vuelta, Stephen se marchó, manteniendo en la cabeza, la imagen de esos dos ojos de verde intenso que se habían clavado en los suyos durante unos intensos momentos.


	3. Chapter 3

Stephen no había levantado la vista del ordenador desde que había intentado distraerse de lo que sus pensamientos le repetían una y otra vez. No habían hablado desde que Sam había salido de nuevo de la habitación y ahora deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que Nick volviera a la habitación y así poder pensar en otra cosa.

Por su parte, Dean estaba limpiando su arma, aunque ya estaba tan limpia que podría ver su propio reflejo en ella. No quería mirar al otro cazador, no quería volver a encontrarse con el azul de sus ojos, pues entonces, no sabía de lo que sería capaz, si podría contenerse esa segunda vez.

"Sabes, esos bichos son muy peligrosos, nunca me he enfrentad o nada parecido" Dijo por Stephen, intentando romper la tensión que circulaba por la habitación. "¿Y vosotros que? ¿Qué tipo de cosas cazáis?"

"Un poco de todo, supongo, pero nada que se parezca a eso." Todavía no habían hablado del tipo de trabajo que hacían los hermanos y Dean no estaba seguro de lo que pensaría Stephen cuando se enterara.

"¿Tu hermano es siempre así?" Desde que había conocido a Sam, Stephen se había preguntado si la forma de comportarse del chico era la habitual o realmente lo estaba viendo flirtear con Nick.

"¿Perdón?"

"No se, cuando estabas inconsciente, Nick y él pasaron todo el rato hablando y ahora, ya ves, están solos."

"¿De verdad me estás preguntando si mi hermano es gay? ¿No será que estás celoso porque te gusta tu amigo?" Dean sonrió con picardía al ver como la expresión de Stephen cambiaba de repente, incluso le pareció que se había quedado cortado.

"¿Celoso? No, no es eso; pero no ha tenido mucha suerte con las relaciones sentimentales últimamente, no quiero que le hagan daño, eso es todo." Para su sorpresa, Dean se echó a reír. "¿Qué he dicho?"

"Sam no sería de hacerle daño a nadie, ni queriendo y en cuanto a si está interesado el tu colega el profesor; no es que le vaya preguntando todos los días si se acostaría con Brad o Angelina."

"¿Y tu que dices?" Dean estuvo a punto de quedarse con la boca abierta, pues no estaba seguro si le había preguntado lo que él estaba pensando.

"Te refieres a…" No hizo falta nada más para que Stephen se diera cuenta de lo que había dicho y rápidamente rectificó. "Sobre Sam y Nick, claro."

"Ah, claro. No lo se, Sam es muy reservado cuando le gusta alguien, no es de los que se lance a la primera, en realidad suele ser primero la otra persona la que da el primer paso."

"Entonces no creo que pase nada pronto."

Por primera vez desde que se habían quedado solos, parecían estar rompiendo el hielo que se había formado entre ellos de una forma más o menos normal y amistosa. Sin, embargo, por un pequeño segundo, los dos se quedaron callados, mirándose en silencio, acabando con todas las fronteras que habían creado para evitar que ocurra nada más y casi con desesperación, cada uno regreso a lo que estaba haciendo.

- o -

"¿Cuanto hace que cazas este tipo de cosas?" Hacía rato que ya no quedaba café en sus tazas, en las segundas en realidad, pero eso no parecía importarles.

Para Sam era la primera vez que tenía un conversación así con un cazador. Hasta que había conocido a Nick, los cazadores eran personas solitarias, que sin vida personal, ceñidas a su trabajo y dispuestos a volver a él en cuanto apareciera un caso importante.

Pero Nick Cutter era distinto. En las dos horas que llevaban hablando, ya le había contado al joven cazador acerca de su mujer, de cómo esta le había utilizado para conseguir lo que quería y luego le había hablado de cómo había terminado todo con Claudia y después con Jenny. En su caso, Sam le contó como había muerto Jessica y como había perdido a Madyson.

Se podía decir que comprendían muy bien los sentimientos del otro, el dolor que tenían en su interior por haber fracasado demasiados veces en lo que al amor se refería y posiblemente por eso no se cansaban de hablar con el otro.

"Desde que abrió la primera anomalía, la primera que controlamos al menos. Ahora es como si llevara toda la vida, aunque desearía poder volver a mi vida normal, en la universidad, sin dinosaurios, carreras para salvar el pellejo y poder dormir los domingos hasta las tantas."

"Si, creo que ese también ha sido mi deseo muchas veces, aunque creo que no va ser fácil cumplirlo, lo sobrenatural siempre va a estar ahí."

"Pero no tienes por que hacerlo tu, puede haber otros. Te mereces ser feliz y encontrar a la persona correcta, que seguro que la tienes más cerca de lo que crees." Sam levantó la cabeza de la taza y allí se encontró con la mirada de Cutter. "No te preocupes, seguro que la chica de tu vida te está esperando a la vuelta de la esquina."

"A veces, empiezo a pensar que debería buscar a un tío, tal vez no se moriría o no tendría que matarlo por ser licántropo."

Desde que había conocido al chico y sin saber porque, Nick se lo había planteado, hablando en la habitación y luego en la cafetería, Nick hubiera deseado preguntarle si tan sólo le gustaban las mujeres. Demasiado raro para él, que nunca se había interesado en ningún hombre, al menos no hasta que deseaba saberlo todo de Sam Winchester.

"Espero no ser demasiado indiscreto y que no te moleste mi pregunta." Por fin se decidió a preguntarlo, aún a riesgo de lo que pudiera pensar el chico. "¿Alguna vez te has sentido atraído por un hombre?"

"No, aunque no digo que no pueda pasar alguna vez."

"¿Has pensando estar con algún cazador?, seguramente sería quien mejor te comprendería."

"Hasta ahora no."

Sam sonrió, apartando un momento la mirada. Después de las múltiples bromas que Dean le llevaba haciendo durante años sobre si era gay o no, era la primera vez que alguien le hablaba en serio del tema y también la primera que le gustaba llevar esa conversación.

"¿Y tu? Después de lo que me has contado de tu mujer y de Claudia, tal vez las mujeres no son lo tuyo." Sam terminó aquello con una risa bastante forzada, porque realmente nunca había sido bueno ligando, prefería que la chica fuera la que diera el primer paso.

Pero por primera vez era un hombre el que estaba delante de él, mirándole de esa forma que Sam no sabía diferenciar entre deseo y curiosidad, si es que había alguna diferencia.

"Tal vez tengas razón y sea un buen momento para abrir fronteras y probar otras cosas." Nick miró su reloj, por fin se daba cuenta que llevaban hablando más de dos horas y que quizá Stephen se estaría preguntando donde estaba.

- o -

Dean era cazador, llevaba siéndolo toda su vida y desde que cazaba con su padre, muy pocas eran las presas que se le habían escapado. Lo que no era capaz de comprender, era porque estaba dejando escapar aquella oportunidad, porque estaba permitiendo que su presa no hubiera caído en sus garras todavía.

Al fin y al cabo, aquello no tenía sentido para él. Cierto era que nunca se había sentido atraído por ningún hombre, pero no podía evitar notar esa extraña sensación en el estómago haciendo que se pareciera a una montaña rusa. Stephen era diferente, aunque Dean no supiera si se trataba que fuera cazador, que no pudiera evitar perderse en esos penetrantes ojos azules, o que quisiera lanzarse a por él sin perder más tiempo.

Llevado como siempre por su instinto, Dean se levantó, estaba sediento y necesitaba una cerveza fría para dejar de pensar todo aquello. Pero lo que había pensado, era que tendría que pasar junto a su compañero de habitación, que lo miraría y que este le devolvería la mirada.

Dean tragó saliva y continuó caminando hacía la nevera. De ella sacó dos cervezas, cuando sólo quería coger una. Definitivamente su subconsciente esta tomando el control de su cuerpo. Fue hasta la mesa de Stephen y dejó allí la cerveza que le sobraba.

Se quedó allí plantado hasta que el otro hombre volvió a mirarle. Ya no podía soportarlo más, aquella tontería había durado demasiado y por mucho que quisiera contenerse, no tenía ningún sentido.

Movió el brazo despacio, casi a cámara lenta y lo colocó sobre el hombro de Stephen, que apenas se había movido y que todavía tenía la mirada clavada en los ojos verdes de Dean. Este movió la mano hasta llegar hasta su cuello, como si la mirada azul de Stephen lo estuviera hipnotizado y sin estar seguro de lo que era, creyó escuchar un intenso suspiro.

"Esto no tiene sentido." Dijo Dean en voz baja.

"Ninguno." Stephen levantó la mano, mirando a Dean desde la silla, mientras la de Dean comenzaba a deslizarse por su espalda. Rodeó la cintura del otro y tiró de él, enganchando sus dedos en el cinturón de Dean. Los movimientos de los dos parecían estaban formando una coreografía improvisada, de la que sólo conocían el desenlace. "¿Acaso importa?"

"Ni lo más mínimo." Contestó Stephen, justo antes de saber lo que estaba a punto de pasar, aquello con lo que había estado pensando, mientras su mente le decía que no tenía que pasar.

Con un movimiento brusco, Stephen se hizo con el cuerpo de Dean, que sin hacer fuerza para evitarlo se puso a su altura y le besó con intensidad; se apoderó de sus labios, como si realmente se tratara de su última cacería, apurando hasta el último aliento, sintiendo que poco a poco se quedaba sin aire.

No quería separarse, no quería perder esos labios que lo devoraban y que tanto había ansiado probar desde que había despertado, mientras sus manos en la espalda de Stephen, tocaban la ropa que no hacía más que estorbarle.

En ambos casos, se trataba del primer hombre al que los dos besaban y posiblemente fuera el último, pero en ese momento, era imposible pensar para ninguno de los dos, que aquello no fuera lógico, que no tuviera que estar pasando, que los suspiros de ambos, no tuvieran razón de ser, que lo que estaban sintiendo no fuera una de las emociones más fuertes de toda su vida. Lo que pasara después, los remordimientos o las emociones que vinieran, serían otra historia.


	4. Chapter 4

Aquello era mucho más que el principio de una relación sexual entre dos hombres que se deseaban; los dos querían conquistar al otro, Dean sujetaba con fuerza la camisa de Stephen, no iba a soltarle mientras le besaba, por mucha fuerza que hiciera el otro, por mucho que tirara de él, Dean era un cazador y como tal no iba a soltar a su presa con tanta facilidad.

Por su parte, Stephen no iba a permitir ser vencido sin luchar, no consentiría ser doblegado por alguien al que él quería ver como un niñato, por no decir que era un hombre que le atraía hasta tal punto que no le dejaba pensar en otra cosa que en sus ojos verdes y en las manos que lo aprisionaban.

Con un fuerte golpe, Stephen empujó a Dean y levantándose con rapidez, lo volvió a empujar hasta la pared, donde le sujetó las manos y le separó las piernas para evitar que pudiera moverse o revolverse.

Los dos depredadores se miraron un momento, los ojos verdes del uno se encontraron con los azules del otro en un instante de complicidad y rivalidad al mismo tiempo. Las respiraciones de ambos eran aceleradas y las sonrisas en sus labios eran permanentes.

Dean acercó el rostro a Stephen, no podía pensar pasar ni un segundo más, lejos de aquellos labios entreabiertos, pero el otro cazador, apartó la cabeza impidiéndoselo. Si no conociera un poco a Dean, Stephen hubiera dicho que lo había escuchado gemir con cierta desesperación.

Eso fue demasiado para el cazador inglés, entre los ojos de cachorrillo abandonado que Dean le estaba mostrando y ese ruidito tierno, Stephen sintió que su corazón se deshacía. Se acercó al chico, pero en lugar de besarle en la boca, tal y como Dean no hacía más que rogarle, se desvió hacia su cuello y comenzó a besarlo, lamerlo y recorrerlo con suaves besos.

Dean suspiró con más intensidad de la que le hubiera gustado, pero esas cosas podían con él. Una de las manos de Stephen, subió por su brazo hasta perderse tras su espalda. Lo separó de la pared y sin que Dean pusiera resistencia retrocedió hasta la cama.

"_Ya eres mío." _Pensó Stephen satisfecho. Sin embargo, tan sólo hacia dos días que había conocido a Dean y la mitad de uno, el chico había estado inconsciente, había muchas cosas que todavía tenía que aprender del mayor de los hermanos.

Al llegar a la cama, Dean se revolvió por fin, notando la presión que el otro estaba ejerciendo sobre su cuerpo, cada vez era menor. Se había relajado, Dean lo había despistado. Lo tiró contra la cama y antes que pudiera moverse, se sentó sobre él, sus manos apoyadas sobre el pecho del inglés y poco a poco comenzó a moverse con sensualidad sobre las caderas de Stephen. Lo vio apretar los dientes y sonrió feliz.

Se acercó al rostro del otro. "Habrás cazado muchos dinosaurios amigos, pero la caza de amantes no parece lo tuyo." Entonces notó la mano de Stephen bajando por su vientre hasta llegar a su entrepierna y ahogó un suspiro.

"Me gusta actuar por sorpresa, cuando la presa está más distraía." Su mano acarició la zona más abultada de los vaqueros de Dean, pero este se recompuso rápidamente y deslizándose por el rostro de Stephen se apoderó de sus labios con furia y rabia.

Uno de los dos tenía que ganar y él nunca había estado dispuesto a perder, ni con su padre, ni con Sam, ni con cualquier criatura que se le pusiera por delante. Mucho menos iba a conseguirlo un simple niño pijo británico.

No le dejaba respirar, ni moverse, Stephen tan sólo tenía libre mano que acariciaba el vaquero de su amante. Se incorporó poco a poco, llevando consigo a Dean. El chico parecía extasiado con sus labios, absorto en lo que le estaba haciendo excitarse por momentos, que cuando Stephen se quedó sentado en la cama, Dean pareció no enterarse.

Pero si que lo hizo, justo en el momento en el que sus bocas se separaron, Dean agarró con fuerza a Stephen del pelo y tiró hacia atrás, lo suficiente para tener delante de sus ojos su cuello.

Se sintió como un vampiro a punto de alimentarse, aunque al fin y al cabo era eso precisamente lo que iba hacer. Estaba hambriento de esa boca que deseaba continuar besando toda la noche, de esas manos que tanto le estaban haciendo disfrutar con el mínimo esfuerzo, de esos ojos que parecían perforarle cada vez que lo miraban.

Por fin le mordió, lo estaba deseando tanto, que no pudo esperar más tiempo y cuando lo escuchó gemir y moverse con cierta violencia en el momento en el que sus dientes se incaron en su piel y que su lengua chupó las pocas gotas de sangre, Dean se sintió victorioso.

"Maldito niño pijo británico." Susurró en el oído de Stephen. Este se echo a reír y apretó con fuerza la entrepierna de Dean. "Estás jugando con fuego y vas terminar por quemarte."

Dean tiró con fuerza de la camisa de Stephen y por un momento, maldijo ver debajo una camiseta que no le permitía tocarle directamente el torso desnudo. Entonces liberó las manos del otro para meter las suyas bajo la camiseta y arañarle el pecho.

"Yo seré un niño pijo británico pero por lo que notó encima de mi y bajo tu pantalón, te pone demasiado hacerlo conmigo. ¿En que te convierte eso a ti, en un pervertido?" Aquello había sido un golpe bajo y aunque sólo fuera en apariencia, había molestado a Dean.

Por ello, empujó a Stephen contra la cama y se lanzó como un león comenzando su ataque final. Volvió a besarle, con toda la intensidad posible, moviendo su lengua con rapidez por la boca del otro, sus manos bajaron hasta el cinturón de Stephen y en menos de un segundo se deshicieron de él.

Stephen intentó zafarse, pero la forma en la que Dean le estaba besando lo estaba volviendo completamente loco e irracional. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, ya le había desabrochado el pantalón y estaba bajando la cremallera.

"Si, me pone mucho follar contigo y por eso lo voy a disfrutar como nunca." Stephen levantó la cabeza en busca de esa boca que le había abandonado, pero Dean le rodeó el cuello con una mano, al mismo tiempo que su mano se internaba en su pantalón, en busca del secreto mejor guardado del cazador inglés.

Para desgracia de los dos, aunque ninguno lo fuera a decir abiertamente, el teléfono de Dean sonó en ese momento. Se miraron de nuevo un momento, el instante perfecto, en que todo podía haber cambiado para ellos definitivamente, acababa de romperse.

Dean no se movió, se quedó sobre Stephen para contestar al ver que se trataba de su hermano. "¿Qué quieres?" Dijo más alterado de lo que hubiera deseado hacerlo, estaba seguro que Sam se iba a dar cuenta que ocurría algo. "Quiero que decir ¿Qué es lo que pasa Sammy?"

"¿Dean estás bien? Suenas muy raro."

"Si tranquilo, no es nada. ¿Qué ocurre?"

"Acaban de encontrar a las criaturas, la policía ha dado con ella en un edificio abandonado, nosotros vamos para allá, allí os esperamos."

"Sam espera, todavía no sabes lo que son esas cosas, espera a que nos reunamos con vosotros y vamos todos juntos." Mientras hablaba, Dean notaba las manos de Stephen recorriendo su cuerpo con cuidado, una subiendo y bajando por su espalda, la otra enredándose en su pelo poco a poco, mientras la cabeza apoyada en el hombro, le dejaba el espacio perfecto para besarle el cuello.

Stephen era una persona muy sutil en lo que al sexo se refería y ahora se lo estaba demostrando a su nuevo amante. Podía hacerle disfrutar con tan sólo dos ligeros movimientos y eso el joven cazador no podía ocultarlo pues su respiración se estaba acelerando por momentos y se le hacía cada vez más difícil controlar su voz mientras habla con su hermano.

"Dean no hay tiempo, nosotros estamos cerca, nos vemos allí, así que acabad pronto con lo que quiera que estéis haciendo y nos encontramos allí." Sam colgó a continuación, sin que Dean pudiera preguntar a que se refería con acabar pronto. Su hermano no podía saberlo, porque hasta hacía hora y media no lo sabía ni él. Cuando tuviera un momento le preguntaría.

"Supongo que tendremos que seguir esto en otro momento." Dijo apartándose de Stephen, pero este tiró de él y le susurró al oído.

"Ten por seguro que lo acabaremos."

- o -

Nunca dos cafés en un bar de carretera, habían dado para tanto. Durante aquellas dos horas de conversación, Nick y Sam habían hablado de las familias, de los amigos, de los trabajos, las anécdotas personales, las parejas que ninguno de los tenían y las que los dos habían perdido; pues ambos compartían demasiadas cosas como para no haberse dado cuenta antes.

En poco rato, parecían conocerse como si fueran amigos íntimos de toda la vida, aunque los dos sabían, que dos amigos no se miraban así, que allí había algo mucho más intenso

"¿Qué te parece si luego nos vamos a cenar y dejamos hasta la mañana la búsqueda de esas criaturas?" Dijo Cutter tras mirar su reloj y ver como se había pasado volando el rato.

"¿Deberíamos decírselo a Dean y Stephen?" Preguntó Sam con toda la picardía que fue capaz de sacar de su interior.

"Si quieres si claro, pero estaría bien seguir con este ambiente de… intimidad, a mi me gusta estar a sola contigo." Al ver la sonrisa en la boca de Sam, Nick supo que iba por el buen camino para cazar al chico, aunque no estaba seguro quien estaba cazando a quien. "Igual conoces algún sitio tranquilo por aquí."

"Lo puedo buscar en el ordenador." Sam se levantó y salió de la cafetería hacia el coche, había dejado allí su ordenador.

Sin embargo, tan sólo llegó a sujetar la manilla de la puerta del coche, pues antes de poder abrirla, una mano rodeó su cintura y lo echó hacia atrás, mientras una segunda mano le acarició la mejilla, haciéndole, poco a poco volver el rostro hacia el profesor que le esperaba.

"Sam…" escuchó el chico en su oído, seguido de una intensa respiración. La mano que lo sostenía por la cintura lo apretó contra el otro cuerpo y una boca se posó sobre su cuello. "¿Por qué no nos saltamos la cena y nos vamos directamente a la habitación de una vez por todas?"

Sam soltó una pequeña risilla, la mano que había desaparecido debajo de su ropa y recorría, jugueteando su vientre y su pecho, le daba ganas de darse la vuelta allí mismo, en mitad de la calle y abalanzarse sobre Cutter como cualquiera de las criaturas que este debía de haber cazado ya.

"¿Y que hay de Stephen y Dean?"

"No creo que les importe dejarnos solos un rato." Volvió a besar el cuello de Sam, más repetidamente esta vez. "Stephen siempre me está repitiendo que tengo que encontrar alguien que me ayude a olvidar los desastres de mi vida amorosa. Tal vez lo haya encontrado aquí."

Sam volvió a reír. "Dean siempre me está repitiendo que soy gay. Parece que al final va a tener razón después de todo." Por fin se dio vuelta, puso sus manos a ambos lados del rostro de Nick y le besó con decisión.

Sam Winchester nunca había besado a un hombre, ni siquiera en la universidad, pero, pese a no haberse atrevido, lo había pensado muchas veces, tal vez se estaba perdiendo algo realmente bueno y ahora se daba cuenta, que al menos con este hombre, así hubiera sido sino lo hubiera hecho.

Nick rodeó por fin el cuerpo del chico con las dos manos. Hacía mucho rato que deseaba besarle tal y como lo estaba haciendo. Por todo ello al principio, ninguno de los dos escuchó el continuo zumbido del pequeño aparato que le había proporcionado Connor a Cutter para encontrar a las criaturas.

"Mierda." Dijo Nick al cabo de un minuto. "Supongo que tendremos que dejar la cena para otro momento, el deber nos llama." Sam suspiró pero todavía besó una vez más a Nick, no fuera a ser que la magia se rompiera para siempre y no pudiera volver a hacerlo.

Después de eso cogió el teléfono y llamó a su hermano para decirle donde estaba la criatura, porque si le decía lo que estaba haciendo hasta ese momento, seguramente no le creería.


	5. Chapter 5

Durante el camino hacia el cuentro con Sam y Nick, apenas cruzaron dos palabras. era un momento tenso; demasiadas cosas habían sido dichas y muchas otras habían quedado inconclusas; pero había sido sobretodo una, la que nos les permitía comportarse con normalidad.

Siendo la primera vez que ambos se fijaban en un hombre, aquello era muy extraño. Dean siempre había estado muy seguro de sus gustos, adoraba a las mujeres, no tenía un prototipo, simplemente le gustaban las mujeres; pero con Stephen era diferente. En cuanto a Stephen, no es que hubiera tenido demasiada siempre saliendo con mujeres, pero al menos era territorio conocido, sabía como comportarse, que decirles y que hacer.

Con Dean era distinto, mucho más fácil, no podía negarlo, pero diferente un y un poco aterrador. En aquella habitación de hotel, cuando habían estado a punto de acostarse juntos, ninguno de los tenía que decir nada para que el otro supiera lo que quería o necesitaba. Sus miradas lo decían todo, como si se tratara de su propia mente.

Pero ahora el momento había pasado, no había desaparecido porque la sensación de haber dejado algo sin terminar, estaba allí, oculta bajo toneladas de extraños sentimientos, mezclados con cierto miedo que no les dejaba hablar. Entrar en territorio desconocido, sintiendo que conocían a la otra persona mejor que a ellos mismos, les había sentir extraños.

Por fin llegaron a la dirección que les había dado Sam y ambos respiraron aliviados; al menos durante un rato, no tendrían que pensar en lo que había estado a punto de ocurrir, lo que ambos querían terminar.

Sam y Cutter estaban en la puerta, apoyados sobre el coche que el profesor había alquilado. Conforme fueron acercándose, Dean y Stephen se percataron que sus compañeros se comportaban de forma extraña entre ellos, algo también había cambiado allí, aunque ninguno supo decir lo que era, ninguno se lo podía imaginar.

"¿algún sitio en especial en el que te gustaría cenar?" La mano de Nick se perdió acariciando la espalda de Sam y este sonrió mientras se mordía el labio. "Esta noche invito yo."

"Tu eres el que acabas de llegar de otro país, otro continente, digamos que yo debería ejercer de anfitrión."

"Esta noche no. Cuando hayamos terminado con estas criaturas no quiero que haya diferencias entre nosotros. Estaremos solos tu y yo. Todo lo demás da igual, no me importa." Le gustaba el chico, eso era algo que no podía negar. Le encantaba su sonrisa inocente y ese misterio que rodeaba a Sam, había tantos secretos tras su expresión dulce, tanto que el profesor quería averiguar y llegar a comprender.

Estaban solos todavía cuando Sam le besó de improviso, dejando sobre sus labios una dulce sensación de cariño, que hacía mucho que no sentía con ninguna mujer. "Viniendo hacia aquí, vi un restaurante encantador. Parecía muy acogedor, creo que estaría bien tener allí una primera cita."

Al escuchar esas palabras salir de su boca, Sam se sintió extraño. Había olvidado cuando había sido la última vez que había tenido una cita. Habían pasado tantos meses cazando a destajo, sin pesar en nada más, que había llegado a pensar que el amor era algo completamente secundario, que al igual que había hecho su padre, se convertiría en cazador y nada más.

Pero allí estaba, apoyado sobre un coche alquilado, mirando y sonriendo a aquel tipo inglés al que conocía de dos días, que seguramente se marcharía pronto de su vida, en cuanto terminaran el caso, pero al que no podía dejar de admirar y no sabía porque.

"Suena muy bien." Nick volvió a acercarse a Sam para besarle pero el ruido del motor de un segundo coche al acercarse le detuvo. No se sentía avergonzado por lo que estaban haciendo no tenía ningún remordimiento por ello. Pero por el momento prefería ir poco a poco, mantener su recién estrenada relación en secreto, ser simplemente ellos dos, nada más.

"Me gustas." Nick se quedó mirando al chico sorprendido. No había esperado eso, pero le había encantado oírlo, saber que Sam sentía lo mismo que él, que estaba dispuesto a darle una oportunidad a su relación, por muy extraña o difícil que fuera.

Dean no podía escuchar lo que su hermano estaba hablando con el profesor inglés, pero algo le decía que su hermano no se lo iba a contar. Había algo raro en la mirada de Sam, algo que Dean hacía mucho que no veía en su hermano; pero lo conocía demasiado bien y creyó saber lo que eso significaba, aunque no lo dijo en voz alta.

"Bien, ¿Dónde estás esas cosas y a cuantas tenemos que patearles el culo?" Dean necesitaba acción, ya que no había podido tener esa noche la que él esperaba, necesitaba algo más.

"Dean _esas cosas_ no son simples animales. Son máquinas de matar mucho más preparas que no nosotros. Tendremos que cogerlas de improviso, actuar rápido y unidos si queremos atraparlas."

La forma de hablar de Stephen le volvió a recordar porque se había fijado en él en un primer momento. Su tono de voz no reflejaba miedo, pero si cierta precaución. No pensaba que esas criaturas fueran imposibles de cazar, pero quería tomar precauciones. Stephen era un buen cazador y si trabajara con ellos, sería una gran ayuda contra los demonios y demás criaturas que ellos cazaban.

"Sam, tu vendrás conmigo, entraremos por la puerta de atrás, Stephen tu y Dean, entrad por delante e intentad despistarlos. No saben cuantos somos, nosotros sabemos que son dos. Eso nos da una pequeña ventaja. Chicos tener cuidado y sobretodo Dean, son peligrosos y listos, muy listos, no les des ninguna oportunidad de pillarte.

Nick fue caminando hacia la parte trasera del edificio pero Sam esperó. "Dean, ¿estás bien? Pareces, no se estás raro. ¿Va todo bien?"

"Claro, ¿Por qué no?" Dean podía decirle lo que quisiera, Sam lo conocía demasiado bien, tantos años juntos le daba ventaja sobre los pensamientos de su hermano y por mucho que lo intentara Dean no iba a hacerle creer que no había pasado nada.

Pero, aún así, Sam no dijo nada, presionar a Dean nunca servía de nada, cuando estuviera preparado para contárselo, pera decirle lo que había cambiado en su vida en esas últimas horas, lo haría y Sam estaría ahí para escucharle.

- o -

Las armas estaban preparadas, los sentidos puestos en todos los sonidos y movimientos que hubieran a su alrededor, pero aún así, los mismos nervios de todas las cacerías corrían por sus cuerpos.

Un fuerte sonido sonó en el piso superior. Una de las criaturas estaba allí y si no los había visto, era su oportunidad de cazarla antes de que se diera cuenta de su presencia.

Con un gesto de su mano, Dean le indicó a Stephen que iba a subir. "¿Estás loco?" Dijo Stephen en voz baja. "No conoces a esos bichos. Te matarán en cuanto te vean." Dean se acercó a él, rodeó su cintura con una mano y acercó el cuerpo del otro hombre hasta el suyo para poder hablarle al oído.

"No ha habido ningún demonio que haya podido conmigo, tampoco lo hará una de esas cosas." Se separó de Stephen, pero antes de hacerlo sintió la respiración de este en su rostro, cálida, excitante, difícil de controlar. "Te veo cuando acabemos."

El cazador se movió con rapidez. "¡Dean!" pero fue demasiado tarde, este ya estaba subiendo las escaleras que tenía a su izquierda. "Mierda, maldito niño americano, ¿Por qué siempre tienen que hacerse los héroes?" Lo vio desparecer en la penumbra del edificio y rezó para que aquello no se convirtiera en una locura.

En la parte de arriba, el pasillo estaba todavía más oscuro, la barandilla que tenía a su derecha parecía bastante endeble y el suelo estaba húmedo, con una sustancia que Dean prefirió no saber lo que era. Caminó lentamente, con el arma preparada para disparar en cuanto tuviera el objetivo a tiro.

De nuevo el mismo ruido, esta vez a su espalda. Entonces se dio cuenta, fue en ese momento cuando comprendió que esas criaturas eran realmente inteligentes, tal y como le había dicho Nick. Le había cortado la retirada y al final del pasillo entre la oscuridad, se veía que no había ninguna salida posible. Aquella cosa lo tenía atrapado.

El ruido se acercó a él, aunque todavía no lo podía ver, levantó el arma ligeramente nervioso, no soportaba ser la presa y menos cuando no conocía el comportamiento de su depredador.

"Vamos, ¿Dónde estás?" La respuesta llegó un momento más tarde, cuando escuchó un gruñido gutural sobre su cabeza. Levantó la vista y allí estaba, tan horrible como la primera vez que la había visto. "Cariño, deberías cuidarte un poco más, estás un poco escuálido." Levantó el arma, la criatura mostró la hilera de dientes afilados y tensó el cuerpo.

Dean disparó, pero pese a hacer impacto en la criatura, esta pareció no inmutarse. En la parte de abajo, Stephen escuchó el disparo y después nada más. no soportaba ser espectador de la acción y menos cuando alguien que comenzaba a importarle estaba en peligro.

"¡Dean!" Volvió a gritar, sin importarle ya si la criatura le escuchaba o no, tan sólo quería saber que su compañero estaba bien.

En el piso de arriba, Dean escuchó el grito de Stephen y sonrió al saber que el inglés estaba preocupado por él, que en esa ocasión no se trataba de Sam, que había alguien que se interesaba por él.

Lamentablemente para él, ese pensamiento le despistó el tiempo suficiente para que la criatura se recuperara y decidiera atacarle. Se lanzó contra él, Dean volvió a disparar, esta vez haciendo blanco en su cabeza. La criatura estaba muerta al caer sobre él, pero era demasiado grande, el suelo estaba excesivamente resbaladizo y apenas tuvo sitio para apartarse.

Sabía lo que iba a pasar y esperó que la caída no fuera demasiado alta, que no fuera mortal. La criatura muerta y Dean cayeron por la barandilla. La criatura hizo un ruido seco al tocar el suelo pero Dean sintió que había caí sobre algo más cómodo.

Al escuchar el segundo tiro, Stephen corrió hacia el sonido y vio a Dean tambalearse hasta caer empujado por el peso del cuerpo de aquella cosa. No podía dejar que se diera contra el suelo, eso lo mataría sin más.

"Hola cariño, ¿te lo has pasado bien?" Dean miró debajo de él, al notar aquellas manos rodear su cadera. Stephen estaba allí, había impedido el golpe que lo habría matado y le sonreía.

Dean se movió para apartarse antes de decir nada y notando el dolor en las costillas, cerró los ojos con fuerza; no estaban rotas, conocía la diferencia, pero decidió que no quería tener más caídas así. "Dean ¿estás bien?"

"Lo estaré, sólo necesito un momento." Dean miró hacia arriba, si Stephen no hubiera estado allí, probablemente se habría matado. "Me has salvado, otra vez."

"¿Crees que te voy a dejar morir sin terminar lo que hemos empezado? Todavía tengo mucho que enseñarte."

Todavía dolorido, Dean se volvió a poner sobre Stephen, lo cogió de la camisa y atrapó sus labios con fuerza, mientras los dos sonreían. Le besó con intensidad, una mezcla de agradecimiento y pasión que hacía mucho que sentía. Los dos suspiraron al mismo tiempo, lamentando no poder terminar su cuenta pendiente allí mismo, sus otros dos compañeros volverían pronto.

Aunque no se imaginaron que lo harían tan pronto, que los disparos y los gritos los alertarían en seguida. Por eso no esperaron que estuvieran allí delante cuando comenzaron a besarse, que Sam viera a su hermano devorar los labios de otro hombre y que Nick viera a su compañero suspirar por el contacto de Dean.

La risa incontenible de Sam los separó, Dean cayó al suelo, protestando cuando las costillas volvieron a dolerle. Se volvió hacia Sam y al verlo reírse de esa forma tan espontánea, se dio cuenta que nada volvería a ser lo mismo.


	6. Chapter 6

Las emociones desbordaban sus cuerpos. Dean había caído encima de Stephen cuando creía que iba a partirse en cuello. El otro cazador había aparecido debajo de él como si de su ángel de la guarda se tratara.

No pudo evitar besarle con avidez. No estaba seguro si lo hacía para darle las gracias por haberle salvado la vida o si tan sólo era por las ansias de acostarse con él, con alguien como él, con un cazador como él. Necesitaba devolverle, como si estuviera alimentando de él; pero si algo no había esperado; era tener compañía.

Sam no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Había algunas cosas que el pequeño de los Winchester tenía claro y una de esas era lo mucho que le gustaban a su hermano las mujeres.

Por eso, cuando se encontró a Dean, tirado encima de Stephen, aprisionando su cuerpo con fuerza, besándole con rabia, como nunca lo había visto hacer con una chica, la risa salió sola despedida, tanto que casi perdió el equilibrio.

Nick, por su parte se quedó quieto, mirando una escena que parecía completamente imposible, algo con lo que no hubiera pensado nunca. Aunque si lo pensaba bien, él estaba haciendo lo mismo, o al menos quería hacerlo.

Dean y Stephen se separaron rápidamente, Dean dolorido por el golpe que le había dado la criatura y se tumbó en el suelo, respirando con dificultad, entre la pasión que no había llegado a su fin y el dolor.

"¿Lo has matado?" Le preguntó Stephen, como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Se levantó de rápidamente y ayudó a Dean a ponerse en pie.

"Eso creo y si no es así, al menos estará un tiempo dolorido antes de intentar nada más." Se separaron, caminando hacia sus compañeros. "Sam ¿cómo os ha ido a vosotros? Dime que al menos vosotros habéis matado al otro bicho."

"Ahora mismo te diría muchas cosas…"

"Pero sólo quiero que me digas una en concreto." Dean lo miró clavando los ojos en su hermano.

"No, se ha escapado y cuando hemos escuchado los disparos aquí, hemos venido."

"Maldito seas Sam, no tenías que haber venido."

"¿Seguimos hablando de ese bicho?" Dean comenzó a caminar hacia su hermano, pero al voz de Cutter detrás de él le detuvo, aunque no dejó de mirar a Sam.

"Chicos, tenemos que encontrar a esa cosa. No es bueno dejarlo suelto y que llegue a la cuidad. Dean, creo que deberías hacerte mirar esas costillas, Sam ven conmigo, has leído mucho sobre esas cosas y me serás de ayuda. Stephen…"

Pero su compañero no le escuchaba, tenía la vista puesta en el suelo, le costaba ver con claridad y los sonidos llegaban con eco a sus oídos. Se sentía como si estuviera flotando, como si tuviera la gripe o algo peor.

"¿Stephen estás bien?" Dean fue hasta el otro cazador y puso su mano sobre el hombro de este, pero Stephen no reaccionó; tan sólo levantó la mano y se la mostró a Dean, que no estaba seguro que era lo que estaba viendo. "Cutter, creo que podrías ayudarme en esto. ¿Qué es lo que sabes de picaduras de bichos asquerosos?"

"Dios mío Stephen." Aquella marca inflamada en al palma de la mano de su amigo, no le era del todo desconocida, aunque era algo diferente a la vez anterior. "Tenemos que llevarte al hospital, esto sólo puede ser veneno." Cogió el rostro de su amigo con ambas manos, para que lo mirara, aunque no estaba muy seguro si le estaba escuchando. "¿Recuerdas al ciempiés que te atacó? Puede que esto sea algo de su descendiente que ha venido aquí por la misma grieta que nuestros amigos asesinos."

"¿Alguien puede decirme de que estáis hablando? Un ciempiés no provoca…" Stephen se derrumbó, pero Dean fue suficientemente rápido como para ayudar a Cutter a sostenerlo. "Si esto lo ha hecho un insecto, voy a empezar a fumigar el coche con insecticida.

"Miriápodo Dean, el ciempiés es un miriápodo." Replicó Sam, bajo la atenta y cómplice mirada de Cutter. Cada vez se daba más cuenta lo mucho que adoraba ese chico. Pero lo primero era lo primero y Stephen necesitaba asistencia médica.

"Dean ¿Crees que puedes llevarlo al hospital?"

A pesar del dolor en las costillas, Stephen le necesitaba. Le había salvado la vida una vez, sin tan siquiera conocerse, ahora que había algo tan intenso entre ellos, le tocaba a él salvarle la vida al otro cazador.

"Sam y yo nos quedaremos buscando a la criatura que le ha atacado, lo necesitamos si queremos encontrar un remedio." Dean asintió, llevando a Stephen hacia su coche. Lo sentó en el asiento del copiloto y por un momento se quedó allí, su rostro y sus manos estaban frías, pero había comenzado a sudar a causa de la fiebre.

Apenas estaba consciente y Dean no estaba seguro si sería capaz de escucharle, pero de todas formas lo intentó. "Tenemos una cuenta pendiente, espero que te acuerdes de eso, y el beso de antes, puedes contarlo como un adelanto, así que, no se te ocurra morirte ahora, porque no he terminado contigo."

Ya se había quedado sólo, Sam y Nick se habían ido en busca de la criatura, por ello, se sintió libre para demostrar sus sentimientos, esos que tanto miedo le daban cuando descubría que los tenía por alguien; esos que le obligaban a olvidarse de las costillas doloridas y le besó con cariño.

Stephen entreabrió los labios al notar el contacto y dejó que el cazador americano le besara. Tal vez tan sólo se tratara de una reacción o tal vez creyera que estaba delirando, pero de todas formas, suspiró intensamente, mientras Dean sonrió.

- o -

Los médicos jamás habían visto nada como eso, no conocían ningún veneno que hiciera efecto tan rápido y dejara al paciente en un estado de tal incapacidad. Por eso, en cuanto lo instalaron en una habitación, Dean llamó a su hermano.

"¿Cómo va la búsqueda de ese bicho?"

"Lo hemos tenido cerca un par de veces, pero es muy escurridizo y lo hemos perdido." Sam conocía tan bien a su hermano que podía imaginarse, por como lo había visto comportarse con Stephen, que pesa a que su tono de voz era completamente normal, estaba aterrado, rogando porque su hermano apareciera en el hospital con un remedio para el otro cazador. "Daremos con él Dean, te lo prometo."

"¿Cómo está Stephen?"

"Resistiendo, pero los médicos no saben cuanto aguantará, lo que más temen es que su corazón no lo soporte y tenga un infarto. Daros prisa, por favor." La forma que hizo esa rogativa, destrozó el corazón de Sam, pero intentó disimularlo.

"Claro, todo saldrá bien ya lo verás. Por cierto, que tal tu, ¿Qué ha dicho el médico sobre tus costillas?"

"No se lo he dicho."

"¿Cómo que no se lo has dicho? Dean te diste un buen golpe, es probable que tengas un par de costillas rotas si no algo peor. Dile al médico ahora mismo lo que ha pasado, no quiero tener que recibir una llamada diciendo que te ha ocurrido algo por ser tan testarudo."

A veces Dean le recordaba a un niño, siempre tenía que estar detrás de él, porque Dean no quería preocuparse por si mismo, porque siempre pensaba que todos los demás eran mucho más importantes que él, porque su vida apenas le importaba cuando había alguien más en peligro.

Sam colgó el teléfono y se detuvo un momento. "Sam ¿Qué ocurre, es Stephen?" Nick se acercó al chico, que no le estaba haciendo ningún caso, con la mirada perdida en ninguna parte. "Sam." Le rozó la mejilla para llamar su atención.

"Stephen no está bien, pero aguanta. No tranquilo, el que me preocupa es mi hermano, siempre ha sido tan testarudo que algún día le ocurrirá algo malo por no preocuparse por su propia salud."

"Vamos, conozco a alguno como él. No me había dado cuenta lo mucho que se parecen Stephen y Dean, siempre preocupándose por los demás, arriesgando su vida por los otros y si les ocurre algo…"

"Nunca lo dicen hasta que explotan."

Nick le comprendía perfectamente, siempre había sentido a Stephen como un hermano, más que como un alumno o un simple compañero de trabajo. Por eso, cuando Sam le abrazó con fuerza, Nick rodeó su cuerpo con ambas manos.

"Lo se, pero estarán bien. Los dos son chicos duros y saben cuidar el uno del otro, creo que Dean siente algo especial por Stephen, lo he visto en sus ojos cuando se ha derrumbado." Sam lo miro con los ojos inundados por lágrimas que no deseaban ser derramadas.

"Creo que no es el único en haber descubierto nuevos sentimientos." Sam se acercó a Nick, dispuesto a besarle de nuevo, pero un ruido a su lado les hizo separarse. "¿Qué ha sido eso?"

"Creo que _algo_ nos ha encontrado a nosotros." Los dos sacaron su arma al mismo tiempo, no estaban seguros si se trataba de las peligrosas criaturas que habían ido a cazar en un principio o si el ciempiés que buscaban había aparecido.

- o -

"No es una buena primera cita." Stephen acababa de recuperar la consciencia ligeramente. Dean se acercó a él y se sentó en la cama, sonriendo lo mejor que podía para que no se notara el miedo que recorría su cuerpo.

"Al menos es original. Nunca había tenido una cita en un hospital. Bueno una vez en realidad, pero fue más bien una cita en cuarto de las escobas." Stephen rió entre toses. "Vamos tranquilo, no me dirás que quieres que venga la _enfermera cachonda _para cuidarte."

"Creía que para eso ya te tenía a ti." La mano de Stephen alcanzó la de Dean y tiró de ella con fuerza.

Dean se inclinó sobre la cama, las manos a ambos lados del cuerpo de Stephen, se miraron un momento, los ojos verdes de uno frente a los azules del otro. Stephen se mordió el labio. Todavía dudaba si se trataba de una alucinación o si aquello estaba ocurriendo de verdad.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres? Deberías estar descansando en lugar de insinuarte para que me aproveche de ti." A pesar de sus escasas fuerzas, Stephen sujetó con fuerza a Dean del cabello y lo acercó a su rostro hasta que logró atrapar sus labios. Si ahora quedaba inconsciente otra vez, al menos tendría un bonito sueño.


	7. Chapter 7

EL café ya se había quedado frío, pero Dean ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. El vaso seguía en sus manos, pero no le estaba prestando ninguna atención. Su mirada estaba fija en la cama en la que yacía Stephen. La fiebre, que rápidamente le había subido, le había hecho quedarse dormido en seguida, pero él no se había movido de su lado, no podía, no quería, temía que pudiera ponerse peor y que él no estuviera allí.

"_Vamos Sammy, date prisa, no creo que Stephen tenga mucho tiempo." _Su cabeza no hacía más que gritarle. Se sentía mal por lo que había ocurrido, todavía se preguntaba si había podido hacer algo, si al caer sobre Stephen o tal vez al besarle en el suelo, fuera cuando el ciempiés hubiera atacado al otro cazador. Pero nada le bastaba, las horas se estaban haciendo eternas y tenía demasiado tiempo para pensar.

Dean no era de las personas que rezaban habitualmente, ni siquiera estaba seguro de la existencia de un ser al que podía denominarse Dios. Había visto demonios durante toda su vista, estaba convencido de la existencia de un ejército del mal, en lugar allí abajo, al que no le haría gracia ir, pero en lo que se refería a un ser divino y benevolente que pudiera salvar al mundo.

Por eso cuando de repente y en completo silencio, rodeado de la angustia de poder perder al único hombre al que había querido, al único por el que sentía algo que le atemorizaba más que los sentimientos que siempre había tenido por su hermano, cuando empezó a decir aquella plegaria, no se lo podía creer, aunque no dejó de hacerlo.

Al fin y al cabo, Sam era su hermano, lo adoraba y estaba dispuesto de dar su propia vida por él, pero con Stephen era completamente distinto, aunque de todas formas, sus palabras eran completamente sinceras y no iban precisamente dirigidas a ningún dios.

"_No se porque estoy haciendo esto, pero supongo que es todo lo que puedo hacer. Papá, estés donde estés, espero que puedas escuchar esto y que puedas ayudarme." _Sonrió en silencio, se estaba imaginando la expresión de su padre si realmente estaba escuchando aquello que tan poco tenía que ver con su hijo mayor tal y como John lo conocía.

"_Supongo que Sam me ha cambiado más de lo que pensaba. Tiene gracia, ahora resulta que estoy rezando. ¿Pero que quieres? Nos hemos enfrentado a bichos del futuro y uno de esos ha infectado Stephen. No estoy acostumbrado a eso, tu tampoco lo estarías si estuvieras en mi situación."_

En la cama, Stephen se removió inquieto, Dean se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado. Tan sólo se lo quedó mirando en silencio, pues el otro cazador no se despertó, se volvió a quedar quieto y de nuevo se quedó profundamente dormido, como si la presencia de Dean a su lado, le hubiera calmado.

"_Creo que Stephen te gustaría. Es tu tipo estupendo, a veces me saca de quicio, pero supongo que eso es lo que me gusta de él, porque se parece demasiado a mi. Ni yo mismo me creo que esté diciendo esto, me gusta un hombre, si papá, tu hijo Dean se ha enamorado, pero no se lo digas a Sam, seguro que eso le hace mucha gracia. Aunque después de lo que ha visto…"_

"Es una pena que no puedas conocer a mi padre." Le dijo a Stephen, convencido de que el cazador no le estaba escuchando. Sonrió con tristeza. "Menos mal que Sam no me está escuchando, que ya estoy pensando en presentarte a mi padre."

"Me encantaría haberlo conocido."

"¿Qué haces despierto? Deberías estar dormido." Le costaba respirar a Stephen y Dean supuso que sería por culpa de la infección.

"Me gusta escucharte hablar, cuando no te ocultas tras tu propia fachada de tipo duro que no le teme a nada."

"Eso es porque estás delirando." Usando el sentido del humor como mejor defensa cuando tenía miedo, Dean le sonrió de nuevo, realmente sorprendido de que Stephen le conociera tanto, cuando hacía una semana que se habían conocido. " En realidad, tu no pareces del tipo de hombre que forma una familia de forma estable."

"Creo que te sorprendería." Stephen cerró los ojos un momento, respiró profundamente y en ese momento sintió la mano de Dean puesta sobre la suya con delicadeza. "Y creo que tu también tienes muchas cosas que no quieres que la gente descubra sobre ti para que no te hagan daño."

"_Papá, ayúdale, no dejes que el veneno se lo lleve."_

"Deja de hacer de Freud conmigo, que los dos somos mayorcitos para estos juegos psicológicos. Además tienes que descansar o es que ya no recuerdas lo que te ha dicho el médico. Estás muy débil y tienes que dormir."

"No es fácil hacerlo sabiendo que estás cerca y lo que nos queda pendiente de anoche." Con un movimiento débil tiró de la mano de Dean y este se acercó a él. "No se si es porque puedo morir en unas horas, pero creo que necesito ser completamente sincero contigo."

"Deja de decir tonterías maldita sea."

"_Si existe algo así, se su ángel de la guarda papá, Sam vendrá pronto y no quiero que sea demasiado tarde."_

"Lo siento. Pero tengo que decir esto."

"No quiero saberlo."

"Pues como no te vayas de la habitación te lo voy a decir."

"¿Por qué no te duermes?" Stephen no contestó, manteniéndose firme, al menos todo lo que podía en su estado, con los ojos azules fijos en su acompañante, con una mezcla de deseo y miedo a un mismo tiempo.

Pero Dean no se iba a marchar, no iba a dejarlo sólo, lo había decidido en el mismo momento en el que habían entrado en el hospital, nunca había sido un cobarde y no iba a empezar a serlo ahora.

"_Si me estás escuchando, no te muevas de su lado, si sigues queriendo lo mejor para tus hijos, asegúrate que ese tal Nick Cutter sea un buen tipo y que Stephen siga con vida el tiempo suficiente."_

"Si salgo de esta tal vez me plantee quedarme una temporada por aquí, a lo mejor puedes enseñarme un par de cosas." Stephen trató de incorporarse, pero Dean lo detuvo, sin tener que hacer un gran esfuerzo y le besó con cuidado, como si temiera que podía romperlo si ponían más pasión.

"Cuando salgas de este hospital te voy a llegar al local con las mejores copas del país y vas a conocer lo que es la verdadera vida del cazador." La sonrisa en los labios de Dean desapareció rápidamente. Al mirar a Stephen, este se había quedado otra vez inconsciente, sus manos estaban frías y su cuerpo estaba templando. "Mierda Stephen, papá no me hagas esto." Una enfermera entró en la habitación y otra lo apartó del lado de la cama.

"No debería estar aquí señor… si no es un familiar cercano no puede estar aquí, espere fuera a que le informemos."

"No, no voy a esperar fuera, él es… yo soy…" Dudó un momento, ni siquiera cuando había estado con una mujer había llegado a decir algo así, ni siquiera lo había pensado y mientras hasta ese momento, pensaba que tener ese tipo de sentimientos le haría débil, ahora se daba cuenta que había estado equivocado durante todo ese tiempo.

Sabía lo que sentía por Stephen, desde el primer momento que lo había visto lo había tenido claro, pero no se había permitido reconocerlo. Ahora que estaba tan cerca de perderlo, no podía esconderlo por más tiempo.

"Señor por favor." Dijo una de las enfermeras mientras lo intentaba acompañar a la salida de la habitación. "Aquí sólo pueden estar los familiares."

"Es mi novio." Lo dijo sin más, sin pensar, tal cual las palabras habían aparecido en su boca lo había dicho y ahora se sentía mejor. La enfermera se lo quedó mirando sorprendida y se detuvo en su empeño de hacerle salir. "Es mi novio." Volvió a repetir, pues necesitaba escucharlo otra vez para estar seguro que realmente lo había dicho en voz alta.

"Lo siento, no lo sabía." La enfermera se retiró. Dean se quedó pegado a la pared y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sintió completamente impotente, al ver como aquel médico y las dos enfermeras intentaba estabilizar a Stephen.

"_Se como enfrentarme a cualquier demonio, no me dan miedo los fantasmas y ni me inmuto cuando tengo delante un vampiro, pero dime papá, ¿que haces cuando la persona que quieres está enferma y no puedes hacer nada por ella?"_

- o -

El olor a café caliente le sacó de sus pensamientos. "Pareces cansado, pensé que te vendría bien." Sam levantó la mirada del suelo. Nick le estaba ofreciendo el vaso de cartón con café humeante, mientras le sonreía cariñosamente. "El ciempiés no ha salido del almacén, así que todavía tenemos posibilidades de encontrarlo. Sin embargo no saldrá hasta la noche. Podrías descansar un rato, pareces agotado."

"Estoy bien de verdad, prefiero seguir despierto, no hago más que pensar en Dean y en Stephen y no me sentiría bien durmiendo mientras ellos lo están pasando mal." Nick le acarició la mejilla del cazador y le besó con ternura.

"¿Te habían dicho alguna vez que eres un verdadero encanto?" Sam se acercó para devolverle el beso pero el pitido en el pequeño identificador de anomalías le detuvo. Los dos hombres se miraron. "Vamos. Parece que nuestro amigo tiene hambre antes de lo programado."

Los dos al mismo tiempo, echaron a correr hacia el almacén. Sam estaba nervioso. Hacía horas que no sabía nada de su hermano; Dean estaba con Stephen y no le había llamado todavía. Jamás lo había visto tan preocupado por alguien, excepto por él. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que estuviera tan colgado por alguien y mucho menos que ese alguien fuera un hombre.

Al llegar a la puerta, los dos se detuvieron escucharon, al otro lado se oía un ruido, como si algo se estuviera arrastrando, sin duda debía ser el ciempiés. "Quédate aquí, yo entraré y si no puedo atraparlo haré que venga hacia ti." Nick sabía muy bien lo que había que hacer, después de tantos meses cazando criaturas, aquello no era más que algo habitual. "No dejes que se escape, si lo perdemos, Stephen no tiene ninguna oportunidad." Sam asintió y comprobó que su arma estuviera cargada.

Nick lo dejó sólo al entrar en el almacén. Dentro todo estaba oscuro y en completo silencio, experto por ese sonido que parecía provenir de no muy lejos. Sam estaba prestando atención desde fuera, para en cualquier momento, entrar para ayudarle.

"Vamos amiguito, donde estás. Tan sólo necesito un poco de tu veneno y si te portas bien te devolveremos a tu mundo." Susurró Nick a la nada.

entonces el ruido se repitió a su espalda y antes de que pudiera reaccionar una gran mancha gris se lanzó contra y lo derribo sobre un buen número de cajas que estaban allí apiladas.

El estruendo fue tremendo, tanto que se escuchó desde fuera. Sin dudarlo dos veces, Sam sacó preparó de nuevo su arma y se adentró en el almacén. "Nick." Dijo en voz baja intentando encontrar a su compañero. "Nick ¿Dónde estás?"

De repente, el mismo sonido que los había alertado antes, volvió a sonar a su lado, se volvió con rapidez y para su terrible sorpresa, allí se encontró con al horrible criatura de innumerables patas, dispuesto a atacarle.


	8. Chapter 8

El ciempiés se lanzó contra Sam, pero el joven cazador se apartó y consiguió evitar que le alcanzara. El animal ser revolvió, era muy rápido para su gran tamaño y al Sam le costó más de lo que esperaba quitárselo de encima. Le dio una patada, con todas sus fuerzas, tanto que se hizo daño al golpear esa masa que parecía gelatina demasiado dura.

El animal cayó al suelo y se quedó allí; al menos lo había parado, ahora tendría tiempo de hacerse con el veneno, aunque primero tendría que averiguar de donde sacaba el veneno. Un ruido a su espalda llamó su atención y al darse la vuelta, se encontró con Nick, que apoyado en la puerta del almacén, tenía la mano sobre su cabeza, tapando una herida que no dejaba de sangrar.

"¿Crees que podría reclutarte para trabajar con nosotros en Londres? No se te da nada mal atrapar a seres prehistóricos." Sam le enseñó el recipiente en el que sin mirar e intentando evitar las nauseas que el ciempiés le provocaba, había depositado el veneno. "Definitivamente estás contratado."

Nick fue caminando hasta Sam aunque no pudo evitar tambalearse. Sam se levantó con rapidez y lo sujetó, dejó que Cutter se apoyara en él, sin importarle que apoyara la frente herida sobre su hombro.

"Vamos, tenemos que ir al hospital de paso te pueden mirar esa herida, ese bicho te ha dado bien." Cutter no contestó, ya le dolía bastante la cabeza y el orgullo como para decir nada. Además le gustaba que el chico llevara la iniciativa, de vez en cuando le gustaba que cuidaran de él.

Sam lo dejó en el coche. Primero tenía que ocuparse del ciempiés, no quería que nadie lo encontrara y saliera herido. Por eso, empujando el enorme y pegajoso cuerpo, lo metió en el almacén abandonado, asegurándose que cerraba bien la puerta para no llevarse una desagradable sorpresa en el futuro.

Justo después de eso, rápidamente subió al asiento del conductor y sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió al hospital, sin quitar la vista en todo momento de Nick, que con la cabeza apoyada en la ventanilla y los ojos cerrados, parecía haberse quedado dormido.

Sam estaba asustado. De repente se había convertido en líder de un grupo que apenas estaba formado. Su hermano estaba, lógicamente, demasiado ocupado con su amante, o que quisiera que fuera Stephen para él; este tenía bastante con sobrevivir hasta que le llevaran el veneno del ciempiés y Nick, que desde el principio lo había visto como un líder nato, necesitaba unas horas de reposo para volver a estar en plena forma.

Sam estaba sólo y tenía que ocuparse de todos, cuando siempre había tenido alguien en quien apoyarse, alguien que ayudara o alguien a quien ayudar a hacer las cosas bien. por primera vez, mientras conducía por aquella carretera desangelada y que parecía interminable, Sam se sentía perdido.

- o -

Stephen había perdido el conocimiento hacía una hora y no lo había vuelto a recuperar, sino todo lo contrario, a cada momento que pasaba, mientras Dean estaba sentado a su lado, impotente, sin poder hacer nada por ayudarle, justo lo que el cazador más odiaba, estar con las manos atadas en las peores situaciones; Stephen se iba a apagando poco a poco.

"Aguanta un poco más ¿vale? Sam estará aquí en seguida y tu amigo, Nick, seguro que traen la forma de curarte." Sujetó con fuerza la mano de Stephen, con la esperanza de que así supiera que estaba con él. "Confío en Sam, hace no mucho tiempo yo también estuve en una cama de hospital, luchando por sobrevivir y aunque los médicos decían que estaba a punto de morir, Sam se dio por vencido y mírame, aquí estoy; aunque todavía siga siendo un misterio como salí de aquello. Soy un superviviente y quiero que me dejes ayudarte a serlo."

Dean nunca pensó que aquello fuera enamorarse, pero era la única palabra que se le ocurría cuando miraba a Stephen. Él que siempre cambiaba de mujer en el siguiente bar al que entraba; el que no había querido nunca tener ningún tipo de atadura con nadie, él que pensaba que lo de tener mujer e hijos no iba con él; se veía a su mismo ahí sentado, con la garganta seca, pero sin ninguna intención de levantarse, agotado, pero sin estar dispuesto a dormir y pensando que haría si Stephen moría y pensaba que ese no podía ser Dean Winchester.

"_Sólo es un tío." _Se escuchó decir a si mismo. _"Te gusta, quieres tirártelo, estupendo, pero sólo es un tío y cuando os hayáis acostado te olvidarás de él. No estás enamorado Dean, sólo quieres pensar que lo estás."_

Dean sonrió; se estaba escuchando a si mismo mentirse de la forma más pobre que había escuchado nunca, por que en cuanto dijo aquello, su corazón lo hizo desaparecer y dibujó la imagen de Stephen en la cama, debajo de él, sonriéndole, esperando que Dean diera el siguiente paso, esperando que le besara, que hicieran el amor allí mismo.

Eso era lo que quería hacer el amor con él, pero no durante una larga e intensa noche de sexo y desenfreno, como dos buenos cazadores, como los mejores, sino que mientras lo miraba allí, tumbado, quería hacer el amor con él todas las noches, en todas las habitaciones de hotel de carretera posibles, ver las caras de sorpresa de las mujeres que intentarían ligar con ellos cuando supieran que estaban juntos. Por que eso era lo que quería, estar con Stephen.

Un revuelo se formó en el pasillo y aunque le costó levantarse de la incómoda silla y separarse de la cama, salió de habitación. Allí había varias enfermeras y dos médicos, que hablaban todos a la vez, por lo que Dean no pudo comprender lo que estaban diciendo.

Entonces escuchó una frase que hizo que el corazón el diera un vuelco. "Dice que es para el paciente de la 365." Nada más oír eso, Dean se alejó del cuarto, hasta el grupo de médicos y enfermeras.

"Lo siento, pero he oído que hablaban de la habitación 365. Mi… novio es el paciente de esa habitación. ¿Ocurre algo malo?" Uno de los médicos se lo quedó mirando, como si estuviera hablando un idioma completamente desconocido para ellos. Por lo que tuvo que ser el otro médico, al que ya había visto atender a Stephen el que hablara.

"No se preocupe, el señor Hart está en buenas manos."

"Eso ya me lo dijeron cuando le traje. Ahora quiero respuestas de verdad, no lo que le dicen a todo el mundo. Saben muy bien que lo que le ocurre no es normal, así que no me traten como a cualquier persona."

"Dean." Escuchar de repente la voz de su hermano, hizo que Dean se olvidara todo lo que les quería decir a unos médicos que lo miraban de forma muy amistosa y prefería no pensar porque.

"¿Sam que ocurre? ¿Lo habéis encontrado?" Sam asintió con la cabeza y cuando iba a hablar, Dean no se lo permitió pues le abrazó con tanta fuerza que estuvo a punto de dejarlo sin aire.

Estaba cansado, el ciempiés le había dado un par de buenos golpes y necesitaba sentarse, pero Dean le necesitaba más, su cuerpo rígido y tenso contra el suyo, su respiración acelerada y entrecortada, le decían a Sam, que su hermano estaba mal y ahora más que nunca, necesitaba el apoyo de su hermano pequeño.

"Vamos a la habitación y te lo cuento." Ya le había costado bastante que los médicos creyeran su historia sobre le veneno, sobre el experimento del gobierno que había salido mal y la extraña infección para la que estaban probando remedios. No era plan de que Dean se fuera de la lengua y dijera algo que destrozara un plan que apenas se sujetaba.

Tras dejar su hermano sentado en la misma silla de la que se había levantado, Sam cerró la puerta y miró a Stephen. Ya le habían colocado el vial con la solución que habían mezclado con el veneno y ahora tan sólo quedaba esperar que su cuerpo aceptar aquel remedio.

"¿Dónde está Nick?"

"Está dos habitaciones más allá descansando, el ciempiés le cogió cariño, aunque les dije que Nick había bebido demasiado y se había caído." Sam ocultó su preocupación por Nick, pues era lo que menos necesitaba Dean en ese momento.

"Pues ten cuidado no vaya a ser que ese bicho te quiera quitar a tu novio, ya ves lo que ha intentado conmigo." Dean tragó saliva con dificultad, pese que engañar a todo el mundo le era fácil cuando lo quería hacer con su hermano, casi nunca conseguía que se lo creyera.

"Dean…"

"No está mal esto para una primera cita. Seguro que ninguno de los dos olvida nunca la primea noche que pasaron con nosotros, si es que salen de esta claro." Dijo en voz baja, pero no lo suficiente para que Sam no le escuchara.

"Claro que van a salir de esta. Dentro de un par de días, esta noche no será más que un recuerdo más." Sam se arrodilló frente a su hermano, Dean tardó unos momentos en mirarle, aunque no lo quería hacer para no mostrar su debilidad frente a su hermano. Pero las lágrimas ya estaban allí, transformando sus ojos verdes en dos espejos que reflejaban el alma rota de Dean.

"¿Por qué son siempre malos recuerdos Sammy?"

"No digas eso, seguro que ya tienes algún buen recuerdo de Stephen, seguro que tu y él ya…"

"Eso es lo mal Sam, que los dos somos unos testarudos y orgullosos. Ninguno quería demostrar lo que sentía hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Si, estuvimos a punto, estábamos en ello, queríamos hacerlo y hubiera pasado si no hubierais llamado para cazar a esas cosas. Luego todo terminó mal."

"Dean lo siento, haberlo dicho, Nick y yo podríamos haber ido a por ellos."

Dean sonrió con tristeza y le revolvió el pelo a su hermano, encantado de saber que Sam todavía seguía manteniendo esa pequeña parte de chico inocente, que Dean estaba seguro que había perdido hacía tanto tiempo.

"Estás hablando conmigo Sammy, el mismo que dio su alma por ti o que el que hubiera muerto. ¿Pensaba que te iba a dejar pelear sólo con ese tal Cutter al que apenas conocíamos? Sam soy tu hermano y llevo protegiéndote toda la vida. No voy a cambiar ahora."

"No lo hagas Dean, no cambies nunca." Dean desvió la mirada de su hermano y se encontró con los ojos cansados, pero azules y hermosos de su cazador británico y le sonrió, mientras se acercaba a la cama.

"¿Ves como tu también puedes ser un superviviente?" Dijo Dean justo antes de besarle en los labios, intentando alejar de la visión de Stephen las lágrimas que poblaban sus ojos


	9. Chapter 9

Sam cerró la puerta del dormitorio con cuidado para no despertar a su hermano. No había podido entrar en el cuarto y comprobarse Dean se había dormido o todavía seguía dándole vueltas a la cabeza. Pero nada más abrir la puerta, vio el cuerpo de su hermano en la cama, inmóvil, obviamente profundamente dormido.

"¿Cómo está? Esta tarde se le veía agotado." Dijo Stephen a su espalda. Sam se dio la vuelta y le pidió que bajara la voz. "Lo siento. Veo que por fin a caído." Sam asintió mientras seguía al cazador hacia el salón. "¿Cuánto hacía que no dormía lo suficiente?"

"Al tercer día dejé de contarlo, pero ya sabes como es, un testarudo que siempre quiere cuidar de los demás." Stephen se sentó en el sofá y le ofreció y le ofreció una de las cervezas que había encima de la mesa al menor de los hermanos.

"De eso precisamente quería hablarte. Ayer salí del hospital, el veneno de ese bicho fue un efectivo, gracias." Sam asintió de nuevo. "Y lo único que recuerdo de mi estancia allí, es a Dean, siempre cerca, siempre pendiente de mi, cuando me despertaba, estaba en el cuarto y nunca se quedaba dormido. Ahora me doy cuenta que no lo conozco. Por eso necesito tu ayuda."

Sam miró a Stephen, sabía muy bien que era lo que le preocupaba, porque en algún momento de su vida él había pasado por algo similar en su relación con su hermano. "Cuando Dean quiere a alguien, lo da todo por esa persona, bien sea su hermano pequeño o bien el hombre del que…" Levantó la vista, no estaba seguro de decir aquello, no sabía si Stephen sentía lo mismo que había visto en los ojos de Dean. Tal vez le estuviera descubriendo algo que Dean había mantenido en secreto frente al cazador inglés.

"¿Quieres decir que se vuelve superprotector con las personas a las que quiere?" Sam dio un largo trago de cerveza. No estaba acostumbrado a hablar con Dean de sus sentimientos, como para hacerlo con el hombre que quería acostarse con él.

"Podría decirse que si." El pequeño de los Winchester estaba seguro que su hermano le mataría si se enteraba que había estado hablando con Stephen de todo aquello.

Pero Dean se estaba haciendo daño, lo había visto en el hospital, por primera vez en mucho tiempo le había visto llorar y no era por su hermano, lo cual era una novedad. Lo conocía demasiado bien como para saber que Dean no sería totalmente sincero con Stephen, que no le diría sus verdaderos sentimientos para que le rompiera el corazón en el futuro. Al menos ahora, tenía una oportunidad de dejar las cosas claras.

Stephen suspiró. Pocas veces podía decir que había estado enamorado de verdad y cuando lo había hecho, las cosas no habían salido como él esperaba. Pero ahora era diferente. Estaba seguro que comprendía los sentimientos de Dean, al menos los que el otro le había dejado ver. Estaba seguro que eran mucho más parecidos de lo que ninguno de ellos creía y eso precisamente era lo que más miedo le daba. Stephen era los protectores, de los que se sacrificaban, de los que lo daban todo por la otra persona y pensar ahora que alguien estaba haciendo lo mismo por él, era más de lo que podía asimilar en ese momento.

"¿Puedo ser sincero contigo?"

"Claro, ¿pero que hay de Nick? Pensaba que si él era tu mejor amigo, preferirías hablar con él de esto."

"No cuando necesito conocer a Dean y tu eres el que más me puede ayudar. Tengo miedo de hacerle daño." Sam abrió los de par en par y se quedó callado, de las muchas cosas que esperaba que Stephen le dijera, esa no era precisamente una de ellas. "Lo digo en serio. Dean quiere protegerme, lo ha hecho en el hospital, se ha pasado más días de los que mucha gente podría aguantar sin dormir y yo no se si estoy preparado para algo así."

Sam continuó mirándole en silencio, ni siquiera Dean se había sincerado más que un par de veces de esa forma con él. "Te diré la verdad, quería acostarme con él desde el primer momento que lo vi, aunque no hago eso normalmente. Hubo algo de tu hermano que me atrajo y que no me dejaba quitarme de la cabeza sus ojos verdes, su sonrisa, su…"

"Vale, no hace falta que seas tan explícito, creo que se por donde vas." Sam volvió a beber, desde luego no estaba preparado par algo así y mucho menos para escuchar por que un tío estaba deseando tirarse a su hermano.

"Lo siento. El caso es que… al final me colgué por Dean, justo cuando no nos dejasteis terminar lo que estábamos haciendo." Dijo el cazador con una sonrisilla en los labios, recordando el momento más íntimo que había tenido con Dean. "Cuando le estaba besando, cuando creía que nos acostaríamos, me di cuenta que quería algo más con él, pero no estaba seguro que era lo que él esperaba, así que no dije nada."

"Dean te quiere." Sam no supo porque lo dijo sin más, pero cuando quiso darse cuenta, las palabras habían salido de su boca como un torbellino y ya no había marcha atrás. Ahora si que Dean le iba a matar, pero ya que había empezado, ¿Qué más daba decir lo que Dean no se atrevería a hacer nunca? "En el hospital, cuando llegué, estaba destrozado pensando que te perdía. Nunca he visto a Dean así. Dean está enamorado de ti, pero si no haces algo, él no te dirá nada."

"¿Cuándo dices que haga algo…"

"Dean no se dejará proteger, no quiere ver que alguien se sacrifica por él, que alguien está vigilando que no le pase nada malo. Piensa que ese es su deber nada más. Hazlo, cuida de él pero procura que no se entere."

"Ufff, no creo que eso sea nada fácil."

"No creas, lo llevo haciendo más años de los que mi hermano piensa. Tienes que estar a su lado, no digas nada, simplemente tienes que estar ahí, su lado cuando esté a punto de caer."

Sam sabía muy bien de lo que estaba hablando, desde que se había convertido en un adulto, había estado protegiendo a su hermano y en los peores momentos, justo cuando Dean se había venido abajo, había estado preparado para darle la mano y evitar que cayera por el más profundo de los abismos.

"Como ahora mismo."

Stephen miró a la puerta cerrada del dormitorio, mientras Sam con un movimiento de cabeza le daba la razón. No dijo nada más, se levantó y fue hasta el cuarto. Tal y como había hecho Sam, abrió lentamente la puerta y cerrándola tras de si se tumbó en la cama junto a Dean.

Este se removió a notar el tierno beso que su compañero le dio en la mejilla, pero sin despertarse todavía, apretó el cuerpo contra el de Stephen. El otro cazador sonrió, con cierta tristeza por ver lo agotado que estaba, pero feliz por saber que Dean le necesitaba más de lo creía.

Recordaba cada una de las palabras que la había dicho Sam, como si se tratara de una especie de libro de instrucción para saber manejar a Dean. Lo abrazó y apoyó la cabeza en la almohada a su lado.

"¿Por qué me pones las cosas tan difíciles cuando es tan fácil quererte?" Al escuchar su tierna voz, Dean se dio la vuelta y abrió los ojos. Le sonrió y se acercó a él par besarle.

"¿Qué haces levantado? El médico dijo que te lo tomaras con calma." Incluso en ese momento estaba cuidando de él cuando quien más agotado estaba y quien más precisaba de cuidados era Dean.

"¿Te estás oyendo? No puedes mantener los ojos abiertos más de un minuto, estás totalmente agotado y aún así…" Entonces las palabras de Sam volvieron a su mente. No le iba a ser fácil eso de cuidarle sin que Dean se enterara, pero pensaba intentarlo en ese momento. "¿Quieres que me vaya a dormir? Bueno, yo pensaba quedare aquí contigo, hasta que despertaras más tarde." Stephen hizo mención de levantarse, pero las manos de Dean alrededor de su cintura le ayudaron a tumbarse de nuevo en la cama. "Eh, pensaba que querías que me fuera a descansar."

"También lo puedes hacer aquí, además, estoy seguro que la noche va a ser muy fría." Gracias a la oscuridad del cuarto, Dean no pudo ver la sonrisilla en los labios de Stephen que ya había decidido hablar más a menudo con Sam, si realmente quería mantener una relación con Dean.

"Tenías razón en una cosa, todavía estoy hecho polvo, así que ¿Qué tal si dormimos un poco y luego volvemos a donde lo dejamos el otro día?" Tener el cuerpo de Dean bajo el suyo y no poder hacer nada porque su amante tuviera que descansar, fue nada fácil para Stephen, pero consiguió contenerse.

Dean no contestó, simplemente suspiró y se volvió a acurrucar contra el cuerpo de Stephen, dejando que este lo abrazara, que arropara su cuerpo con sus brazos y cerró los ojos, dispuesto a dormir todo lo que no lo había hecho durante casi cuatro días, ahora que por fin estaba con quien quería y justo donde le apetecía.

- o -

Sam había visto a Stephen cerrar la puerta y por fin pudo respirar tranquilo. Esperaba que las cosas comenzaran a funcionar mejor para su hermano o de lo contrario, le mataría por todo lo que le había dicho al otro cazador.

"Sam, estabas aquí. Te he estado buscando." Nick se sentó en la mesa de café delante del joven cazador y le sonrió. Al ver que no contestaba, le acarició la mejilla para llamar su atención. "¿Ocurre algo?"

"¿Qué es lo que sientes por mi?" La pregunta cogió por sorpresa a Cutter, que desde luego no se esperaba algo así. Pero después de haber estado tan cerca de perderle, sin saber lo que realmente había entre ellos, Sam no estaba dispuesto a perder una nueva oportunidad de tener una relación en serio con el profesor. "Lo siento, no quería haber sonado tan directo, pero he estado hablando con Stephen, sobre él y mi hermano y después de lo que ha pasado estos días…"

Sin embargo, el profesor no le dejó terminar de hablar. Se senté junto a él en el sofá y acariciando lentamente su cabello le besó con delicadeza en los labios. Ninguno de los dos hombres había tenido mucha suerte nunca en el amor, por eso ahora querían tomárselo lentamente, con calma y sobretodo sin prisas.

"Me gustas mucho." Dijo Nick si atreverse a decir una completa realidad, que Sam había comprendido perfectamente al mirar en sus ojos azules. "Y quiero pasar todo el tiempo que sea posible contigo. No quiero pensar que no pudimos ser felices, aunque sólo fuera un día." Le volvió a besar, rodeando el cuerpo de Sam con ambas manos para atraerlo hacia si.

Sam por su parte rodeó su cuello, también con ambas manos y un momento más tarde se sentó sobre sus piernas. "¿Qué tal si discutimos esto en la cena que todavía tenemos pendiente tu y yo?"

"Una cena suena muy bien."

"¿Y una copa o dos después?" Continuó diciendo Sam mientras le besaba el cuello poco a poco. "Luego podríamos venir aquí, a tu cuarto o al mío y terminar la noche, así dejaríamos todo el asunto claro." Nick sonrió, tumbó a Sam en el sofá y se arrodilló en el suelo para poder besarle tranquilamente.

"Una noche solos tu y yo." Poco a poco, Sam fue dejando a un lado la conversación que había tenido con Stephen, pues estaba haciendo algo mucho más interesante y que deseaba hacer desde hacía días. Después de lo que habían pasado, esa noche no lo iba a dejar escapar.


	10. Chapter 10

"¡Stephen, ya pensábamos que os habíais olvidado de nosotros. ¿Qué tal os va por Estados Unidos?" El cazador sonrió al escuchar la voz de Abby al otro lado del teléfono. Su amiga tenía razón. Aunque no le gustara reconocerlo, había estado demasiado ocupado con los ojos verdes de un cazador americano.

"Bueno, ya sabes, un par de criaturas devueltas a su época." Stephen se dio la vuelta hacia el dormitorio en el que todavía estaba Dean. La puerta estaba entre abierta, por lo que pudo ver el cuerpo del cazador, medio cubierto por la sábana, abrazado a la almohada y durmiendo todavía. "Puede que volvamos pronto."

"No sabes cuanto os echamos de menos por aquí. No es lo mismo sin vosotros. Lester no nos deja tranquilos y la pobre Jenny hace lo que puede, pero si te soy sincera Stephen, Connor y yo os necesitamos por aquí."

Dean se removió en la cama, se estaba despertando, después de dormir más doce horas seguidas, se sentía bien. Estiró el brazo buscando a Stephen pero no lo encontró.

"Abby tengo que dejarte, ya te diré cuando volvemos, tenemos un par de novedades que contaros." Después de tanto tiempo trabajando juntos, Abby había aprendido a comprender cada uno de los tonos de voz de su amigo y al escucharlo ahora, se dio cuenta que pocas veces le había oído hablar tan animadamente.

"¿Me vas a dejar así, sin contármelo?"

"¿Stephen?" Dijo Dean desde la otra habitación, aunque Stephen ya estaba casi en la puerta como para que Abby lo escuchara. "¿Por qué no vuelves a la cama?" Si Stephen hubiera podido ver la expresión de su amiga en ese momento, seguramente se hubiera reído de su incredulidad.

"¿Perdona? ¿Stephen tienes a un hombre en tu cama?"

"Nos vemos a la vuelta Abby."

"Stephen, no me cuelgues ahora." Pero Stephen ya se había despedido de ella entre risas. Abby escuchó pasos a su espalda y con la misma expresión de no poder creerse lo que había escuchado se volvió hacia Connor. "No me lo puedo creer."

"¿Qué ocurre?" Connor llegó hasta ella, la abrazó y le besó el cuello cariñosamente.

"Creo que Stephen tiene novio."

- o -

Poco más tarde del amanecer, Nick se despertó. Sam estaba abrazado a él, por lo que apenas pudo moverse. Tenía la cabeza del chico apoyada sobre su pecho y sus piernas, enrolladas con las suyas. Le acarició el cabello y tras oler su suave aroma le besó.

Sam se movió y murmuro algo, pero continuó durmiendo. Cutter sonrió cálidamente. No recordaba haber vivido en su vida una noche tan intensa como la había tenido la noche anterior.

Apenas habían hablado, pero no les había hecho falta pronunciar ninguna palabra para hacer que todo tuviera sentido entre ellos; las miradas de ambos habían sido suficientes para comprenderse.

Sam movió una mano entre sueños hasta el pecho de Nick. Cutter suspiró con intensidad, no podía quitarse de la cabeza la forma en la que Sam había recorrido su cuerpo con ambas manos, sabía donde tocarle, que hacer para hacerle sentir bien, como si le conociera desde siempre.

"_¿Cómo he podido estar todo este tiempo si ti?" _Pensó Nick asegurándose de no decirle voz alta para no despertar al joven cazador. _"Toda la vida hasta ahora buscando a la mujer perfecta y resulta que eras tu el que me iba a cambiar para siempre."_

"Creo que me estoy enamorando de ti." Dijo Sam al besar a Cutter la noche anterior. Los dos estaban en la cama, habían hecho el amor hasta que terminar exhaustos, pero no se habían separado, sus cuerpos seguían muy juntos. "No es algo que me pase habitualmente, con la vida que mi hermano y yo llevamos no tenemos mucho tiempo para pensar en el amor."

Cutter rodeó el cuerpo del chico y lo tumbó en la cama, se recostó sobre él y se apoderó de sus labios. Si Sam supiera que a Nick le ocurría lo mismo... Tras perder a Claudia, había llegado a la conclusión de que no volvería a enamorarse nunca, que nadie podría reemplazar lo que sentía por ella. Le besó con desesperación, el miedo a perderlo después de lo ocurrido durante los últimos días, le obligaba a desear el cuerpo del cazador con mayor decisión.

"Nick ¿Qué pasará ahora?"

"¿A que refieres?" Cutter se tumbó al lado de Sam, observando como el chico se volvía hacia él. Su mirada era triste, aunque Nick no sabía por que. "Sam, muchacho ¿que ocurre? No me digas ahora que te arrepientes de algo." Le tomó de la barbilla para que le mirara a los ojos y le sonrió cariñosamente.

"Esas criaturas están de vuelta en su momento y vosotros… ¿No has pensado todavía en volver a casa?" ¿Cómo podía decirle a esos ojos de cachorrillo abandonado que ya le había llamado Lester y que le había insistido en tenerlos otra vez de vuelta cuanto antes?

Entonces se le ocurrió, parecía tan sencillo que Nick no comprendía como no había pensado antes en ello. "Venid con nosotros, Dean y tu, ¿Por qué no nos tomáis vosotros unas vacaciones y venís a Londres unos días?" Sam lo miró en silencio, sorprendido por la proposición. "¿No tienes curiosidad en ver como trabajamos nosotros allí?"

"¿Quieres que me vaya contigo?" Si no lo conociera bastante bien, Nick diría que Sam acababa de ruborizarse, le vio morderse el labio y se dio cuenta que sin querer estaba cogiendo con fuerza su mano.

"Vamos, sólo unos días. No te pido que vengas a vivir conmigo o que te cases conmigo."

"Oh." El silencio se apoderó de los dos. Nick sonrió, intentando no romper a reír, al ver como su joven amante cambiaba de color rápidamente y por verlo un momento más tarde ocultar el rostro en la almohada, mientras emitía graciosos sonidos. "Dios, soy un idiota."

"¿Por qué? A mi me ha parecido totalmente encantador. ¿Así que te gustaría vivir conmigo?" Sam se incorporó con rapidez.

"No, bueno, si, bueno, no ahora, no como si fuéramos. Dios, ahora es cuando piensas que soy un estúpido o peor aún que estoy jugando contigo." Se pasó la mano por el pelo con nerviosismo. "Claro que quiero ir contigo, pero cuando has dicho eso de unos días, he creído que era tu forma de decirme que no somos más que algo para pasar el rato."

Nick se arrodilló en la cama frente a Sam y cubrió sus labios con un intenso beso, que le hizo callar. Sam intentó rodearlo con ambos brazos, pero Cutter fue más rápido y atrapándolos lo empujó contra la cama sin posibilidad de escapatoria.

"No te estoy pidiendo que me des el "si quiero" al menos no de momento." Sam volvio a intentar a hablar, pero Cutter continuó haciéndolo. "Quiero que conozcas a mi equipo, a mi familia en realidad, quiero que veas lo que hacemos y que formas parte de ello por unos días." Le besó, Sam estaba nervioso, ningún demonio le había hecho nunca sentir así, ninguna criatura le había impedido hablar o moverse como la mirada azul de Cutter y sus sensuales manos lo hacían ahora. "Lo que venga luego, ya habrá tiempo de decidirlo. ¿Qué me dices?"

Sam sonrió. "Unos días en Londres no suenan nada mal. Nunca he estado en Europa." Se sentó sobre Nick y atrapando ahora sus brazos le besó, la noche había terminado, todavía quedaba tiempo para amarse.

"¿Cuánto rato llegas despierto?" Preguntó Sam con voz todavía adormecida al despertarse y darse cuenta que Nick le estaba mirando. "¿Qué crees que dirán Dean y Stephen cuando se enteren?"Elevó el rostro hacia Cutter y sonrió. Cutter iba a decir algo, pero entonces la puerta del dormitorio se abrió lentamente.

- o -

"¿Stephen? ¿Por qué no vuelves a la cama?" Por muy a gusto que Stephen estaba hablando con Abby, la voz de Dean pudo más. Se dio la vuelta. Dean, dejando que la sábana se deslizara por su cuerpo, hasta dejarlo prácticamente desnudo, sonrió con picardía al cazador británico y con un gesto de mano le invito a ir con él.

Stephen dejó el móvil sobre el sillón donde estaba toda la ropa de Dean y se sentó en la cama. Deslizó la mano sobre el pecho desnudo de Dean, mientras este se quedó quieto. "Dijiste que cuando teníamos algo que terminar." Stephen llevó su otra mano hasta la nuca de Dean y acercó su cuerpo para poder besarle.

Dean continuó sin moverse, dejó que Stephen le besara, que se apoderara de sus labios y le tumbara en la cama, mientras se recostaba sobre él. "¿Y esto, donde se a quedado nuestra pequeña confrontación del otro día?" Bajó las manos por el pecho de Dean y las colocó a ambos lados de las caderas del otro cazador.

Entonces Dean sonrió con aquella expresión triunfal que mostraba cuando sabía que tenía a un demonio donde quería. Con rapidez, rodeó el cuerpo de Stephen con ambas piernas y sin más, se colocó sobre él, dejándolo tumbado en la cama; con las manos sujetas por las suyas y el peso de Dean sobre su vientre.

"Nunca subestimes a tu presa." Le mordió el labio, hasta hacerle gemir. "¿Quieres que lo terminemos o no?" Apretó su cuerpo contra Stephen, haciendo pequeños movimientos para hacer que Stephen suspirara. Sonrió al verle cerrar los ojos con fuerza.

"Dean…" Stephen trató de mover los brazos, tenía que tocarle, necesitaba sentir la piel de Dean entre sus dedos, mientras Dean se movía sobre él. Pero el otro hombre no le dejó, estaba haciendo demasiada fuerza. "Dean, por favor."

"¿Qué ocurre Stephen quieres algo?" Dean mantuvo su seductora sonrisa. Se acercó al oído de Stephen y sopló levemente. "Esta vez no te vas a escapar cazador." Stephen suspiró de nuevo, apretando sus piernas contra Dean, para poder tener su cuerpo más cerca de él.

Dean liberó sus manos, bajándolas por su pecho y al llegar a su vientre le desabrochó el pantalón. Stephen levantó el cuerpo, pero Dean le empujó, no le gustaban los juegos fáciles. Bajó la cremallera e introdujo la mano en la ropa interior de Stephen. El gemido que Stephen soltó en ese momento fue el más intenso.

Entonces se incorporó con rapidez y capturó los labios de Dean con fuerza, mientras este continuaba acariciándole bajo la ropa. La otra mano la bajó hasta el trasero de Dean y al escucharlo gemir también sonrió.

Los dos hicieron fuerza por ganar aquella batalla, ninguno se iba a dar por vencido, sus manos se deslizaban por el cuerpo del otro, Dean masajeando a Stephen bajo la ropa y este tocando a Dean allí donde ningún hombre le había tocado nunca. Los dos gimieron al mismo tiempo y se miraron y se quedaron allí un momento. Era la hora de decidir, uno de los dos tenía que hacerse con el poder, uno de los dos tenía que ser el más fuerte.

"Me has salvado durante estos días." Dijo de repente Dean. Stephen se quedó petrificado. Tenía a Dean, completamente desnudo, sentado sobre él, pero en ese momento no pensaba en hacer el amor con él, en ganar esa batalla. Tan sólo quería mirarle a los ojos y comprender lo que el cazador quería decirle.

"¿Cómo dices?" Dean rodeó el cuello de Stephen con ambos brazos. "Qué yo sepa, yo era el que estaba en la cama en el hospital y tu el que has cuidado de mi." Stephen fue a besarle de nuevo, pero Dean volvió a hablar.

"No, estos días he descubierto que puedo enamorarme de alguien como yo, alguien que puede luchar a mi lado. Sabes lo duro que es querer a alguien y no decirle nada por miedo a perderle."

Dean empujó ligeramente a Stephen con una mano hasta hacer que se tumbara en la cama. "Dean…"

"¿Por qué no nos dejamos de tonterías y hacemos lo que los dos queremos?" Se deshizo del pantalón de Stephen y lo tiró a un lado, luego se tumbó sobre él y le besó. Sin embargo, no se trató de un beso apasionado y duro como lo había sido antes, sino que ahora había cariño, amor dirían los, si quisieran reconocer sus sentimientos. Que más daba quien hiciera que, si los querían hacer el amor en ese momento.

Una hora después, los dos estaban abrazados, sudando y respirando agitadamente. "Nunca me había acostado con alguien así. Dios ha sido genial." Dijo Stephen mirando a Dean que asentía. Le revolvió el cabello y le besó. "Sabes, antes he hablado con una amiga y me ha preguntado cuando volvemos a casa y estaba pensando en que tal vez querrías venir por unos días." Dean sonrió. "Estoy seguro que Sam estaría encantado de venir también. ¿Qué, unas vacaciones?"

"¿Londres, tu y yo, cazando esas cosas?" Dean se levantó de la cama casi de un salto. "Vamos, vístete." Un minuto más tarde, Dean llamó a la puerta del dormitorio de su hermano.


	11. Chapter 11

"¿Alguien me puede decir porque Cutter y su amigo llegan tarde? ¿Es que acaso nunca van a cumplir una directriz mía?" El silencio más absoluto se adueñó del despacho de Lester, pues ningún miembro del equipo de Cutter contestó. "Muy bien, no era necesario decir las cosas tan rotundamente. Pero en serio ¿Dónde se han metido?, dijeron que vendrían en el primer avión que llegaba hoy por la mañana a Londres y todavía no han dado señales de vida.

"No lo se pero a lo mejor se han entretenido." Contestó Abby, obligándose a si misma a decir lo que ya sabía y que tan sólo había compartido con Connor. Sabía que Stephen no aparecería sólo y se preguntó si Cutter haría lo mismo. Connor la miró y sonrió, pues acababa de leerle la mente sin pronunciar ninguna palabra.

"Bueno no importa, se que no va a servir de nada lo que os diga, así haced el favor de avisarme cuando los señores se dignen a aparecer por aquí, si es que lo hacen en algún momento del día de hoy." Lester salió del despacho, dejando al resto del equipo allí. Jenny miró a los dos miembros más jóvenes y esperó.

"¿Qué ocurre?" Dijo Connor con su misma sonrisa infantil dibujada en los labios.

"No os hagáis los tontos, ¿Qué es lo que sabéis sobre Nick y Stephen?"

"Nada más aparte de lo que me dijo Stephen por teléfono." Jenny no contestó, tan sólo los miró a los dos en silencio. "No sabemos nada Jenny, pero creo que tal vez no vuelvan solos."

"No os sigo."

"Creo que Stephen tiene pareja, alguien a quien a conocido en Estados Unidos."

"Bueno, eso está bien, Stephen necesita a alguien y estaría bien conocer a su chica. Stephen pasa demasiado tiempo preocupado por el equipo y necesita pasar más tiempo para él. No se, seguro que es una chica encantadora."

Abby se echó a reír. "Encantadora no se si es esa persona, pero lo que no estoy tan segura es que sea una chica."

"¿Quieres decir que Stephen está saliendo con un hombre?"

"Eso creo. Le oí hablar cuando estaba hablando con Stephen." Jenny se había quedado sin palabras. "Lo que ya no se es porque Nick llega tarde, no es propio de él retrasarse a la hora de llegar al trabajo. Debe tener una razón muy importante."

- o -

"¿Qué te parece?" Preguntó Cutter a Sam. El cazador miró a su alrededor. Nunca había visto, más que en las películas la típica casa inglesa y esa le había dejado impresionado.

Le recordaba poco a la casa de Lawrence, en la había nacido y vivido durante sus primeros meses de vida. Aquel lugar no era tan acogedor a primera vista, no irradiaba la vitalidad y alegría que su madre le imprimía a la casa.

Hacía mucho que no pensaba en su madre, en lo que hubiera sido su vida si Azazel no la hubiera matado. Tal vez hubiera acabado la carrera, tal vez Dean también hubiera ido a la universidad. Sin querer, se entristeció, pensando la vida que había perdido y en lo poco que había sabido durante toda su existencia lo que era un familia de verdad.

"¿Estás bien? Te has quedado mudo de repente." Nick rodeó la cintura del cazador con ambas manos y le besó el cuello. Sam se lo quedó mirando, adoraba a ese hombre, no sabía como era posible que con una sola mirada le hiciera sentir bien; nada más mirar al profesor ya estaba sonriendo.

"Si, es que no estoy muy acostumbrado a estar con alguien el tiempo suficiente para que me inviten a su casa. Esto es genial, seguro que tienes por ahí un esqueleto entero de uno de los dinosaurios que estudias."

"Antes guardaba uno en el armario trastero, pero desde que cazamos a esas criaturas para devolver las cosas a su lugar, lo tiré, ya no me impresiona tanto." Sam se echó a reír, le encantaba el sentido del humor de su compañero. "Vamos siéntate te pondré algo fresco ¿Qué tal un te frío?"

"Preferiría una cerveza, no llevo tanto tiempo aquí como para cambiar tan pronto mis costumbres." Nick le besó en los labios y lo dejó en salón para entrar a la cocina.

Sam inspeccionó la gran habitación. Las paredes estaban llenas de libros, algunos de gran antigüedad, que debían de ser muy caros. Otros llevan papelitos metidos entres sus páginas, notas que el profesor había ido dejando por ahí para sus próximas investigaciones. Sobre la chimenea había varias figuritas y algunos huesos, de dinosaurios supuso Sam y en la mesa de café tras fotos enmarcadas.

El cazador se sentó en el sofá y miró las fotos. En una reconoció a Stephen junto a Nick, aunque los dos parecían bastante más jóvenes. Seguramente sería de los años de universidad de su amigo. En la segunda Nick estaba con una mujer, Sam se preguntó si sería su exmujer o alguna otra novia que hubiera tenido. Sonrió, pues debía ser el primer hombre del que el profesor se enamoraba en su vida. Eso era todo un halago para él.

En la tercera foto aparecía también Stephen y la segunda mujer, pero había otras dos personas, dos muchachos, un chico moreno y una chica rubia. No sabía porque pero todos juntos parecían un equipo, tal vez lo fueran.

Un ruido se escuchó al final del pasillo y sobresaltó a Sam. Un segundo más tarde, el ruido se transformó en pasos, una persona, dos, incluso tres llegó a pensar el cazador. Se levantó y se preparó para coger su arma; pero no la llevaba consigo,

"¡Nick!" Dijo, esperando que su compañero le escuchara desde la cocina, pero Cutter estaba haciendo mucho ruido y no le oyó.

"Vaya, así que tu eres el nuevo juguetito de Nick. No se porque no pero no me sorprende mucho que haya dado por imposibles a las mujeres." Helen Cutter apareció de improviso en el salón. Sonrió con malicia y dio un paso hacia Sam. "Creo que me serás útil."

"¿Perdón?" Dijo Sam totalmente sorprendido. Desconocía quien era esa mujer y porque le hablaba de esa forma tan retorcida y tan poco educada.

"Oh, lo siento, que descuido el mío, ni siquiera me he presentado. Helen Cutter, la bruja mala del cuento, seguramente te habrá dicho Nick. Si tan sólo comprendiera que lo que intento hacer es bueno para toda la humanidad…" Dijo Helen para si misma, como si por un momento hubiera olvidado la presencia del muchacho en la habitación.

"Eres su ex, vale ¿y se puede saber por donde has entrado? No creo que tal y como Nick me ha hablado de ti te haya dejado una llave para que campes a tus anchas por aquí."

"Ah eso, si. Veo que Nick te ha contado todo lo relacionado con las anomalías. Yo, puedo controlarlas, crearlas y moverme por ella con libertad."

"¡Nick!" Volvió a gritar Sam. Estaba desarmado aunque podría luchar sin ningún problema con aquella mujer, después de haberlo hecho con los peores demonios posibles no supondrían ningún problema.

"Lo siento Sammy muchacho, pero será mejor que no grites si quieres que hagamos las cosas fáciles." Los otros dos pares de pasos que había escuchado un momento antes, aparecieron en la habitación. Se sorprendido al ver que se trataba de dos hombres exactamente iguales, dos clones podría decir.

Los dos hombres dieron un paso adelante hacia él y Sam intentó refugiarse tras el sofá. "El problema es que a mi no me gustan las cosas fáciles." Sam miró rápidamente a su alrededor, buscando algo que le pudiera servir de arma, pero además de los huesos y las figuras de Cutter no había otra cosa que le pudiera ser útil.

"Hablas igual que Nick y Stephen veo que te están enseñando bien, pero veo que no te han contado nada de mi." Helen levantó la mano y los dos hombres se acercaron todavía más a Sam, cada uno por un extremo del sofá. Los dos hombres levantaron sus armas y el cazador tensó el cuerpo.

Un momento antes esperaba que Nick apareciera y le dijera que aquello no era más que una broma, pero ahora que se daba cuenta que las cosas se estaban poniendo realmente feas, esperó que no apareciera, por mucho que le hubiera contado sobre sus cacerías de dinosaurios, no se lo imaginaba en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, como la que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

"Chicos, ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer."

Pero los dos hombres se detuvieron de pronto. Sam no entendía nada, pero no llegó a preguntar, pues en ese momento notó un pinchazo en el cuello, como si de una picadura de mosquito se tratara. Pero una picadura no hacía que la cabeza comenzara a darle vueltas o a que sintiera que las piernas no le podrían sostener en pie por mucho más tiempo.

"Evitad que se de un golpe muy fuerte al caer, quiero el cuerpo intacto para la transferencia."

"¿De que está hablando?" Dijo Sam sintiendo la voz demasiado pesada, como si no estuviera saliendo de su propio cuerpo, como si el no estuviera hablando. Se tambaleó y vio que uno de los hombres se acercaba a él, pero con todas sus fuerzas, le dio un golpe para alejarlo. "¡Nick, ayúdame!" Dijo por fin, un momento antes de caer de rodillas al suelo.

"Vámonos, la barrera de alteración del sonido que he colocado ya estará desapareciendo y Cutter pronto se enterará de nuestra presencia." Sam respiraba con dificultad y apenas podía moverse.

Los dos hombres lo cogieron por los brazos, intentó revelarse, que le quitaran las manos de encima, pero por más que quería hacerlo, no pudo moverse. "Nick…"

Cutter apareció en el salón al escuchar la voz de su compañero, que suplicante, le pedía ayuda, pero allí ya no estaba Sam. Miró a su alrededor pero pese a estar completamente sólo escuchó un sonido a su espalda, un sonido demasiado familiar para él.

Llegó al final de pasillo y allí vio a Helen y delante de ella, atravesando la anomalía que se había formado en su casa, dos hombre que arrastras, transportaban el cuerpo inconsciente de Sam.

"Helen ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!"

Ella se dio la vuelta sonriendo triunfalmente. "Nick es una pena que nunca hayas creído en mi proyecto, dentro de poco verás que todo tiene sentido." Sin esperar la respuesta de Cutter, Helen atravesó finalmente la anomalía y esta se cerró a su espalda.

"¡Sam, no!"

- o -

"¿Sabes que es la primera vez que hago el amor en mi cama con un hombre?" Stephen se apoyó sobre el brazo y miró a Dean sonriendo. Se acerco a él y le besó en los labios.

"No ha estado mal, creo que lo estamos mejorando cada vez que nos acostamos." Dean se incorporó y sin dejar que Stephen se moviera se sentó sobre su vientre, le atrapó las manos y le besó con pasión. "Pero todavía tenemos mucho que practicar para que nos salga perfecto."

"Vale, pero esta tarde quiero llevarte al Arca, quiero que conozcas al resto del equipo."

"No digas tonterías, quieres fardar de novio delante de tus amigos." Stephen abrió la boca para contestar, pero su teléfono sonó en ese momento.

"Nick, siento el retraso, ya se que Lester debe estar subiéndose por las paredes… ¿Nick que pasa?" Dean miró a su compañero y al ver que su expresión se volvía preocupada se quitó de encima de su cuerpo.

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó el cazador cuando Stephen colgó el teléfono.

"Vamos, ven conmigo."

"Stephen ¿Qué pasa?" Dean cogió el brazo de su compañero cuando este se levantó de la cama, pues no podía soportar que no le mirara a los ojos, pues eso significaba que algo realmente grave estaba ocurriendo.

"Es tu hermano, le han secuestrado."

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

"Dean…"

"No me vengas con excusa, dime ahora mismo quien se ha llevado a mi hermano y como puedo acabar con ellos."


	12. Chapter 12

"Dean ¿puedes dejar de dar vuelta por un momento?" Stephen puso las manos sobre los hombros del cazador y lo sujetó con fuerza. Dean estaba tenso, desde que lo conocía jamás lo había visto así. Pero que podía decirle, era normal sabiendo que su hermano había sido secuestrado, aunque se alegró de que su amante no supiera de todo lo que era capaz alguien como Helen.

"No, la verdad es que no puedo. No se donde está Sam y ahora mismo puede estar muerto, apenas me has dicho quien es esa tal Helen, pero por tu cara diría que es alguien de mucho cuidado ¿Estoy en lo cierto? Así que no me pidas que me calme o que deje de dar vueltas porque es lo único que puedo hacer hasta que le ponga las manos encima a esa mujer."

Dean se dejó caer sobre una mesa. Que estaba agotado era una realidad que no podía ocultar por mucho que intentara hacerse el fuerte, pero por mucho que la situación fuera desesperada, no iba a rendirse.

"Dean…" Stephen se lo quedó mirando en silencio, ¿Qué podía decirle? Dean no era de los tipos que expresaban sus sentimientos, había creado un muro tan grande frente al mundo que penetrarlo se hacía casi imposible. El cazador estaba allí, taciturno, con la mirada clavada en el suelo y jugueteando con algo en manos, algo que hasta ese momento, Stephen no había visto. "¿Qué es eso?"

Dean miró en la misma dirección y sonrió con tristeza. Allí estaba entre sus dedos, el teléfono de su hermano, el mismo que se había dejado en su bolsa y que Dean había encontrado justo antes de enterarse de su desaparición.

No se había separado de él desde entonces y hasta que no supiera que su hermano estaba bien, no tenía ninguna intención de hacerlo. "Iba a dárselo cuando nos viéramos. Sam tiene muy mala cabeza y en lugar de meterlo en su bolsa, lo metió en la mía."

"Te prometo que podrás devolvérselo." Stephen rodeó los hombros de su compañero con el brazo y le puso una cerveza en la mano. "Bebe, te sentará bien."

"por mucho que quieras emborracharme no vas a conseguir que me quede aquí cuando deis con mi hermano. Esa tal Helen es mía, quiero encargarme de ella personalmente." Dean dio un largo trago de la cerveza, pero su sabor le supo más amargo que nunca.

"No, lo siento, pero Helen es cosa mía, si tiene a Sam es por mi, porque está conmigo. Podría decir que Helen es la persona que conocéis por mi culpa." Cutter, que acababa de aparecer en la habitación miró a Stephen, su amigo sabía perfectamente de lo que estaba hablando, aunque consideraba a Helen suficientemente loca para poder formarse a si misma tal y como era. "Debería haberla detenido hacer mucho tiempo y ahora puede que haga algo horrible por haber tenido demasiados escrúpulos con ella."

"Yo no he dicho que vaya a detenerla. No conozco a esa mujer, pero es un monstruo y ¿sabes que hacemos mi hermano y yo con los monstruos?" Dean se levantó y se alejó de los dos, pero Stephen fue detrás de él.

"Dean, tienes que relajarte, esto no está ayudando. Se lo que sientes ahora mismo." Dean se dio la vuelta, quería replicar, decirle que no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba sintiendo, pero al mirar a Stephen a los ojos, se dio ceunta que había mucho más. "Helen ha intentado matarnos muchas veces y ¿sabes cuantas veces a estado Cutter en peligro, cuantas veces se me ha pasado por la cabeza que podría perder a mi mejor amigo por su culpa? Se que te gustaría matarla en cuanto la vieras, pero entonces te estarías poniendo a su misma altura y eso es justo lo que no te puedo permitir porque creo que te quiero demasiado."

Dean se quedó sin palabras. Stephen acababa de decirle que quería, aquello se estaba convirtiendo en una costumbre de lo más normal, aunque para alguien como Dean que el amor estaba fuera de todas sus expectativas, escucharlo decir de una forma tan sincera sonaba extraño.

Cogió a Stephen de la chaqueta y atrayendo su cuerpo hasta él le besó con rudeza en los labios, se apoderó de su boca desatando toda la rabia contenida desde hacía horas y le besó hasta quedar casi sin aliento.

"Si no me dejas acabar con ella." Le dijo casi al oído. "Al menos deja que sea yo el que tire la llave de su celda al río." Por fin, Stephen abrazó al cazador. Sabía que eso era justo lo que necesitaba en ese momento, que alguien estuviera con él, que alguien le sostuviera cuando no pudiera más o para evitar que cometiera un terrible error.

Empezaba a conocerlo muy bien y eso le gustaba. Conocía esa mirada de miedo en los ojos verdes de Dean, que le decía que no podía soportar la idea de perder a su hermano, conocía la forma en que sus manos recorrían su espalda, esperando el apoyo necesario para seguir adelante cuando más destrozado estaba y conocía esa forma de respirar, algo más rápida de lo normal, que Dean usaba sin darse cuenta, cuando se sentía perdido agobiado.

"Te lo prometo, pero creo que Nick va primero para eso, tiene mayor veteranía en lo que se refiera a odiar a Helen y ahora igual que tu tiene un buen motivo."

Dean se quedó mirando a Cutter. "Le quiere ¿verdad? Cutter está enamorado de mi hermano." Stephen tan sólo asintió como respuesta. "Creo que Sam también le quiere, incluso antes de desaparecer, creo que Sam se estaba planteando que darse aquí con él."

"Vamos no pienses en nada de eso ahora, primero vamos a recuperarle y luego te propongo que te quedes una temporada con nosotros y cacemos juntos unos cuantos dinosaurios." Dean no se podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Era la primera vez que alguien le hablaba de algún tipo de compromiso tenía que ser en ese momento.

Dean estaba confuso, todos los pensamientos daban vueltas en su cabeza, el miedo por perder a Sam, la imagen de encontrarlo muerto, Stephen a su lado abrazándole, hacer el amor con él. Todo lo bueno y lo malo estaba dentro de su cabeza y estaba a punto de hacerle perderle juicio.

"Creo que necesito tomar un poco de aire fresco." Dijo de forma totalmente sincera por primera vez desde que había comenzado aquella locura.

"Chicos, creo que tenemos algo." Connor entró en el laboratorio de Cutter, el chico estaba nervioso. "Nos acababa de llegar una transmisión y creo que deberíais verla." Sin decir nada más Connor esperó a que los tres hombres le siguieran. "¿Qué tal va Abby? ¿A cambiado algo?"

"Míralo por ti mismo."

"¿Se puede saber de que estáis hablando?" Dean fue hasta el ordenador en el que ya estaban mirando todos. "Dios mío, Sammy, estás vivo, gracias a dios."

Sam estaba en el suelo, a simple vista estaba inconsciente pero a los pocos segundos comenzó a moverse. Una puerta se abrió al final de la habitación y tras aparecer una alargada sombra, producida por la luz, todos pudieron ver que quien acababa de entrar.

"Te presento a mi exmujer, Helen Cutter." Dean miró a aquella mujer, como más odio del que creía posible sentir. No la conocía de nada, pero su instinto le decía que debía cruzar aquella pantalla de ordenador y matarla allí mismo.

"Hola Sam y hola Nick." Helen levantó la mirada hacia la cámara de seguridad. "Seguro que el otro muchacho, el nuevo juguete de Stephen también está contigo."

"¿Qué es lo que quieres Helen?" Mientras hablaba Nick escuchó remugar a Sam y lo vio despertarse. Debían haberle dado una buena dosis de sedantes para dejarlo inconsciente durante tanto tiempo. "Déjale en paz, el no tiene nada que ver con los problemas que tenemos tu y yo."

"¿Quién a decidido eso Nick? Además, no esperaba que cambiaras por un crío, tanto tiempo diciendo que estabas enamorado de mi, tanto que habías sufrido y luego Claudia, creía que también estabas enamorado de ella. ¿Qué es lo que tiene este niño para habernos olvidado tan rápido?"

"Eso no te incumbe Helen."

"Pues yo creo que si, porque si tengo que decidir si matarlo o no, necesitaré unos buenos motivo para no hacerlo. Dime es que él te hace algo que no te hacía yo. Seguro que es bueno en la cama… y su anatomía es… increíble podría decir."

"Aléjate de él." Dijo por fin Dean, incapaz de contenerse, su voz sonó con eco al escucharla a través de la pantalla del ordenador. "Deja en paz a mi hermano. Como le hagas algo te juro que nadie podría evitar que te mate."

"Muy atrevido muchacho. Es una pena que no sepas que tengo unos cuantos juguetitos que podrían hacerle daño a tu hermano. ¿verdad Sam?" Helen se dio la vuelta, Sam estaba despierto y comenzaba a incorporarse. Sin embargo, al tratar de levantarse, se dio cuenta que tenía una argolla alrededor del tobillo. "¿Alguien sabe lo que es eso caballeros?"

"Dios no." Dijo Cutter por lo bajo para que Helen no lo escuchara al otro lado. "Eso mismo artefacto lo usaba como contención de animales, la gente para la que trabajó Helen hace unos meses. Da fuertes descargas eléctricas hasta que la criatura termina por ceder y se calma."

"¿Qué voltaje tiene eso Nick?"

"No estoy estoy seguro, pero a menos de que haya sido remodelado y su acción haya sido disminuida, esas argollas servían para tranquilizar a los velociraptores."

"¿Y bien Nick? Ahora que seguramente sabe que lo es mi pequeño juguete, que tal y me haces caso para que yo libere al tuyo."

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?"

"Que fácil me lo has puesto Nick, creía que lucharías un poco más. Aunque pensándolo bien eso quiere decir que estás realmente enamorado." Dean se fue poniendo cada vez más tenso, ahora comprendía porque Stephen no le había dicho quien era aquella mujer, pues de haberlo sabido antes, ya habría ido a buscarla para matarla. "Bien vamos a hablar de negocios. Hagamos un trato, el chico por ti."

"¿Quieres secuestrame a mi?"

"¿Quién ha dicho secuestrarte Nick? Quiero que trabajes conmigo, tengo una cosilla entre manos y me vendría muy bien tu ayuda."

"¿Esa cosilla conlleva la destrucción de la humanidad?"

Helen sonrió con maldad. "¿Crees que no hay un precio para salvar al nuevo amor de tu vida? Tu decides Nick, tu novio o el resto del mundo."

Sam levantó la cabeza hacia la cámara y Dean pensó que se le salía el corazón del pecho. habían golpeado a su hermano, lo habían dejado hecho polvo cuando no tenían por que. Estaba horrible, cubierto de sangre y ropa también manchada. Ahora comprendía porque no se podía levantar.

Sin embargo, había algo en Sam que no encajaba, algo que los nervios y la angustia no le dejaban ver a Dean, pero que Nick había visto perfectamente. Sin que nadie pudiera verlo el profesor sonrió y con toda la frialdad del mundo continuó hablando.

"No hay trato. No voy a sacrificar la vida de todo el mundo por una sola persona."

"Muy bien Nick, entonces la vida de tu novio pesará sobre tu conciencia." Sin pensarlo dos veces Helen apretó un botón y Sam se contorsionó en el suelo, fue cuestión de segundos, pero al final, Sam cayó al suelo, todo su cuerpo humeaba pero su pecho ya no respiraba.

"Nos vemos Nick" La comunicación se cortó de improviso.

"¡No, que es lo que has hecho!" Dean cogió a Cutter de la camiseta y empujándolo con fuerza lo lanzó contra la pared. "Has matado a mi hermano, tu que decías que le querías has dejado que esa mujer matara a mi hermano. Te juro que…"

"Ese no era Sam. No era más que un clon." Dijo Cutter totalmente tranquilo.

"¿Cómo has dicho?"

"Que si Helen quiere hacer más réplicas de tu hermano, Sam todavía está vivo y podemos encontrarlo.


	13. Chapter 13

"Es un plan muy estúpido, a menos que quiera que Helen te atrape." Después de dos horas hablando y especulando, Dean estaba cansado y empezaba a exasperarse. Nick no le contestó. "¿Quieres que te coja verdad? Y luego Sam dice que yo soy el kamikaze."

Conozco a Helen y se que si me tiene a mi dejará ir a Sam, no le sirve para nada." Aunque no le fue fácil Cutter consiguió convencerse de sus propias palabras.

"Tiene que haber otra forma, no voy a dejar que te entregues a Helen así como así." Dijo Stephen que había permanecido en silencio hasta ese momento. "Tienes razón, Sam no es más que un cebo para atraerte. Sólo dios sabe para que te necesita."

"¿Y si al final te mata que le digo a Sam, que te dejé hacerlo? Mi hermano ha perdido ya a demasiada gente a la que quiere como para mirarle a la cara y decirle que he dejando que te suicidaras por él."

Sin esperar respuesta, Dean salió del despacho y caminó con ligereza por el alargado pasillo. No se fijó en la gente que pasó a su lado, pues en ese momento tan sólo le preocupaba recuperar a su hermano ¿Tan difícil era tener un día tranquilo, disfrutar de unas pequeñas vacaciones en Londres, con los hombres a los que querían, sin estar a punto de morir?

La puerta de los vestuarios apareció frente a él, un buen sitio para ocultarse; se alegró de no ver a nadie dentro, cerró la puerta detrás de él y se movió sin parar, como un tigre enjaulado. Si al menos supiera donde estaba esta tal Helen, ya se habría ido a buscarla y la habría matado si fuera necesario para recuperar a Sam.

Se sentó en uno de los enormes bancos y fijó la mirada en la nada, sabía como lidiar con fantasmas, vampiros y hombres lobo, pero cuando se trataba de una mujer trastornada, se quedaba bloqueado.

Se volvió a levantar, como si el asiento estuviera ardiendo y golpeó la taquilla que encontró delante con toda la furia que encontró en su cuerpo, para evitar arremeter contra la primera persona que se cruzara en su camino.

"No está mal para desahogarse, pero creo que acabas de abollar la taquilla de Connor. Tranquilo que no le diré nada." Stephen se acercó a Dean y rodeó su cuerpo con ambas manos. Le besó el cuello y notó que el cazador se recostaba sobre él.

"He visto a mi hermano morir tantas veces… Con la vida que llevamos, con la maldita sangre de demonio dentro de él." Aunque no sabía de lo que estaba hablando, Stephen no preguntó y le dejó seguir hablando. "Tengo pesadillas con la muerte mi hermano que apenas me dejan dormir de un tirón ningún día, apenas lo puedo soportar. Pero después de lo que he visto hoy…" Por más que lo intentaba no conseguía quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de Sam muerto por un disparo.

"Pero no fue él, no era Sam, tu hermano está vivo y podemos sacarlo de allí."

"Pero Helen ha demostrado que es capaz de hacerlo y no quiero volver a pasar por algo así. No creo que pueda aguantarlo."

"Lo se." Stephen le besó en la mejilla esta vez. Dean se dio la vuelta, tomó el rostro del otro cazador entre las dos manos y le besó en la boca. "¿Vamos a por Sam?" Preguntó Stephen casi sin separar los labios de Dean, por lo que tan sólo pudo escucharlo el mayor de los hermanos.

"¿Qué hay de Cutter?" Le había pillado tan de sorpresa, que no se movió y continuó entre los brazos de Stephen. "¿Piensas que sería dejarse matar por Sam?"

"Pienso que no quiero perder a mi mejor amigo y algo me dice que no te vas a quedar mucho tiempo sin hacer nada. Si pensabas ir sólo ya puedes ir olvidándote, porque conozco mejor a Helen que tu." Stephen volvió a besarle, aprisionando su cuerpo entre el suyo y la taquilla abollada. "Espero que a Connor no le importe."

Hablaron durante unos minutos, ajustando el plan que iban a seguir para rescatar a Sam. En algo estuvieron de acuerdo los dos desde el principio; Cutter no debía saber nada; por lo que tenían que actuar deprisa y en silencio para que no les viera nadie y se lo dijeran a Nick.

Pese a no estar del todo seguro, Stephen tenía una ligera idea de los posibles escondites en los que podía estar Helen, aunque si ella deseaba que Nick la encontrara, creía tener muy claro donde estaba.

"Antes era una biblioteca, pero la cerraron por falta de financiación del estado. Nick y Helen pasaron muchas horas estudiando juntos y aquí fue donde Cutter le pidió matrimonio, no es que sea el lugar más romántico del mundo, pero así es Cutter."

Dean sonrió ante aquella visión, pues podía imaginarse a Nick pidiéndole matrimonio a su hermano delante de una pila de libros y un par de ordenadores. Hasta en eso se parecían mucho.

"Vamos, debemos darnos prisa, porque con que Nick haga un poco de memoria, dará con este lugar."

Dean miró el destartalado edificio y se preguntó cuanto tiempo llevaba completamente abandonado. Recorrió con la mirada las ventanas, la mayoría de las cuales estaban tapiadas e intentó averiguar en cual de esas habitaciones estaría Sam.

Escuchó un ruido sordo de una puerta al ser abierta a la fuerza y al volverse, se encontró con la sonrisa de Stephen. "Parece que no eres el único que sabe colarse en los sitios." Le hizo un gesto con la mano para que entrara mientras le sujetaba la puerta. "Las damas primero."

"Muy gracioso.

- o -

Jamás le habían dado una droga como aquella, ni si quiera gente del tipo de Gordon lo habían hecho nunca. No se trataba de un simple somnífero, sentía que le dolía todo el cuerpo con cada simple movimiento que intentaba hacer, la cabeza le iba a estallar y por mucho que lo intentaba, las piernas no le respondían.

Sam se dio la vuelta con un gran esfuerzo y al hacerlo, se dio cuenta que le habían encadenado a la pared, como si de un animal peligroso se tratara. Con las pocas fuerzas con las que contaba, tiró de la cadena, peor todo lo que consiguió, fue hacerse daño.

"No te canses, no vas a conseguir escapar. Ahorra fuerzas, creo que las vas a necesitar." De nuevo aquella mujer, la misma que lo había secuestrado estaba arrodillada delante de él. "no es por ti, de verdad, tan sólo te quiero como cebo, Nick es a quien busco y si te aprecia lo bastante, vendrá antes de qu te convierta en carnaza.

"¿De que demonios estás hablando?" Sam no comprendía nada y mucho menos aquella última frase. "Estás completamente loca."

Helen le acarició la mejilla mientras continuaba sonriendo, pero Sam apartó el rostro con brusquedad.

"Creo que empiezo a comprender que s lo que Nick ha visto en ti; tienes valor y mucha fuerza. Sería una lástima tener que desperdiciarte por su cabezonería."

"¿Quién eres y que es lo que quieres de Nick?" El cazador se sorprendido a si mismo, pues todavía no había pensado en Dean, simplemente había supuesto que estaría bien, pero ni siquiera se lo había planteado, pues toda su preocupación estaba puesta en Nick.

"Soy la exmujer de Nick, seguro que te ha hablado de mi, aunque no creo que lo haya hecho para bien y en cuanto a lo que quiero de él, eso es algo entre Nick y yo. Además, tu sólo eres su nueva diversión, como lo fue Claudia después de mi; tarde o temprano se cansará de ti, como hizo con las demás." Helen se acercó tanto a Sam que este creyó que iba a besarle. "Pero reconozco que tiene buen gusto para elegir al primer hombre al que tirarse."

Sam sonrió con malicia. "Veo que después del tiempo que estuvisteis casados, apenas conoces a Nick." No le hizo falta que Helen dijera nada, para saber que le estaba escuchando con atención. "Nick me ha pedido que viva con él, quiere que le eche una mano con las anomalías, aquí en Londres."

"Nick me quiere." Dijo Helen con una risa burlona y un tono sarcástico en la voz, tratando de imitar a Sam. "Eres muy joven todavía, pero con el tiempo, descubrirás que te ha hecho daño."

"No se que cual fue tu relación con Nick y no me importa lo más mínimo, pero te aseguro que si le haces algún daño a Cutter, iré a por ti."

Como toda respuesta, Helen le mostró un pequeño aparato que llevaba en mano. "Espero que si tanto le quieres, como dices, estés preparado para sufrir."

Sus ojos se fijaron elos de Sam y no se apartaron de él cuando apretó el primero de los botones que tenía el aparato. Tampoco lo hizo cuando la fuerte descarga se propagó desde el tobillo de Sam hasta el resto de su cuerpo.

El dolor fue como una corriente que en menos de dos segundos ya se había apoderado de él. Había conseguido incorporarse hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, pero ahora volvió a caer y se hizo un ovillo, como si así pudiera sobrellevar mejor el dolor que creía que iba a matarlo.

Comenzó a temblar y se preguntó cuanto podía aguantar un cuerpo humano con una descarga eléctrica tan potente y continuada. Apenas podía respirar y sus músculos trataban de contraerse inútilmente.

Estaba seguro que Helen iba a dejarlo morir así y luego le mostraría el cadáver a Nick par hacerle sufrir.

Nick… no iba a volver a verlo, no iba a poder decirle que había decidido quedarse unas semanas, tal vez unos meses en Londres con él, que quería trabajar en su equipo, a su lado, en las cacerías. Quería decirle que le quería y que no había conocido a nadie como él. pero estaba convencido que ya era tarde para eso.

De repente, el dolor se paró en seco; exhaló aire como si fuera la primera vez que respirara y se encogió todavía más, aunque con debido a su gran tamaño, apenas se notaba.

"Descansa te hará falta."

"¿Qué era eso de la carnaza?" Preguntó Sam con una voz extremadamente débil.

Luchador hasta el final ¿eh? Pero tienes razón al final no te lo había explicado." Helen volvió a mostrarle el aparato, ante el que Sam se estremeció, pensando que iba a electrocutarle de nuevo.

Pero en lugar de eso, Helen enfocó hacia la pared trasera y al apretar el otro botón, la pared se elevó y en su lugar apareció un enorme cristal.

Tras él se dibujaron dos figuras en la sombra. Cuando por fin estuvieron a la luz, Sam estaba seguro que se trataba de las dos criaturas más horribles que hubiera visto en toda su vida. Jamás había imaginado un animal así, ni siquiera cuando se trataba de pensar en demonios, aquello no podía ser real.

"Son de futuro, nadie les ha puesto nombre, supongo que por miedo a ellos. Pero cuando están controlados no son tan malos. Hace poco descubrimos que les encanta la carne humana y contigo tendrían un buen festín. Espero que disfrutes de su compañía hasta que venga Nick, aunque no son muy habladores."

Sin dar más explicaciones, Helen dejó solo a Sam, con la visión de aquellas cosas delante de él.

- o -

El pasillo se había hecho eterno e innumerables ruidos que no sabían de donde provenían les rodeaban. Había demasiadas puertas como para probarlas todas, por lo que sin más, continuaron caminando.

De repente, Dean se detuvo, pues una extraña sensación le recorrió el cuerpo, el corazón se le aceleró y pensamientos sobre su hermano se apoderaron de él. tal vez fuera un sexto sentido de hermano mayor, pero tenía que seguir su intuición.

"Esa puerta." Dijo volviéndose hacia la izquierda, sacó su arma y le hizo un gesto a Stephen para que hiciera lo mismo. Sin más abrió la puerta de un golpe.

Los dos entraron el a sala y en ese momento todas las luces se encendieron.

"Ya tenía ganas de conocer a tu nuevo romance."

"Helen." Contestó Stephen.

"¿Dónde está mi hermano?" Dean apuntó a la mujer con su arma, no iba a tener miramientos si era necesario dispararle.

"La misma fuera que su hermano, me gusta. Pero ahora mismo quiero hablar con Stephen en privado si no te importa." Helen hizo un gesto hacia uno de sus hombres.

Stephen sabía que esa mujer era capaz de cualquier cosa, pero no había esperado tener que coger a Dean cuando este cayó inconsciente al suelo por un dardo tranquilizante.

"Mucho mejor." Concluyó Helen.


	14. Chapter 14

Pocas veces en su vida, Stephen había estado tan asustado y ahora que lo pensaban, Helen siempre había estado involucrada en todas. Si había temido morir por culpa de aquel maldito ciempiés gigante, ahora era mucho peor. Su corazón latía a mil por hora, aunque pensó que también podía tratarse del de Dean, que yacía entre sus brazos, todavía inconsciente, como un muñeco roto, parecía muerto, tan quieto como estaba, pero Stephen ya labia comprobado que respiraba, aunque fuera más lentamente de lo normal.

Sabía muy bien que Helen era capaz de muchas cosas, pero matar a Dean, por el simple hecho de que le divertía, le parecía completamente excesivo, incluso para alguien como ella.

"Dean vamos, despierta, tu hermano te necesita." Lo arropó entre sus brazos para que estuviera más cómodo, mientras escuchaba el sonido de pasos acercándose. No levantó la mirada, pues no le hacía falta ver para saber que era ella quien iba hacia ellos. "Y yo también te necesito." Le susurró al oído, justo antes de que los pasos dejaran de escucharse y la sombra de Helen estuviera frente a él.

"Que bonito, lo digo en serio Stephen, después de hablarme sobre todas aquellas mujeres con las que habías estado antes que conmigo y te vas a enamorar de un hombre." Stephen ni siquiera la miró, no se movió por mucho que le gustara gritarle y pedirle explicaciones sobre porque estaba haciendo todo aquello. "La verdad es que hacéis muy buena pareja."

"Déjalo ya de una vez Helen, te conozco hace demasiado y se que siempre tienes tus motivos para hacer las cosas ¿Qué tienes contra Dean y Sam cuando ni siquiera los conoces?"

Helen pareció recapacitar un momento antes de decidirse a contestar, pero Stephen sabía muy bien que eso tan sólo formaba parte de su desquiciado juego.

"¿Sinceramente? Celos, simples y llanos celos. No se lo que os han dado estos niños, pero parece que os tiene sorbido el seso."

"Siempre tienes que ver el lado negativo de todo el mundo. ¿No podrías pensar por una vez que de verdad nos gustan que estamos…?" Stephen no terminó de decirlo, no quería decir delante de Helen que creía estar enamorado, pues entonces estaba seguro que ella lo usaría en su contra para hacerle daño y lo que era peor todavía, para lastimar a Dean.

Helen por su parte, sonrió con maldad.

"Eso es porque todo el mundo lo tiene y yo he aprendido a no cegarme por las buenas intenciones y las buenas palabras, porque a la larga, todos hacemos daño, queriendo o sin darnos cuenta."

Helen no tuvo que decir nada para que Stephen comprendiera que estaba hablando de él, de la relación que habían tenido juntos y del daño que había visto en los ojos de Cutter al enterarse de lo que había ocurrido.

Sin embargo, había cambiado, ya no era el muchacho estúpido que había creído que sería divertido tener un affair con la mujer de su mejor amigo. Ahora podía decir que estaba enamorado, quería a Dean y estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa para evitar que Helen le hiciera daño. Lo abrazó de nuevo, con fuerza, de modo que Helen viera su gesto sin problemas.

"Tal vez tengas razón, pero todos aprendemos de nuestros errores."

"¿Te gustaría comprobarlo, saber si tu muchacho siente lo mismo por ti?" Dean comenzó a moverse, se estaba pasando el efecto del sedante.

"¿De que estás hablando?" Una idea demasiado absurda, cruzó por la mente de Stephen, alo que tan sólo alguien como Helen sería capaz de hacer. "No tenías bastante con dejarlo inconsciente ¿verdad? Tenías que drogarlo para no se muy bien que motivo."

Dean se revolvió entre los brazos de Stephen intentando separase de él, no estaba acostumbrado a que alguien le protegiera y se preocupara por su seguridad, pues normalmente, él era quien cuidaba del bienestar de su hermano.

"Dean tranquilo, soy yo, Stephen."

"Y la bruja del Este, por lo que veo."

"Bueno por el momento veo que te lo has buscado sarcástico." Dijo Helen con tono divertido.

"¿Se puede saber de que va esta maldita pirada?" Sintiendo un fuerte dolor en todos los músculos de su cuerpo, Dean se incorporó muy despacio, con la ayuda de Stephen que no le había quitado la vista de encima,

"Creo que te ha dejado inconsciente con algún tipo de droga."

"¿y para que si puede saberse?" Dean estaba tremendamente enfadado con aquella mujer que acababa de entrar en su vida sin avisar. Cuando normalmente le ocurría eso, las mujeres tenían intereses más físicos o incluso sentimentales por él, no la desquiciada intención de matarle o hacerle no sabía muy bien que.

"Quiero saber si realmente tienes buenas intenciones con Stephen, si no es así le demostraré que todos buscamos nuestros propios intereses y si en realidad le quieres tal y como el dice, entonces al menos me habré divertido un poco contigo."

"¿Y como lo vas a hacer, con la máquina de la verdad? Te recuerdo que el programa de televisión fracaso hace mucho tiempo."

Helen sonrió, como si le hubiera hecho gracia la broma de Dean, pero un momento más tarde su expresión cambió por completo, fijó los ojos en el cazador y dio un par de pasos hacia ellos.

"Lo siento, pero no voy a decirte nada para seguirte el juego."

"Da igual lo que digas, ya tengo lo que necesito para hacerlo." La sola idea de cualquier tipo de tortura puso tenso a Dean. Si se tratara de una criatura sobrenatural, sabía como actuaban, cuales eran sus métodos para hacer daño y como podía matarlos, pero teniendo delante a aquella mujer, que simplemente era humana con un tornillo suelto el cabeza, Dean se preocupó de verdad. "¿Estas enamorado?"

"Vamos por favor." Dean se echó a reír, para un momento más tarde notar un pinchazo en el estómago, que le obligó a doblarse cuando apareció el segundo. "¿Qué demonios?"

"Te lo he dicho muchacho, no me hace falta ningún tipo de instrumental para saber lo que quiero, porque ya tienes el arma dentro de tu cuerpo. Lo repetiré una vez más, ¿estas enamorado?"

Dean volvió a protestar, se mordió el labio para no hablar y apretó con fuerza la mano de Stephen que rodeaba su cintura. Miró con dureza a Helen; no iba a conseguirlo, no iba a decirle nada por el simple hecho de que ella quisiera divertirse, porque Stephen ya conocía sus sentimientos y nadie más merecía saberlo y menos de esa forma.

Sin embargo, cada segundo que pasaba, el dolor se iba haciendo más fuerte, más insorportable. Sentía que algo le estaba perforando las entrañas y que poco a poco iba subiendo por su cuerpo hasta apalancarse en su cerebro y comenzar con una serenata de ruidos que apenas le dejaba escuchar nada más.

"Cada vez será peor, así que te recomendaría hablar." Helen y Stephen se miraron, ella sabía que de estar libre, Stephen ya se habría lanzado contra ella, pero teniendo a Dean sobre él y notar su dolor tan cerca, sabía que no iba a hacer nada.

"¡Déjale tranquilo! Helen estás completamente loca."

Dean había comenzado a retorcerse y por más que trataba de evitarlo, ya no podía conseguir no quejarse.

"¿Estás enamorado?" Dijo una vez más Helen, sabía que el cazador no aguantaría mucho más, las pruebas con aquella droga habían demostrado que se volvía completamente insufrible a los tres minutos.

"Si…" Terminó diciendo Dean en poco más que un susurro, mezclado con un fuerte quejido de dolor.

"Muy bien. ¿Estás enamorado de Stephen?"

"Helen para ya o te juro…"

"Lo has dicho muchas veces Stephen y por el momento no has logrado matarme. Yo sin embargo, mírame tengo los hilos de tu novio en mi mano, así que no me hagas hacerle más daño y mantente callado. ¿Estás enamorado de Stephen?"

Dean se revolvió, clavó los dedos en la mano de Stephen, pero este no dijo nada. Dean lo miró, dejando ver el dolor que estaba sintiendo, tanto físico, como lo que le estaba haciendo sufrir Helen.

"Si, pero tengo miedo." Dean respiró con dificultad, le había costado mucho decir aquello, pues en una situación normal no lo habría dicho, no habría revelado delante de una extraña que quería matarlo, que le aterraba estar enamorado, que no quería ver sufrir a Stephen a manos de un demonio, simplemente porque estaban juntos, que el temor a verlo morir, le corroía por dentro. Pero la expresión de Stephen no cambió, sino que contrariamente, lo abrazo todavía más. "Tengo miedo de perderte, de que salgas herido de no saber defenderte."

"Bueno no está mal, dos de dos, parece que vas ganando." Helen sonrió a Stephen. "Una más para saber si realmente estás saliendo con tu príncipe azul." Helen hizo un gesto a uno de sus hombres y la pared que había detrás de ella subió, dejando ver una habitación al otro lado, tras un cristal.

Dean, al ver a su hermano en el suelo y por lo que parecía, inconsciente, quiso ir hacia él, pero el dolor en todo su cuerpo no le dejó hacerlo. Stephen lo sujetó, lo último que necesitaba en ese momento era hacerse daño a sí mismo. Entonces vieron a las dos criaturas que Sam tenía en la misma habitación, pero separadas por otro cristal. Definitivamente, Helen estaba mal de la cabeza.

"Si tuvieras que elegir entre tu hermano y Stephen y salvar la vida de uno de los dos ¿Cuál sería tu elección?"

Dean se arrodilló, bajó la mirada al suelo y respiró lo más profundamente que pudo, aunque sentía que los pulmones se habían hecho demasiado pequeños como para respirar con normalidad.

"Dean." Stephen le frotó la espalda, intentando llamar su atención. "Contesta, me da igual lo que digas, pero al menos Helen dejará de hacerte daño que es lo único que me importa."

"No, no voy a seguir su juego, porque ningún demonio lo ha conseguido." Si hubiera podido hubiera clavado las uñas en el suelo, pues notaba como si todo su cuerpo estuviera en llamas. "No lo haré."

"Dean por favor." Stephen volvió a hacerse con el cuerpo de Dean. Le besó en la mejilla.

"No." Se estremeció, no estaba seguro cuanto tiempo más aguantaría y no le apasionaba la idea de tener un nuevo ataque al corazón como la última vez. Su cuerpo no resistiría mucho más, pero Helen no iba a ganar esa batalla.

Stephen tomó el rostro de Dean tras mirar a Helen. No podía creerse que estuviera tan tranquila mientras veía el sufrimiento del muchacho frente a ella. Le quitó las gotas de sudor que habían empezado a aparecer en su frente. Los ojos del cazador no dejaban sitio a la duda, por mucho que le doliera no iba a contestar a esa pregunta. Sonrió a Dean y le besó en los labios, que ya habían empezado a temblar por el dolor incontenible.

"Te quiero, pase lo que pase, te quiero." Dijo Dean con voz casi inaudible. Apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Stephen y cerró los ojos.

"Lo se, yo también y cuando todo esto acabe."

Los brazos de Dean cayeron a los dos lados de su cuerpo y todo su peso sobre Stephen, que lo abrazó con intensidad y le besó repetidamente en la mejilla como si estuviera cuidando a un cachorro recién nacido. Dean había quedado inconsciente.

"Espero que te hayas divertido. Dime al menos que tu plan no termina con matar a Dean."

"Tu chico se pondrá bien en unas horas, aunque el dolor será permanente durante un par de días."

Unos pasos sonaron al fondo del pasillo. Helen miró en esa dirección y luego volvió a fijarse en Stephen.

"Déjale ya, por favor, has conseguido lo que querías y aún así ha dicho que me quería. Me da igual si estaba mintiendo." Stephen acomodó a Dean en su regazo y le acarició el cabello lentamente.

"¡Stephen!" Este se volvió hacia la voz, que indudablemente era la de Cutter. No sonrió, no hizo nada, pues esta emocionalmente muy cansado y sus únicas preocupaciones en ese momento, eran saber que Dean se pondría bien y sacar a Sam de aquella jaula, alejándolo del peligro de aquellas criaturas.

Stephen tan sólo se acercó al oído de Dean y comenzó a susurrarle, asegurándose de que Helen no pudiera oírlo. "No vas a dejarme, no te lo voy a permitir, estás cansado y herido, lo se, pero tienes que dejarme que te proteja, al menos esta vez."

"Stephen, oh dios mío."

Cuando Stephen levantó la mirada, Helen había desaparecido y en su lugar estaba Nick, que alternaba la mirada entre Sam y Stephen. Stephen reconoció en su rostro la misma expresión de miedo que había tenido él al ver a Dean inconsciente en el suelo.

"Voy a sacar a Dean de aquí, avisa a un equipo para abrir esa puerta, pero ten cuidado con ellos." Stephen señaló con un movimiento de cabeza las dos criaturas que miraban a Sam. Sonaba cansado, por lo que Nick no dijo nada al verlo incorporarse y cargarse a Dean al hombro.

"Ten cuidado, Helen puede estar en cualquier sitio." Stephen comenzó a caminar con cierta dificultad debido al peso del otro cazador, sin quitarse de la cabeza la preocupación porque alguno de los daños en Dean pudieran ser permanentes.

Helen había ganado aquella batalla, pero Stephen se iba a preocupar de que por ningún motivo pudiera ganar la guerra que ella misma había creado y que el cazador no iba a olvidar fácilmente.


	15. Chapter 15

Por fin, el equipo de rescate había conseguido abrir la puerta de la celda, seguros que las criatura que amenazaban a Sam, no saldrían y le harían nada. Cutter miraba al joven cazador ansioso por poder tocarle, por poder decirle que todo estaba bien, que le iba a cuidar. Puso la mano en el cristal, como si así pudiera estar más cerca de Sam, pero el muchacho estaba inconsciente en el suelo.

"Sam." El ruido de la puerta de la celda de cristal al abrirse le devolvió a la realidad. Miró a Connor que sonreía visiblemente cansado. Abby estaba con uno de los técnicos y por fin se dio la vuelta.

"Listo, Cutter ya puedes entrar, han asegurado la otra puerta, pero por si acaso vamos a sacar a Sam de aquí." La chica continuó hablando pero Nick no le estaba escuchando. "No perdáis de vista la puerta hasta que Cutter haya sacado a Sam."

Nick respiró hondo al ver la puerta abierta delante de él. El primer paso fue el más difícil; se sentía tan mal por ver así a Sam, sabía que era por su culpa, sabía que si nunca hubiera conocido a Sam, el muchacho estaría bien y no habría sufrido tanto.

Sin embargo, eso ya no se podía evitar y lo que debía hacer ahora era cuidar de él. Por es, una vez que se internó en la celda, los pies se movieron solos hasta el joven cazador.

"¡Sam!" Volvió a decir pero el muchacho no contestó. Corrió hacia él y se arrodilló. Lo tomó entre sus brazos y le acarició con cuidado la mejilla. Estaba tan pálido, que por un momento temió haber llegado demasiado tarde. "Sam vamos, no me hagas esto. No vamos a dejar que Helen gane ¿verdad?" Sam era algo más grande que él, por lo que apenas pudo rodear su cuerpo por completo. "Sam mi niño; con todo lo que me has contado que has hecho con Dean, dijiste que has estado a punto de morir muchas veces. Esto no puede ser para tanto ¿no?"

Nick no se había dado cuenta, pero estaba acunándolo, lentamente, con todo el cariño posible. No podía imaginarse que la vida de Sam pudiera ser algo parecido a eso, que arriesgara la vida por otras personas, porque él no estaba seguro de poder superarlo e caso de que Sam muriera.

"Sam, te quiero, creo que te lo he dicho más de una vez, pero si tengo que volver a hacerlo para traerte de vuelta, te lo diré las veces que haga falta. No voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados viéndote…"

"Déjame, por favor." Sam comenzó a moverse, intentó quitarse de encima los brazos de Nick y a pesar de estar agotado, no dejaba de luchar. "No puedo más, por favor. No puedo…"

"Sam, soy yo, soy Nick." Sam empujó con todas las fuerzas de las que disponía y no era muchas las manos de Nick. "Eres un luchador y eso me encanta de ti, pero yo no voy a hacerte daño, no podría hacerlo nunca. Yo no soy Helen, Sam."

"Nick." Le costaba hablar, le costaba moverse, incluso respirar le costaba demasiado respirar. Le dolía todo y lo único que quería en ese momento era morirse. Las descargas de electricidad lo habían dejado hecho polvo, de haberlo hecho una vez más, seguramente Helen lo habría conseguido matar. "Nick estoy… me duele Nick."

"Ya lo se, Sam." Al escuchar el rugido de las criatura al otro lado del cristal, el muchacho volvió a removerse para mirar a su alrededor. Estaba seguro que se lanzarían a por él. "No intentas moverte, voy a sacarte de aquí, pero tienes que quedarte quieto o te vas a hacer daño tu solo."

Pero no le escuchó y Sam se puso de rodillas. Las dos articulaciones le recriminaron el movimiento haciéndole quedar sentado en el suelo. Nick se puso detrás de él y dejó que se recostara.

Con un gesto de la mano, Nick indicó a los médicos que entraran en la celda. "Mira que eres testarudo, tienes que quedarte quieto."

"Creo que eso lo he aprendido de Dean. Él es el testarudo de la familia." Sam cerró los ojos, sus manos estaban temblando por el dolor, definitivamente no iba a poder ponerse en pie. "¡Dean! ¿Dónde está mi hermano? Creo que lo vi aquí, Stephen estaba con él y Helen." Cerró los ojos, tenía que conseguir ralentizar su respiración o de lo contrario le daría un ataque.

"Si, si tranquilo." Nick rodeó la cintura del muchacho y le besó en mejilla. "Dean está bien, descansado. Stephen se lo llevó, no creo que le cueste mucho recuperarse, en unos días estará bien."

"¿Unos días?" Por más que Nick había intentado evitarlo, Sam era más fuerte que él, se dio la vuelta pese al dolor en el vientre y la cabeza. "¿Qué le ha pasado mi hermano? Nick necesito saberlo."

Sin embargo Nick no dijo nada y le besó. Decirle que Dean había sido envenenado, que tardaría dos o tres días para estar en plena forma y contarle que había sufrido por culpa de Helen, no era lo que mejor le iba a sentar al joven cazador en ese momento.

Por eso, simplemente le besó tomó el rostro de Sam entre sus manos y le besó cariñosamente. No quería dejar de hacerlo, no quería separarse de los labios del cazador, pues le estaba besando para pedirle perdón, le estaba besando para darle las gracias por seguir con él y por no estar enfadado por todo lo que había ocurrido. Sam suspiró y se acomodó con Nick, un momento antes que los dos enfermeros le ayudaran a tumbarse en la camilla.

"Helen pagara por lo que os ha hecho a los dos. Te lo prometo." Sam cogió su mano y la apretó con fuerza, no quería perderle de vista, había conocido parte del potencial de Helen y no quería dejar solo a Cutter para que pudiera hacerle daño. Por eso tiró de él, arrastrándole hacia la camilla. "No voy a dejarte, estaré contigo todo el tiempo.

- o -

La manta que rodeaba su cuerpo apenas le quitaba el frío y el dolor en sus extremidades y articulaciones era casi insoportable. Por una vez Helen había dicho la verdad, la droga que le había dado a Dean lo había dejado hecho polvo.

Stephen le ofreció una taza de café con la mejor de las sonrisas en su rostro. "¿Cómo te encuentras? Tienes mucho mejor aspecto."

"Eso sólo lo dices para hacerme sentir mejor, se que no estoy bien porque me duele todo. Además estoy lleno de polvo, ni que Helen me hubiera dejado en el barro. Necesito una ducha pero ¿sabes que? Cuando me muevo siento que me están clavando un enorme cuchillo en el estómago."

"Ven dame la mano." Stephen le quitó el vado de cartón de la mano y alargó la suya frente a Dean. la sonrisa seguía estando ahí, sólo que ahora se había vuelto mucho más cariñosa que antes.

Dean se sorprendió al pensar que esa sería la sonrisa que vería en su novio. ¿Stephen era su novio? Había dicho que le quería y no era la primera vez, pero no estaba seguro si realmente tenían una relación de pareja o no. Ahora se daba cuenta que si no la tenían, Stephen así lo deseaba y él… aunque no le gustara decirlo en voz alta, también.

Tal y como le había sugerido Stephen alargó también la mano hacia él y dejó que el otro cazador tirara de él poco a poco. "Si te hago daño dimelo." Dean asintió, mientras se dejaba llevar lentamente.

Stephen lo abrazó una vez que Dean estaba de pie, lo sujeto con fuerza, pues estaba seguro que no aguantaría mucho tiempo de pie. Le besó en la frente y le acarició el cabello.

"Helen va a pagar muy caro lo que ha hecho."

"No, deja eso ahora, no quiero saber nada de esa mujer hasta que…" Jamás se había sentido así, ni haber recibido disparos, ni que le hubieran hecho un maleficio, nada había sido peor que aquello y por mucho que quería vengarse de la persona que le había hecho aquello, descansar era lo único en lo que podía pensar en ese momento.

"Vale no hay problema, nada de Helen, hasta que puedas pegarme una buena paliza." Sonaba tan paternal, que Dean casi pensaba que lo estaba tratando como un hermano mayor. Sin embargo cuando rodeó su cuerpo con fuerza y acarició su espalda hasta hacerle suspirar, se dio cuenta que no era así.

En silencio fueron juntos hasta el cuarto de baño, Dean apoyándose en Stephen y este, sin apartar la mirada del joven cazador, lo dirigía con seguridad. Le ayudó a sentarse en el inodoro y comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa.

"¿Qué haces? No soy un crío y aún cuando lo era, esto y lo hacía yo y era el que ayudaba a mi hermano." Sin embargo el besó en los labios le impidió seguir hablando. "Stephen," Comenzó a decir cuando el otro cazador se separó de él.

"Estás en Londres, en mi casa, estás herido por nuestra culpa. Si no te hubiera traído aquí estarías bien, te enfrentarías a alguno de esas criaturas de las que me has hablado y todo estaría bien."

"Deja de decir tonterías." Dean cogió con fuerza el cabello de Stephen y le obligó a besarle de nuevo. "Quieres ocuparte de mi, bien, pero al menos déjame ponerte las cosas un poco más difíciles." La sonrisa pícara de Dean mientras se mordía el labio hacia a Stephen que le fuera difícil contenerse. "No soy muy bueno para dejarme llevar, toda la vida cuidando de mi hermano es mucho tiempo."

Con una mano Stephen le quitó completamente la camisa llena de polvo y con la otra acarició el pecho desnudo de Dean. la bajó hasta el pantalón y allí arrodillando, sin separar sus ojos azules de la mirada verde de Dean, se deshizo del cinturón y le desabrocho el pantalón.

Se puso en pie sonriendo y volvió a tirar de Dean. sin embargo lo había hecho demasiado rápido y Dean se quejó, dejándose caer sobre el cuerpo de Stephen.

"Lo siento, creo que me he…"

"No está bien, estoy bien de verdad." No era cierto, pero no quería hacer que Stephen se sintiera mal. El dolor era intenso, pero el amor que tenía al cazador inglés era mucho mayor.

Stephen arañó ligeramente la espalda de Dean y mientras el otro cazador se había recostado sobre él, bajó su vaquero hasta el suelo. Dean volvió a suspirar, la ropa casi se le había llegado a pegar al cuerpo y ahora se sentía liberado al notar el calor del otro cuerpo contra el suyo.

Con cuidado, Stephen se movió hacia atrás y abrió el agua de la ducha, estaba caliente, justo lo que Dean necesitaba en ese momento. Tomó el rostro de Dean entre sus manos y le besó con mayor pasión esta vez y le hizo retroceder con pasos muy cortos hasta los chorros de agua.

El cabello de Dean se empapó y el agua resbaló por todo su cuerpo. Suspiró y cerró los ojos. Se sobresaltó al notar las manos de Stephen bajando por su cuerpo hasta deshacerse de su ropa interior.

El otro cazador también estaba mojándose pero parecía no importarle. Dean estaba vivo, estaban juntos y su amante pronto estaría bien. Sonrió complacido al ver que Dean hacía lo mismo hacia él.

Dean alargó la mano hacia abajo, Stephen la tomó y se incorporó. Sin embargo, Dean apretó con tanta fuerza su mano que se preocupó. La expresión del muchacho había cambiado y aunque intentaba ocultarlo, había una sombra negra en su mirada.

Estaba a punto de preguntar que era lo que le ocurría, pero no hizo falta, pues Dean estuvo a punto de desplomarse en el suelo de la ducha, si no hubiera sido porque Stephen detuvo la caída y juntos quedaron de rodillas en el plato de la ducha, con en aguan corriendo por el cuerpo de ambos.

"Venga, volvamos a la cama, tienes que descansar." Stephen estaba a punto de ponerse de pie cuando Dean tiró de él.

"No." Dijo con toda la seguridad que pudo encontrar. "Estoy bien, sólo ha sido, un pequeño vahído nada más."

"cuando he dicho que iba a cuidar de ti, no me refería a ver como sufrías por intentar hacerte el fuerte." Mientras le escuchaba, Dean metió la mano bajo su camisa y subió hasta su pecho. "Dean, no es momento, no estás en condiciones, lo que mejor te va a sentar ahora era es una cama confortable y dormir mucho."

Dean quería demostrarle que estaba equivocado. Por eso, rodeó su cuello con ambas manos y se aupó para poder susurrarle al oído. "Hace día que no nos acostamos y creo recodarte que eras el único hombre con el que había follado. Quiero que vuelvas a hacerlo."

Le besó en el cuello y subió por su mandíbula hasta poder besarle en los labios. "Dean si el médico no viera."

"Me da igual quien nos pueda ver, se lo que quiero hacer ahora." Introdujo la mano libre en el pantalón de Stephen y apretó con fuerza su entrepierna. Lo escuchó suspirar y un momento más tarde gimió.

"Dean, maldita sea." Gruñó con ferocidad al notar como Dean le quitaba en pantalón, que ya estaba completamente pegado a su cuerpo por el agua y volvía a besarle. Sabía que su compañero estaba agotado, que no podía permanecer en pie apenas unos minutos y que el más mínimo esfuerzo le dejaría hecho polvo otra vez.

Pero no pudo evitarlo, no fue capaz de evitar cogerle por la cintura, alzarlo a la vez que él se ponía en pie y lo apoyaba en la pared. Tuvo que morderle el cuello y besarle la boca como no lo había hecho nunca. Se quitó la ropa que le sobraba y ayudó a Dean para que se colocara sobre él y cuando supo que estaba preparado le penetró.

Se quedaron así unos segundos hasta que poco a poco comenzó a moverse en el interior del joven cazador. Lo escuchó gemir y notó sus dientes mordiéndole el hombro. Embistió con mayor fuerza, porque aunque él quería quedarse allí toda la noche disfrutando del cuerpo de Dean, sabía que este no aguantaría mucho más.

Dean gimió con mayor fuerza y arañó la espalda de Stephen para poder acoplarse mejor sobre su cuerpo. Cada movimiento lo estaba destrozando, pero al mismo tiempo quería que continuara más y más. Estaba usando sus últimas energías pero todo estaba bien.

De repente, Stephen arremetió contra su cuerpo con ferocidad y Dean notó que eyaculaba en su interior. Se dejó caer sobre Stephen, cerró los ojos y notó los dedos de este recorriendo su cabello. Tenía ganas de dormir y así se lo hizo entender a lotr cazador cuando empezó a ronronear como un gato.

"Vamos a la cama o te quedarás aquí dormido y al final cogerás una pulmonía." Dean tan sólo asintió y de nuevo se dejó llevar, de la misma forma que le habia dejado que le hiciera el amor, se dejó llevar hasta la cama.

Stephen se tumbó a su lado, pero se quedó despierto mientras Dean se acurrucaba junto a él. Le adoraba, ahora ya no tenía ninguna duda de eso, estaba enamorado del joven cazador y no podía esperar el momento para pedirle que se quedara con él en Londres.


	16. Chapter 16

Pocas veces Dean recordaba haber dormido tanto, sin temor a que alguien les atacara durante la noche y sobretodo sin ningún tipo de pesadillas, sin demonios en su cabeza, sin el destino de su hermano pendiendo de un hilo. Nada, simplemente había dormido bien arropado por los brazos de otro hombre.

Stephen no se había movido de su lado en toda la noche, aunque no había dejado de pensar en Helen, en Cutter y en Sam. Supuso que su amigo y el menor de los hermanos estarían bien; pero aún sí no podía dejar de pensar que aquella mujer que había estado a punto de matar a Dean todavía estaba suelta y tarde o temprano volviera a intentar atacarles.

Pero aún así, se quedó en la cama, mientras Dean estuviera durmiendo, no se movería y esperaría a saber que el cazador estaba bien y que el efecto de la droga de Helen ya se había pasado por completo. Luego ya vería lo que hacía.

Así paso la noche, la mayor parte en vela mirando a Dean, observándole respirar tranquilamente, imaginando lo que estaría soñando o preguntándose porque suspiraba de vez en cuando o que decía cuando murmuraba algo que Stephen no podía entender.

Al menos, para Stephen, Dean estuvo tranquilo, no era la primera vez que oía hablar de una drogara parecida y sabía que sus efectos podían ser mucho peores que los le habían ocurrido a Dean y sobretodo mucho más largos.

Cuando el sol ya comenzaba a asomarse por la ventana del dormitorio de Stephen, Dean comenzó a removerse y a estirarse como un hamster. Bostezó y entreabrió los ojos. Dudó por un momento sobre donde se encontraba, pues el día anterior estaba en su cabeza como su de una resaca se tratara.

"Buenos días."

Stephen todavía le abrazaba y no lo soltó cuando Dean se dio la vuelta hacia él y sonrió, acurrucándose cariñosamente entre sus brazos. Suspiró abiertamente, sin miedo a que alguien pensara que se estaba dejando querer, porque en ese momento era precisamente lo que Dean necesitaba, alguien que le quisiera y se preocupara por él.

Aunque apenas recordaba lo ocurrido un día antes, si que sabía que Stephen había estado allí, que aunque no sabía muy bien por que, se había preocupado por él y le había salvado y protegido de aquello que intentaba lastimarle.

Volvió a sonreír, pues a su mente llegó la noche que habían pasado juntos, la mejor noche de su vida, por lo que podía recordar, el mejor polvo y la vez que mejor había dormido. se preguntó si se sentiría igual de bien con otros hombres o lo que sentía era así tan sólo con Stephen.

Le daba igual, que más daba lo que sintiera por otros hombres cuando tenía al hombre quería justo ahí, cuidando de él. rodeó el cuello de Stephen con ambos brazos y tiró de él para poder tenerlo a mano y besarle. El cuerpo todavía le pesaba más de lo que le gustaría, pero no le importaba; tener la boca de Stephen presionando la suya, sus labios entreabriendo los de su amante y aquella lengua con la que poder jugar, era suficiente para que todo el dolor y el cansancio desaparecieran sin más, dejando paso a la mayor de las tranquilidades.

Stephen presionó el cuerpo del cazador hasta casi dejarlo sin respiración, tan cerca de él que podía escuchar el latido de su corazón a través de su piel desnuda. El cuerpo de Dean era cálido, aunque estaba algo más tibio de lo que Stephen conocía.

Por eso lo abrazó y apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Dean para tenerlo todavía más cerca y que el muchacho pudiera alimentarse de su calor corporal. Lo escuchó suspirar otra vez y acurrucarse más contra él, como si se estuviera acercando al calor de una chimenea.

"Tengo que decirte algo." Dean se separó de Stephen y lo miró ojos de cachorrillo abandonado.

"Veo que ya se ha acabado la tranquilidad de la mañana. ¿Qué es? ¿Se está acabando el mundo? ¿Los dinosaurios dominan la tierra?" Por mucho que lo intentaba, el sarcasmo no era su mejor ayuda en ese momento, estaba demasiado cansado para ser gracioso y por mucho que lo intentó no lo consiguió.

"Voy a ir a buscar a Helen y voy a terminar con esto de una vez."

Dean se quedó helado, allí sentado en la cama, mirando fijamente a Stephen. Parecía haberse convertido una estatua de hielo, pues hasta había palidecido en un segundo. Apretó con fuerza la mano del otro cazador, como si quisiera decirle algo pero no se atreviera a hacerlo.

"No te lo permitiré, no puedo consentir que vayas."

"Dean vamos, con todo lo que me has contado que habéis hecho tu hermano y tu estos años, no puedes tener miedo de lo que pueda hacernos una mujer." Stephen esperaba que su compañero creyera sus palabras, porque después de tantos años, sabía muy bien que Helen no era una persona de fiar y mucho menos alguien a quien se le pudiera tomar a la ligera así como así.

Helen Cutter era lo que se podía considerar una persona mala, una persona a la que no se debía dar la espalda por nada del mundo, una persona que, Stephen estaba seguro, le perseguiría durante toda su vida, mientras n consiguiera encarcelarla en algún lado.

"No me vengas con esas, creo que ya tengo experiencia en saber quien es Helen y de lo que es capaz. La verdad es que no me esperaba que deseara verme muerto simplemente por ser tu novio."

Antes de responder, Stephen atrapó el cuerpo de Dean y le besó apasionadamente, devoró sus labios como si fuera la última vez que fuera hacerlo y sin permitirle hacer nada, lo aplastó en la cama con su propio cuerpo encima.

Volvió besarle, hasta que Dean tomó su rostro con ambas manos y le detuvo.

"No se te ocurra hacer esto como una despedida."

"¿De que estás hablando?" Stephen sonrió, pero mentir no era lo que mejor se le daba.

"Stephen por favor, me estás besando como si creyeras que no voy a volver a verte, como si estuvieras en pensando en hacer una locura o en que Helen te puede matar. No creas que no he mirado a mi hermano muchas veces así y si él te viera pensaría lo mismo que yo. Así que vamos dime, ¿tenías en mente cometer alguna locura?"

"Tal vez, pero nunca…"

"¡Stephen maldita sea! ¿Qué quieres que cuando te pase algo me sienta culpable por no haberte podido ayudar? ¿Por verme como un inválido en esta cama, mientras tu te matas? No puedo levantarme todavía porque que las piernas no me van a responder como deben y por mucho que quiera estar a tu lado cuando te enfrentes a esa mujer tengo que quedarme aquí."

Stephen le escuchó en completo silencio y sin decir nada se levantó de la cama y salió del cuarto.

"¿Se puede saber donde vas?" Pero Dean se tuvo que quedar allí, esperando, pues como había dicho, las fuerzas no le habían regresado todavía y si ponía un pie en el suelo, temía caer. Se conocía demasiado bien y estaba seguro que su cuerpo no estaba recuperado al cien por cien.

Se quedó pensando allí tumbado, durante demasiado tiempo para su gusto, pero el suficiente para poder decir que aquello le gustaba. Le gustaba vivir en un apartamento sin tener que estar viajando cada dos por tres, le gustaba tener una pareja, un compañero, un amante que le comprendía con tan solo mirarle, como Sam, pero con el que hacía cosas que jamás haría su hermano; porque tenía que reconocerlo, el sexo con Stephen era totalmente increíble y la noche anterior lo había dejado completamente exhausto. No veía el momento para repetirlo.

Los pasos acercándose a la puerta llamaron su atención y se incorporó al ver la sombra de Stephen.

"¿Se puede saber…"

No terminó la frase pues era la primera vez veía algo así, que le ocurría algo así y sobretodo, que alguien hacía algo así por él. Stephen, sonriente, se sentó en la cama, dejando una bandeja sobre las piernas de Dean.

"Suponía que tendrías hambre."

"¿Me has preparado el desayuno?" Dean se mordió el labio al ver las dos tostadas y el beacon, el café muy caliente como a él le gustaba y el zumo que tenía pintas de haber sido recién exprimido. "¿Has hecho todo esto por mi?" Stephen le besó para luego acercarle una de las tostadas para que las mordiera. Sonrió al escuchar a Dean suspirar. "Está buenísima. De verdad ¿lo has hecho por mi?"

"Estamos juntos ¿no? Tu estás herido." Dean iba a corregirle, pero Stephen no le dejó hablar. "No estás en tu mejor momento y yo como tu novio estoy aquí para ayudarte. ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?"

"Malo nada, si no fuera porque con esto intentas distraerme de la pregunta que no me has respondido antes. ¿Vas a ir a por Helen sin más?"

- o -

Sam despertó algo más tarde del mediodía y pese a que no había dormido nada en toda la noche, Nick no se sentía tan bien hacía mucho. Por fin, cuando vio los ojos de Sam abrirse sonrió y se sentó en la cama junto al joven cazador.

"Me habías dado un buen susto, dormías tan profundamente que pensaba que a lo mejor…"

"¿Por qué no lo dejas ya me das un beso de buenos días?" Sam apoyó la cabeza sobre las piernas de Nick y esperó a que este le hiciera caso y le besara. "Gracias por estar ahí."

"En realidad creo que llegué un puco tarde, Helen podría haberte matado." Apartó la vista un momento, pues el terrible recuerdo de haber visto morir a Sam apareció de golpe en su mente.

"¿Qué pasa?" Sam le acarició la mejilla y a pesar del dolor se incorporó para poder besarle y apoyarse sobre su pecho. Cutter rodeó su cuerpo con ambos brazos y le besó el cuello con ternura.

"Helen me hizo creer que te había matado y por un momento creí que te había perdido. Creo que nunca lo había pasado tan mal y por eso, se que nunca había estado tan seguro de que…" Al darse la vuelta para mirarle, Sam se dio cuenta que Nick se había sonrojado. Por eso, tan sólo se mordió el labio sonriendo y volvió a besarle. "Nunca había estado tan seguro de que te quiero y que quiero pasar todo el tiempo posible contigo."

Le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero aún así, Sam consiguió moverse rápidamente hasta estar frente a Cutter y mirarle a los ojos.

"¿Me estás pidiendo que…" Tenía miedo de decirlo en voz alta, de equivocarse en lo que le expresaban los sentimientos de Nick y que él esperara algo más de lo que Cutter estaba dispuesto a ofrecerle.

"Quiero que vivas conmigo. Me igual que sea aquí o en America, si quieres volver a casa por mi no hay problema, porque la verdad es que ya me estoy cansando de esta vida y de tanto monstruo, por un tiempo, durante el resto de mi vida si fuera posible, quiero ser feliz contigo. ¿Qué me dices?"

"Bueno, no se, así de repente la verdad es que," ¿En que estaba pensando? ¿Por qué le costaba tanto contestar si una de las pocas cosas que tenía claro en su vida, era que amaba a ese hombre? "Si, claro que si, quiero vivir contigo y quiero… bueno no se lo que quiero además de eso, pero quiero estar contigo, simplemente ser feliz contigo."

Se abrazó a Nick y le besó, por primera vez desde que había perdido a Jessica, se sentía completamente enamorado y seguro de que Nick era la persona con la que deseaba pasar el resto de su vida.


	17. Chapter 17

Stephen todavía se preguntaba como se había dejado convencer, creía tener los argumentos justos, sabía que no estaba dispuesto a que Dean se volviera a meter en problemas por culpa de Helen y no iba a dudar en decirle que no le permitiría ir con él. Pero de alguna forma que no había descubierto todavía, Dean se había salido con la suya.

No estaba recuperado del todo, el mismo cazador sabía que un día o dos más descansando en cama no le iban a hacer daño, pero por mucho que tratara de cambiar, Dean no era así, no era de los que dejaba que los demás fueran a la batalla y él esperaba el regreso. Si había problemas, él tenía que estar justo en medio.

"Lo digo en serio, tenías que haberte quedado. Ni siquiera se donde está Helen, puedo tardar días en encontrarla."

"Espero que no lo digas en serio, porque eres un estupendo cazador y desde que te conozco, no has dejado de rastrearla, no me extrañaría nada que antes de que acabemos el día digas que las has encontrado. Porque me lo dirás ¿verdad?"

Entonces fue cuando Stephen se dio cuenta como había sido posible que Dean le convenciera. No podía resistirse a esos ojos de cachorrillo abandonado que a veces le mostraba, ese reflejo verde que junto con su mejor y más encantadora sonrisa, le daban un aspecto casi infantil y que tanto le gustaba.

"En realidad pensaba dejarte KO atarte a la cama e ir a por Helen yo solo. Luego volver y a lo mejor acostarme contigo, mientras pudiera hacer lo que quisiera teniéndote atado."

Dean se acercó a Stephen le dio un largo beso en los labios y lo abrazó con fuerza. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Dean se dio la vuelta y atrapó sus dos brazos con los propios, en una extraña postura, a la espalda y apretó con fuerza.

"Si me haces algo así, te juro que te haré daño." Stephen empezó a reír, pero cuando Dean continuó apretando sus brazos y le obligó a protestar se puso serio. "Lo digo en serio, Stephen, no soporto que la gente me deje tirado y mucho menos que me traten como un inválido. Soy cazador casi desde que nací, se lo que hago y que me hayan drogado y que haya pasado un par de días en la cama, no significaba que no pueda volver a la cacería."

"Vale, vale. Pero que sepas que me gusta cuando te pones agresivo." Dean se dio de nuevo la vuelta y le besó otra vez, con más fuerza esta vez, hasta morderle y escucharle gemir. "No te he mentido, no se nada de Helen, pero tal vez tenga alguna pista que valga la pena mirar."

"Entonces ¿a que estamos esperando?" Dijo mientras se puso a meter las cosas en la mochila dispuesto a emprender la nueva cacería. Sin embargo, Stephen no se había movido y no le quitaba los ojos de encima. "Vamos, dime que es lo que ocurre."

"Me aterra pensar que puedo llegar a perderte. Ya he pasado por eso una vez y no se si podría soportar que pasara de nuevo. Helen es despiadada y ahora que sabe que estamos juntos, estoy seguro que hará todo lo que esté en su mano para hacerme daño."

Dean se sentó en la cama, en la misma que había pasado los dos últimos días. Conocía criaturas parecidas a lo que Stephen le estaba describiendo, pero ninguna era humana; con lo que había visto de esa mujer, ni siquiera pensaba que pudiera existir alguien semejante.

"¿Sabes que es lo peor de todo?" Dean levantó la vista, esperando la respuesta, que en lo profundo de su corazón ya conocía, pues al fin y al cabo él sentía exactamente lo mismo. "Que me he enamorado de ti."

"¿Tan malo es eso?" Alargó la mano para atraer a Stephen y este se sentó a su lado. "No puedo decir que me haya enamorado muchas veces, no soy un experto en eso, porque no me lo he permitido, no con la vida que llevo, no pensando que cada día puede ser el último o que estoy poniendo en peligro a persona que quiero. Pero ahora, contigo, creo que es diferente."

Stephen comenzó a besarle el cuello mientras lo escuchaba hablar, rodeó su cintura con cuidado y lo atrajo hasta que sus cuerpo estuvieron completamente pegados. Lo abrazó, lo sujetó de tal manera que Dean, aunque hubiera querido moverse, no habría podido hacerlo. Continuó besándole, mientras le acariciaba el cabello, escuchando como la respiración del cazador se iba haciendo cada vez más intensa.

"Creo que nunca he dicho te quiero, siempre he tenido miedo por mis seres queridos y estar con alguien que no fuera de mi familia, significaba pensar en la posibilidad de que le ocurriera algo horrible. Me persiguen demonios, vampiros, criaturas increíbles, que estarían dispuestas a matar a la persona a la que yo amara. ¿Cómo iba a permitirme el lujo de enamorarme?" Dean suspiró con intensidad, mientras Stephen lo tumbaba poco a poco en a la cama. "Pero ya te he dicho que contigo es diferente."

No se había dado cuenta cuando, pero había cerrado los ojos y ahora al volver a abrirlos, vio la mirada de Stephen fija en el, justo sobre su cuerpo, un brazo a cada lado de Dean y una preciosa sonrisa en sus labios.

"¿Sabes que es la primera vez que te sinceras conmigo?"

"No creo que es la primera vez que me sincero con alguien que no sea mi hermano. Supongo que eso querrá decir algo." Rodeó el cuello de Stephen y lo atrajo para poder besarle otra vez. "No puedes pedirme que me comporte como un novio normal que te espera en casa a que termines de atrapar a todos esos dinosaurios, cuando yo te pediría que me esperaras mientras mato a algún demonio. Somos iguales Stephen y ambos sabemos que no podemos retener al otro."

"Por eso te he dicho que es lo malo de lo nuestro. Que para mi sería mucho más fácil darte un beso de buenos días y decirte que me voy a trabajar, pasar unas cuantas horas cazando y volver lleno de magulladuras y suciedad por todas partes, para pedirte que te dieras un baño caliente conmigo. Es mucho más fácil, pero me gusta mucho menos."

Dean sonrió aliviado. Había llegado a pensar que Stephen podía dejarle por protegerle, para evitar que le ocurriera nada malo, como tantas veces había hecho él. Pero no, definitivamente Stephen no era así, sabía lo que quería y sabía que eso tendría un riesgo y tal vez, un precio. Pero por el momento era mejor no pensar en eso.

"No te pido que no tengas miedo por mi, porque yo estoy aterrado." Dean entrelazó las piernas con las de Stephen y lo tumbó en la cama, junto a él. "Pero sabes una cosa, he visto tantas veces ya el fin del mundo que una ex pirada no me va a detener y mucho menos cuando se trata de defender mi territorio." Stephen se echó reír. "Ahora hablando en serio. ¿Vas a decirme de una vez donde crees que está Helen o voy a tener que usar técnicas de tortura más sofisticadas?"

"Tu lo has dicho hablando en serio. Estoy casi seguro que si está en algún sitio, será cerca de Nick. Tiene una extraña obsesión con él; no porque le quiera o porque se sienta simplemente celosa de Sam. Es algo más, que nunca he llegado a comprender."

"Espero que no vuelva a poner una mano encima de mi hermano, porque entonces te aconsejo que no trates de detenerme porque la mataré.

- o -

Pasar toda la mañana haciendo el amor había sido un remedio para Sam, al despertarse al medio día, se sentía completamente recuperado, aunque todavía, de vez en cuando, notaba los músculos un poco agarrotados. Pero no importaba, no mientras escuchaba a Nick en la cocina preparando algo. Recordar lo que habían estado haciendo durante horas, hablando, riendo y disfrutando los dos, era suficiente para quitarle todos los problemas.

"_Te quiero y creo que es la primera vez que siento algo tan grande por alguien que sea Helen. Desde que desaparició, tan sólo apareció Claudia en mi vida y ya sabes lo que ocurrió. Me has devuelvo la alegría de vivir y creo que no podré pagártelo nunca."_

_Sam se sonrojó y trató de cubrirse la cara con la ropa de la cama, pero Nick no se lo permitió. Jamás había visto a Sam comportarse así y le parecía curioso que de repente pareciera una persona débil._

"_¿Qué ocurre?"_

"_Que para mi es la primera vez que siento algo parecido por un hombre. Nunca creí poder enamorarme de un hombre. Ya sabes siempre me habían gustado las mujeres, jamás me había sentido atraído por un hombre. No se, la primera que te besé fue genial, pero definitivamente diferente a todo lo que conocía hasta ese momento."_

_Nick le acarició la mejilla y le besó. "Creo que por ser alguien tan sicero me enamoré de ti."_

Si, había sido una mañana perfecta, que poco tenía que ver con lo mal que lo había pasado el día anterior al pensar que iba a morir a manos de aquellas criaturas que Helen tenía encerradas con él. Ahora todo era diferente, se sentía bien consigo mismo, enamorado, que ya era mucho para lo que era costumbre en su vida y dispuesto a pasar el resto de su vida con aquel hombre.

Por fin se levantó, no iba a dejar que Nick hiciera todo ahora que sentía completamente recuperado. Se puso la camiseta, pues el día, allí en Londres, era mucho más frío de lo que estaba acostumbrado en Estados Unidos.

Le gustaba aquel apartamento, una decoración que apenas descataba, con unos cuantos fósiles que le parecían bastante interesantes, muchos libros, justo como a él le gustaban y lo último en tecnología, todo lo que necesitaba para seguir cazando allí en Londres. Tal vez después de todo, el cambio de aires no estuviera tan mal.

"¿Qué hay para comer?"

Nick se dio la vuelta y Sam casi se echó a reír al verlo con aquel delantal tan femenino y que obviamente no podía ser suyo. "Era de Helen, pero como no tenía tiempo para comprar otro con menos… flores, pues me quedé con este.

Sam rodeó el cuerpo del profesor le besó en la mejilla. "La verdad es que estás muy mono, porque no me va mucho el estilo de "Soy un macho en la cocina." Prefiero el estilo floral que llevas."

"A mi me quedaba mucho mejor."

Los dos hombres se dieron la vuelta al mismo tiempo y ninguno dudó sobre quien se iban a encontrar. Como no podía ser de otra forma Helen los miraba desafiante, con un arma en la mana apuntando a ellos alternativamente.

"¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Es que acaso no me vas a dejar nunca tranquilo?"

"Podría decirte que si, que voy a dejarte en paz porque quiero que seas feliz. Pero seamos sinceros Nick, me llevas persiguiendo mucho tiempo, has arruinado mis planes tantas veces, que creo que necesito una compensación."

"¿De que estás hablando?"

"Quiero que sufras lo mismo que yo. No espera, quiero que sufras más, porque mis planes los puedo rehacer, los puedo cambiar, puedo ir por otra camino, pero podrías vivir tu sin la persona a la que quieres."

Helen apuntó a Sam, pero para Nick todo ocurrió a cámara lenta, el arma apuntando al pecho de su compañero y el tiempo justo para ponerse en medio, porque si algo se había prometido la noche anterior, era que Sam no iba a sufrir por su culpa nunca más.

El muchacho no pudo hacer nada, tan sólo tuvo tiempo de atrapar el cuerpo de Nick y que cayera sobre él y no al suelo. Helen miró la escena confundida, incluso dolida, porque hasta en eso Nick tuviera que haberle estropeado los planes, pero al menos esta vez, ella ganaba y Nick perdía. Sin más dilación desapareció.

"Nick vamos no me hagas esto. ¡Nick!" Sam zarandeó varias veces el cuerpo del profesor, pero este no reaccionó.

No apartó la mirada del cuerpo de su compañero cuando Helen se fue, ni cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse, no levantó la mirada cuando escuchó los pasos ni cuando su hermano y Stephen entraron en la cocina.

"Oh dios mío, Nick no."

Stephen cayó de rodillas frente a Sam y posó la mano en el pecho de su amigo, para comprobar que su corazón no latía.

"Sam ¿Qué ha pasado?" Dean se puso junto a su hermano y trató de apartarlo del cuerpo de Nick para limpiarle las manos llenas de sangre y comprobar que no estaba herido, pero el muchacho no lo iba a consentir.

"Helen lo hizo, quería matarme a mi." Dijo entre lágrimas. "Él se puso en medio, no pude evitarlo, dios no pude evitarlo." Abrazó a Nick, como si de esa forma hubiera alguna oportunidad de recuperarlo. "No puede estar muerto, él también no. Le quiero, Dean, le quiero, no puedo perderle a él también."

"Creo que todavía podemos recuperarle."

Sam levantó al vista hacia Stephen. "¿De que estás hablando?"

"No puedo decirte nada, pero necesito que confíes en mi. Al menos hazlo por Nick, porque no eres el único que no está dispuesto a perderle." Cogió el teléfono. "Connor, dime que todavía tienes las pruebas que hizo Nick para abrir una anomalía en el momento apropiado."

"Si pero ya sabes que ni siquiera él mismo está seguro que funcionen."

"Entonces más nos vale que funcionen."


	18. Chapter 18

"Sam…" Comenzó a decir Dean, pero se detuvo al ver que su hermano no le estaba haciendo caso, ni siquiera le estaba escuchando. Le escuchaba respirar entrecortadamente y aunque no podía verle, estaba seguro que su hermano pequeño estaba llorando.

Pocas veces le había visto llorar, ni siquiera cuando había muerto Jessica, ni en los peores momentos que habían pasado juntos, había visto a Sam en ese estado. Veía sus manos temblar y escuchaba sus sollozos desesperados, sabiendo que no había nada que pudiera hacer por él en ese momento.

Se arrodilló junto a su hermano y trató de abrazarle, pero Sam se soltó. "No te compadezcas de mi Dean. Stephen ha dicho que podemos hacer algo para solucionar esto, para evitar que…" No pudo decirlo, no mientras tenía el cuerpo de Nick entre sus brazos, no mientras el hombre del que se había enamorado perdidamente estaba ahí, muerto, inerte, tendido entre sus manos, manchando sus brazos y toda su ropa de sangre.

"Sam, te prometo..."

"No quiero que me prometas nada Dean, quiero que me devuelvas a Nick y quiero que tu me digas donde demonios está esa mujer, donde esta Helen, porque os juro que voy a matarla de una vez por todas."

Con todo el cuidado posible, Sam dejó en el suelo el cuerpo de Nick, pese a que las manos le temblaban, lo hizo sin lastimarlo, por miedo a poder hacerle daño realmente. Se acercó a él y le besó en unos labio que no volverían a sentir su contacto y sin darse cuenta derramó unas pocas lágrimas sobre su rostro, que poco a poco empezaba a ganar palidez.

"No vas a dejarme, no voy a permitir que te marches, voy a traerte de vuelta y Helen va a pagar por lo que ha hecho." Le dijo al oído, aunque Dean pudo escucharlo sin ningún problema.

Dean apretó con fuerza los puños, hasta notar que se hacía daño, pero no dejó de hacerlo, no cuando pensaba que todo aquello había sido en parte culpa suya. Stephen, que todavía no había dicho nada, se lo quedó mirando y el cazador cruzó la mirada con él, como si su compañero le hubiera leído la mente, pero ninguno dijo nada.

Justo cuando Dean iba a decirle algo más a su hermano, Sam se levantó tan deprisa que no pudo evitarlo y lo vio desaparecer hacia el dormitorio de Nick. Dean suspiró, pues sabía que no había nada que pudiera hacer para quitarle el terrible dolor que estaba destrozándole el corazón.

"No ha sido tu culpa." Dean se volvió hacia Stephen, pero se lo encontró a su espalda, mirándole a los ojos, esperando a que fuera Dean el que decidiera romper por fin el silencio consigo mismo. "Ya te dije que no conocías a Helen, que no sabías de lo que era capaz, aunque te si te soy sincero, jamás pensé que llegaría tan lejos, no creí que odiara tanto a Nick."

"¿Pero porque hacer sufrir tanto a mi hermano? Esa mujer no conoce a Sam y ha estado a punto de matarlo demasiadas veces." Ahogó un sonido en su garganta, por no romper a llorar. "Está loca. ¿Cómo ha podido matarlo? Eso destrozará para siempre a Sam, no creo que vuelva a ser él mismo nunca más."

Cerró los ojos, para tratar de no pensar en lo que podría llegar a pasarle a su hermano si no superaba la pérdida de Nick, si no podían hacer nada para evitar su muerte, si Stephen y el resto del equipo no conseguía controlar la anomalía.

Entonces sintió un fuerte abrazo, dos brazos rodeando su cuerpo y una respiración agitada contra su cuello. escuchó el latido de otro corazón contra su pecho, sonando tan fuerte y rápido que Dean creyó que saldría del pecho del otro hombre.

"Siento que todo esto es por mi culpa. Tu no tienes nada que ver Dean. no conoces a Helen, pero yo si, yo se lo que ha hecho y se lo obsesionada que siempre ha estado con Nick, no se porque, pero tiene una extraña fijación con él." Dejó de hablar y suspiró con fuerza, mientras abrazaba con mayor fuerza a Dean. "Si alguien tiene que cargar con las culpas…"

"Esa sólo puede ser Helen." Dean le miró a los ojos. "No podemos permitir que nos domine esta forma, ninguno de nosotros a matado a Nick, ninguno de nosotros, por mucho que así queramos creerlo, es culpable de esto. No hemos sido más que marionetas de Helen desde el principio. Pero esto se tiene que acabar ahora."

Dean llevaba muchos años protegiendo a su hermano, haciendo que era el más fuerte de los dos, mostrando el aspecto de tipo duro cuando por dentro estaba destrozado, como para no poder hacerlo ahora otra vez.

No conocía mucho a Nick, Sam era que siempre había estado cerca de él y tanto tiempo había estado _conociendo_ a Stephen que apenas había tenido tiempo para nada más; pero aún así no podía soportar ver sufrir a su hermano y mucho menos no poder hacer nada ayudarle.

Por eso ahora le hablaba a Stephen como le había hablado a su hermano tras la muerte de su padre, como lo había hecho cuando lo había recuperado, después de haber visto a Sam muerto y como lo había hecho cuando tuvo que confesarle, que tan sólo le quedaba un año de vida.

"Voy a ver a mi hermano, pero tienes que hablar con tu equipo, diles lo de Nick e intenta averiguar si es posible controlar una anomalía." Stephen le cogió del brazo con fuerza y atrajo el cuerpo de Dean hasta él. Le besó con fuerza, con rabia pudo sentir también el cazador.

Dean rodeó su cuerpo y lo aprisionó entre sus brazos, deslizó una de las manos sobre la nuca de Stephen y lo mantuvo muy cerca, como si tuviera miedo a que Helen apareciera en ese momento y tratara de apartarlo de su lado.

"Ve con tu hermano, es quien más te necesita ahora."

- o -

Dean recorrió el pasillo muy despacio, mientras escuchaba los sollozos de Sam al final, en el otro dormitorio. El mayor de los hermanos sintió que el corazón se le rompía un poco el corazón, al sentirse completamente impotente.

"Sam."

"Dean, déjame. No vengas ahora del hermano mayor, porque los dos sabemos que tu no eres de esos." Por muy mal que le sentara eso, Dean no podía reprocharle que le hablara así. Estaba herido y necesitaba desahogarse con alguien. "¿Por qué no te vas con tu novio e investigáis como controlar la maldita anomalía?"

"Stephen está con ello. Pero yo tengo que estar aquí contigo. Por mucho que no quieras reconocerlo, necesitas estar con alguien."

La habitación estaba a oscuras, a excepción de la luz que entraba a través de la puerta en la que estaba Dean. El cazador miró a su hermano, tumbado en la cama, por su gran tamaño la ocupaba por completo allí cruzado en ella. Podía ver las manchas de sangre en su camisa y en las manos que no se había lavado y por un segundo, se recordó a si mismo, con el cuerpo de Sam, después de que aquel muchacho lo apuñalara por la espalda.

Recordó que al principio no había querido limpiarse la sangre de las manos, pues así, parecía que Sam todavía estaba vivo, la ropa, aquella camiseta que poco tiempo después quemó, se le había quedado pegada al cuerpo. No quería cambiar nada, nada que le recordara a Sam, nada que todavía le mantuviera abierta la posibilidad de recuperar a su hermano con vida.

Por eso, se sentó sin más en la cama y esperó. Sam no se movió, no dejó de sollozar, como Dean nunca le había visto hacerlo. Con mucho cuidado, como si estuviera tratando de desactivar una bomba, Dean tocó su hombro y volvió a esperar. Tarde o temprano tendría que explotar y él iba a estar allí para ayudarle.

"Dean lo digo en serio. Si he perdido al hombre que quería, por el que había pensando dejar la cacería y quedarme aquí, pero ¿sabes que? No llegué a decírselo, me lo pidió, incluso me dijo que se vendría conmigo a casa si yo quería y no le conteste, Dean. ¡No le contesté!"

Sam se levantó de golpe y miró a Dean. Quería hacerle daño, tenía que hacerle daño a alguien. Dean lo miraba en silencio, aunque aquella revelación le hubiera dejado sin palabras; no se imaginaba que su hermano lo dejara por otra persona. Pero aún así no eso no importaba ahora.

"Así que ya ves, a lo mejor te ha venido bien después de todo que Nick haya muerto." La mirada de odio en los ojos del menor de los hermanos, hacía mucho que Dean lo veía, desde que Sam había sido dominado de Meg.

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Sabes perfectamente que nunca me alegraría porque lo pasaras mal. Desde que naciste estoy aquí para protegerte, para evitar que nadie te haga daño."

"Pues parece que no lo has hecho mucho bien."

Dean trató de poner su mano sobre el hombro de su hermano, pero Sam lo apartó con un gesto desagradable. Lo volvió a intentar y de nuevo Sam le retiró la mano, de una forma algo más violenta que vez anterior. Sam se removió con rapidez, dispuesto a levantarse, a salir de la habitación. Tenía que encontrar a Helen, aunque tardara toda la vida, pero si había conseguido vengar la muerte de Jessica a manos de un demonio, no sería tan difícil, hacerlo con una simple, aunque despreciable.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera levantarse, Dean lo agarró e hizo que volviera sentarse otra vez.

"Dean, no te lo voy a decir dos veces. Déjame hacer esto."

"No voy a dejar que te juegues la vida con una persona tan peligrosa como Helen. Vamos a encontrarla pero no quiero que te acerques a ella." Sam forcejeó, pero Dean lo tenía bien atrapado por detrás, por lo que Sam no podía hacer nada contra él aunque quisiera y además lo conocía demasiado, como para saber cuales serían sus movimientos para tratar de soltarse. "Deja de hacer esto Sam, no quiero hacerte daño."

"No te preocupes, tu no podrías hacerme más daño, ya nada dolería lo mismo."

"Sammy…"

"¡Deja de llamarme así!" Sam se revolvió de nuevo y lanzó el brazo contra Dean y a punto estuvo de darle un fuerte codazo entre las costillas. Sin embargo, Dean lo sujetó del cuello, haciendo sólo la presión justo para que Sam comenzara a relajarse.

"Sam por favor, sólo intento… se que no puedo ayudarte, que nada de lo que diga ahora va a hacer que Nick vuelva. Pero sigo siendo tu hermano mayor, sigo sintiendo que tengo que protegerte y se que puedo hacerlo. Al menos puedo evitar que seas tu mismo el que te hagas daño."

Dean escuchó un pequeño quejido saliendo de la garganta de su hermano y tras un segundo en el que los dos se habían quedado quietos, Sam congelado, con las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas y Dean sujetando a su hermano, no con la misma fuerza de antes, pues Sam ya no estaba haciendo ningún esfuerzo por soltarse, pero se mantenía ahí, simplemente estaba allí; Sam se desplomó sobre la cama, aunque Dean lo sostuvo todavía y se dejó llevar por un corazón roto.

Dean se tumbo a su lado y rodeó su cuerpo, igual que había hecho cuando eran niños, cuando Sam lo necesitaba, cuando le costaba dormir por la película de terror que habían visto en la televisión o simplemente porque necesitaba a su hermano cerca. Le dejó llorar y sintió que su hermano cogía sus manos para sentirlo cerca, para sentir que ese momento, que no estaba seguro poder llegar a soportar, no estaba completamente solo y que tenía a alguien con quien siempre podría contar.


	19. Chapter 19

Aunque apenas había podido dormir en toda la noche, al final Dean se había quedado dormido, agotado por verse incapaz de ayudar a Sam. Se había imaginado como se sentiría él si perdiera a Stephen de la misma forma, si lo viera morir y no pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo. Le dolía demasiado como para decir algo, como para volver a hablar con Sam.

Así, al final se había quedado dormido, sin saber que hora era. Ni siquiera soñó, no pensó en nada, aquellas horas de sueño, fueron un agujero negro de pensamiento, pues estaba demasiado cansado como para pensar.

No sabía que hora era, ni que estaba ocurriendo, cuando despertó de repente, con una mano oprimiendo su boca para que no pudiera gritar y otra contra su pecho. Pensó que se trataba de Helen, que iba a terminar el trabajo y a matarlos a todos de una vez. Se revolvió, pero el agotamiento en su cuerpo era demasiado grande como para poder contrarrestar aquella fuerza.

Abrió por fin los ojos desorbitadamente y para su sorpresa, en mitad de la oscuridad de la madrugada, allí se encontró con Stephen, que lo miraba y lo sujetaba esperando que se calmara.

"No digas nada, ¿De acuerdo? Sam sigue durmiendo y con la píldora que le he dado, tardará horas en despertarse."

Dean forcejeó, hasta conseguir liberar su boca. "¿Has drogado a mi hermano?" Intentó levantarse, pero el cansancio, no le dejo soltarse de la prisión que ejercía Stephen con sus brazos.

"Si, porque se como se siente. No me mires así." Dijo en voy muy baja, como si alguien más pudiera escucharle. "¿Quieres que vaya tras Helen y le mate también a él? Ya te he dicho que se muy bien como es esa mujer, se como actúa y se que después de matar a Cutter, no tendrá ningún problema en acabar con tu hermano."

"¿Vas a ir a por ella ahora?" Preguntó Dean mientras se incorporaba en la cama, sin quitarle la vista de encima a su compañero. Tan sólo quería que se tumbara a su lado, que pasaran juntos, en la cama, las horas que faltaba para hacerse de día, pero al mismo tiempo comprendía las palabras de su amante.

Stephen asintió en silencio y aunque sabía que no hacía falta que lo dijera, al final preguntó.

"¿Quieres venir conmigo? Muy bien, pero nada de tomarte la justicia por tu cuenta, nada de atacarle y ni nada de…"

"Stephen, me he enfrentado a criaturas que no creerías posible que existieran y por el momento, bueno por el momento sólo me han matado un par de veces y te puedo asegurar que no eran humanos."

Stephen sonrió, no se podía creer que su compañero hablara realmente en serio, pero al mirarle a los ojos verdes, se dio cuenta que pocas veces había hablado tan en serio y con tanta rotundidad. Se sentó a su lado en la cama y le acarició la mejilla, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa. Deslizó dos dedos por los labios de Dean y decidió quedare ahí un momento contemplando a su amante, por si las cosas terminaban por salir mal y tenía que recordarlo así.

"Prométeme que Sam no sabrá nada de esto. Que acabaremos con Helen y traeremos de vuelta a Nick, pero mi hermano no sabrá nada." Sin contestar, Stephen lo abrazó con fuerza, le rodeó con sus brazos y le besó el cuello. "Stephen por favor, no somos unos niños y no se trata de cazar uno de tus dinosaurios. Esto es más grande, lo sabes tan bien como yo y si no conseguimos traer de vuelta a Nick, entonces estoy seguro que mi hermano nunca lo superará."

"Ni siquiera se si yo mismo sería capaz de soportar…" Dean no quería escuchar más, no cuando sus vidas podían estar en peligro en pocas horas, por eso tomó el rostro de Stephen entre sus manos y le besó apasionadamente.

"No pensemos en eso ¿De acuerdo?" Dean se levantó de un salto y comenzó a vestirse. "¿Cómo quieres hacerlo? ¿Vamos a buscarla y la obligamos a deshacer el mal que ha hecho? Aunque personalmente me gustaría hacerle sufrir un poco primero." Intentó sonreír, aunque tal y como estaban las cosas no era nada fácil hacerlo.

"Nick me habló sobre su teoría sobre como dominar las anomalías y como poder moverse por el tiempo como se quiera. Creo que podríamos hacerlo y volver al momento de su muerte para evitarlo."

"¿Estás seguro de poder hacerlo?"

No, no lo estaba de ninguna manera, no estaba seguro de que aquel plan pudiera funcionar, pero tenía que intentarlo, tenía que hacerlo por Nick, por su mejor amigo, por la única persona a la que había visto como un padre o como su hermano mayor y ahora no podía dejarlo tirado, no si existía una minúscula posibilidad de salvarle a vida.

"¿Stephen?"

"Confía en mi ¿De acuerdo?"

No dijeron nada más. Dean se acercó a él tras terminar de vestirse, rodeó su cintura con ambas manos y volvió a besarle, pues ni él quería decir nada más, ni Stephen deseaba escuchar más. Estaban a punto de arriesgar sus vidas en una misión que podía ser suicida si las cosas salían mal.

O –

"Deberíamos irnos ya." Dijo Stephen desde la puerta del dormitorio de Sam, donde Dean había entrado para ver a su hermano. "Dean…"

"Lo se, pero si las cosas no salen como habías pensando… tengo que decirle esto a Sam, aunque sólo sea por si acaso." Se sentó en la cama y contempló a su hermano. "¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste sobre que no sabía lo que sentías? Pues lo siento hermanito, pero aunque Stephen esté aquí conmigo; ya he pasado por la horrible situación de perderte a ti y te puedo asegurar que aún hoy hay noches en que me despierto con la sensación de que no pude hacer nada para salvarte. Lo siento, siento que esto haya ocurrido así, pero te prometo que lo voy a evitar." Por fin se levantó y fue hasta Stephen. "Vámonos."

El camino hasta el coche fue silencioso, la situación era demasiado tensa como para decir gran cosa. A aquellas horas de la madrugada no había apenas circulación por las calles, por lo que Stephen estaba seguro de poder llegar al Arca en pocos minutos.

Miró por de reojo a Dean y lo vio con la mirada fija en la nada. Le acarició el dorso de la mano para llamar su atención y se dio cuenta, para su sorpresa, que Dean tenía los ojos enrojecidos.

"Dean…"

"No estoy seguro Stephen, le he prometido tantas veces a mi hermano que las cosas iban a salir bien y tantas le he fallado, que no estoy seguro de poder cumplir mi palabra esta vez." Stephen no dijo nada, sabía que tenía que dejar Dean liberara todos aquellos demonios internos que le habían perseguido durante toda su vida. "He visto morir a toda mi familia y no creo que pueda ver ahora como Sam se destroza en mil pedazos por esa zorra de Helen."

"Sam no era más que un bebé cuando le saqué de nuestra casa en llamas. Entonces me prometí a mi mismo que cuidaría siempre de mi hermano y que nunca permitiría que le ocurriera nada malo. Ya ves que me equivocaba. Les he fallado a todos mis seres queridos, mi padre murió por salvarme la vida, no pude evitar que Sam muriera y ahora… No voy a decir que desearía estar en su lugar porque por nada del mundo estaría dispuesto a perderte a ti, pero…"

"Lo entiendo es tu hermano."

"Necesito que me digas ahora, que por muy difícil que sea de hacer estos, vamos a volver en el tiempo, vamos a evitar que Helen mate a Nick y vamos a hacer que mi hermano sea feliz con el hombre al que quiere."

Hubiera sido más fácil decir la verdad y decirle a Dean que era más que probable que aquello fuera una completa locura después de todo. Pero no pudo hacerlo, Stephen no pudo ser sincero.

"Todo va a salir bien."

El arca apareció delante de ellos, los se miraron un momento e inconscientemente, los dos tomaron la mano del otro y ambos apretaron con fuerza.

"¿Estás listo?" Preguntó finalmente Stephen. Dean asintió mientras preparaba su arma. "Vamos a reparar el mal entonces."


	20. Chapter 20

El laboratorio de Cutter estaba vacío, para alivio de Stephen y Dean, que no tuvieron que dar explicaciones a nadie. Stephen comenzó a trabajar en completo silencio en el ordenador de su amigo. ahora agradecía todo el tiempo que Nick había pasado explicándole como funcionaba aquella máquina, con la que intentaba provocar las anomalías.

Siempre había pensado que aquel aparato era peligroso, pero ahora era la única posibilidad con la que contaban, para cambiar lo que había hecho Helen y traer de vuelta a Cutter.

Dean lo observaba, sintiéndose como un completo inútil. Lo suyo era cazar, era un hombre de acción y le gustaba hacer las cosas, no esperaba a que las criaturas acudieran a él y sobretodo había aprendido a no confiar en los ordenadores. Pero aún así, confiaba en Stephen, las semanas que habían pasado juntos y que poco a poco se habían convertido en meses, le habían dado la seguridad suficiente, como para confiar plenamente en él.

"Todo va a salir bien, te lo prometo." Aunque no dijera nada y aunque tampoco pudiera verlo, pues Dean estaba tras él, Stephen podía notar el nerviosismo en su compañero, el mismo que le hacía moverse de un sitio para otro como un león enjaulado. "Vamos a recuperar a Nick y tu hermano volverá a ser el de siempre."

Dean sonrió, le sorprendía ver lo mucho que le conocía el otro cazador con el poco tiempo que llevaban juntos. Pero le gustaba, no o diría en voz alta, pero le gustaba saber que alguien le conocía de verdad y sólo su hermano, sino alguien del que podía enamorarse sin problemas cuando todo aquello terminara de una vez por todas.

"Dime otra vez que Sam no recordara nada, que no tendrá ningún recuerdo sobre la pérdida de Nick." Era todo lo que Dean necesitaba escuchar para seguir adelante con un plan que bajo otras circunstancias, podría parecerle una auténtica locura.

"Si todo sale bien, nosotros tampoco recordaremos haber hecho esto, porque habremos alterado la línea temporal. Será mejor que Nick nunca se entere de esto, no es muy propenso a jugar con el tiempo."

Dean no dijo nada, pues lo cierto era que le daba lo mismo lo que Nick pudiera pensar al respecto, porque él no iba a permitir que su hermano sufriera por los actos de una mujer que estaba completamente loca.

"entonces será mejor que nos demos prisa, para que nadie más descubra lo que estamos haciendo." Sentenció finalmente Dean, dando por zanjada aquella conversación y dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera necesario para cambiar las cosas y conseguir que Sam volviera a ser feliz.

"Si todo sale bien, la anomalía nos llevará cinco minutos antes de la llegada de Helen, se que es poco tiempo, pero no quiero arriesgarme a que nos encontremos con nosotros mismos. No se como podría afectar eso y no quiero comprobarlo ahora."

"Un momento, has dicho si todo sale bien. No se si eso me hace sentir bien."

Stephen se dio la vuelta y sus ojos se encontraron con los del otro cazador casi automáticamente. "Voy a serte sincero, no he hecho esto en mi vida, apenas se como funciona esta máquina, porque siempre he estado seguro que sería Nick el que la usaría y estoy muerto de miedo por que salga mal. Así por favor, necesito que confíes en mi."

Dean sonrió y tiró de Stephen, le besó con dureza, pues es lo que ambos necesitaban ese momento, no era el momento para una situación tierna. Por eso, Dean se apoderó de sus labios como si fuera la última oportunidad que tuviera de besarle, como si en el fondo supiera que aquello iba a salir horriblemente mal. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos dijo nada al respecto, tan sólo se besaron y dejaron que aquellos segundos, en los que todavía podían ser felices, pasaran sin más.

- o -

Dean cruzó al otro lado con los ojos cerrados, temía encontrarse un dinosaurio delante de él dispuesto a devorarlo o simplemente cruzar a la nada. tardó unos segundos en decidir que todo estaba bien y que además seguía vivo. Al notar una mano rodeando su cintura, se volvió y descubrió los ojos de Stephen y su sonrisa.

"Dime que no estamos en una realidad paralela ni que un horrible dinosaurio está detrás de mi a punto de comerme"

"Estamos en casa de Nick y será mejor que bajes la voz porque tu hermano y Cutter están en la cocina. Tenemos que hacer esto rápido porque tal y como Sam nos contó, en cuanto Nick deje a tu hermano en el sofá, Helen aparecerá." Dean asintió, no le gustaba excesivamente seguir órdenes, pero en circunstancias como aquellas, Stephen era el experto en los saltos en el tiempo. "Quiero que cuando Sam quede solo vayas con él, pon alguna excusa, pero no te separes de él. da igual lo que oigas en la cocina, no quiero que os mováis del salón."

"¿Pretendes que te deje solo en la cocina con esa chalada, sabiendo que su mayor interés es matar al novio de mi hermano?" La sonrisa en los labios de Stephen le desconcertó, pues parecía saber exactamente lo que iba a ocurrir. "Espero que no se te ocurra sacrificarte para salvarnos a nosotros, porque te puedo asegurar que yo soy el especialista en hacer eso."

"No quiero morir si eso es lo que te preocupa, además se como piensa en Helen, estuvo mucho tiempo colgada por mi durante mucho tiempo."

"¿No irás…" Dean no pudo terminar su pregunta, pues Stephen cerró sus labios con un nuevo beso y luego salió corriendo hasta la cocina, dejándolo allí plantado, con la mente imaginando todo lo que Stephen estaría dispuesto a hacer por proteger a su mejor amigo, a alguien al que veía como si fuera su propio hermano.

De ser Dean, sabía lo que estaría dispuesto a hacer por salvar la vida de su hermano y morir por Sam nunca estaba fuera de sus pensamientos. Durante un segundo se preguntó si Stephen también estaría dispuesto a morir a cambio de la vida de Nick y él mismo tuvo que preguntarse, si podría seguir adelante sin el cazador del que, por mucho que quisiera negarlo, estaba totalmente enamorado.

Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo para pensar más, pues Sam le necesitaba y acababa de escuchar el final de la conversación entre Nick y Sam, pues el profesor iba de camino hacia la cocina, donde Stephen tenía que impedir que muriera.

"Sam."

"Dean, ¿se puede sabe que haces aquí? ¿Y desde cuando irrumpes en las casas de la gente sin motivo?"

Dean ocultó una sonrisa, Sam supiera todo lo que estaba haciendo por él, desde luego no diría eso y seguramente, trataría de impedirlo para no dañar el espacio-tiempo, del que tantas veces había tratado de hablarle y él, claro está, no había prestado ninguna atención.

"Yo también me alegro de verte."

"¿Dean que es lo que quieres? Mira no es por echarte o porque no quiera hablar contigo ahora mismo… bueno lo cierto es que si que se trata de eso, digamos que espero tener una velada interesante con Nick y si estás tu con nosotros, sinceramente sería un poco raro."

"No me interesa lo más mínimo lo que vayas a hacer con novio Sammy." Dean tenía que pensar rápido antes que su hermano se diera cuenta que no tenía ningún sentido lo que estaba diciendo. "Es por un trabajo, un fantasma en una casa, esta noche y me pregunta si querías venir."

Sam lo miró incrédulo. Sabía que algo ocurría, que Dean no se estaba comportando con naturalidad pero desconocía porque. Pero lo que no podía pensar es que fuera algo tan tonto como que tenía un trabajo.

"Dean, dime una cosa ¿Por qué donde has entrado?" Un ruido en la cocina, hizo que Sam dejara de hablar y centrara su atención en lo que ocurría en la otra habitación. "Nick, ¿va todo bien?"

El menor de los hermanos, se levantó del sofá, pero Dean tiró de él volvió a caer al mismo.

"¿Se puede saber que haces?" Sam forcejeó con su hermano, pero Dean no le iba a soltar, prefería que lo considerara un demente durante los próximos minutos, antes que le ocurriera algo a su hermano. Ya tenía bastante haberlo visto destrozado por perder a Nick como que ahora le ocurriera algo peor. "Dean déjame."

"Sam Winchester ¿verdad?"

Los dos hermanos se volvieron hacia el hombre que acababa de aparecer en la habitación y Sam se preguntó porque tenía que ir apareciendo gente justo cuando quería tener una velada tranquila con Cutter.

"¿Quién eres?"

"Sam, déjame a mi." Dean ya sabía como acababa esa escena, con su hermano inconsciente y con un golpe en la cabeza, mientras pudiera evitarlo, no quería que eso volviera a ocurrir.

"Tengo un mensaje para ti, de parte de Helen Cutter."

Sam se puso en pie y tras él lo hizo Dean.

"Sammy, quédate detrás de mi, hazme caso."

"Dean ¿de que va todo esto? ¿Por qué parece que soy el único que no sabe lo que está ocurriendo aquí?"

El disparo proveniente de la cocina, hizo que los tres hombres se quedaran en silencio un momento. El recién llegado sonrió, como si acabara de dar el mensaje con aquel sonido. Sam palideció de repente y para su sorpresa, se dio cuenta que lo mismo le había ocurrido a Dean, sin que él supiera porque.

"Nick…"

"Sam espera."

Dean acababa de perder la concentración y es que cuando su hermano estaba en peligro eso era lo que siempre le ocurría. Por eso, no se dio cuenta que el tercer hombre todavía seguía allí y que seguía mirándolos. Simplemente fue tras su hermano e intentó evitar que entrara en la cocina.

Ya se imaginaba a Helen allí, tras haber disparado, aunque no quería pensar quien sería el que había recibido ese disparo, estaba demasiado aterrado por Sam, como para también pensar que algo le podía haber ocurrido a Stephen. Se imaginó a Sam entrando y a Helen disparando. Tal vez aquel plan había sido una locura, pues no podían cambiar lo sucedido y había sido peor el remedio que la enfermedad.

Por eso, no pudo ver al hombre que iba tras él y que en menos de dos pasos le alcanzó y tiró de él, lo lanzó al suelo y lo separó de Sam, por lo que no pudo evitar que su hermano entrara en la cocina. Trató de revolverse, pero el hombre era realmente rápido y le sujetó el puño con el que pensaba golpearle. Lo último que vio Dean, antes de quedar inconsciente por el golpe con algo contundente, fue a Sam desaparecieron de su vista.

Deseaba poder hacer algo más, deseaba poder hacer algo bien y que todo aquello no terminara horriblemente mal. Pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar nada más, pues cayó al suelo, dolorido e inconsciente, mientras el hombre que le había atacado daba la vuelta, encaminándose detrás de Sam.


	21. Chapter 21

"¿Crees que deberíamos llevarlo a un hospital?" La voz de Sam llegó hasta su hermano, que hasta ese momento había permanecido inconsciente. "Hace varias horas que está así y el golpe en la cabeza fue muy duro."

"Sam, se que conoces a Dean mejor que yo, pero creo que Dean es más fuerte que todo eso y que un golpe en la cabeza…" Al escuchar a continuación la voz de Stephen, Dean se removió. "¿Dean?"

"¿Alguien podría decirme que es lo que ha pasado?"

Dean abrió los ojos, pero los volvió a cerrar cuando vio la gran luz que entraba en la habitación. Ya era de día, no sabía las horas que había permanecido fuera combate, pero por lo menos eran más de seis o siete. Le dolía la cabeza y fue entonces cuando recordó el fuerte golpe, ni siquiera vio al hombre que le había golpeado, pues su única preocupación había sido Sam.

"Helen es lo que ha pasado." De nuevo Dean abrió los ojos y miró al dueño de aquellas palabras. Cutter, parecía también agotado y no era para menos si llevaban tantas horas cuidando de él.

Pero a Dean le parecía sorprendente estar viendo a ese hombre. Miró a Stephen que comprendió sus pensamientos y lo raro que se le hacía verle allí de pie, sin saber lo que había pasado. Pero no lo diría, no tanto por Cutter, sino por Sam. Su hermano se merecía saber que el hombre al que quería había muerto.

Stephen puso su mano sobre el hombro de Dean.

"¿Cómo te encuentras?"

"Cómo si estuviera pasando la peor resaca de mi vida."

Se incorporó y se dio cuenta que estaba tumbado en una cama, seguramente la de Cutter. Aquel movimiento no fue el mejor que podía hacer en ese momento, pues toda la habitación comenzó a girar, hasta hacerle perder el sentido de la orientación.

"¿Dean?" Stephen se sentó en la cama y sostuvo el cuerpo del cazador al ver que parecía sentirse fuera de lugar. "Es normal, te has llevado un fuerte golpe, deberías volver a tumbarte."

"¿Y que hay de Helen?" Dean miró al otro cazador, quería que fuera sincero con él, porque algo le decía que aquella horrible mujer se había marchado, de alguna forma se había salido con la suya, pues había salido impune del intento de asesinato. "¿Helen se ha ido verdad?"

"Parece que la conocieras bien." Contestó Stephen con una sonrisa dibujaba en los labios. "Si se ha ido, pero al menos hemos evitado que… hiciera… que lograra su propósito." Le acarició la mejilla, tratando de hacer sentir mejor a Dean.

"¿Se puede saber de que estáis hablando?" Preguntó Sam, algo molesto por escuchar a los dos hombres hablar de una forma tan críptica. "Si Helen se ha ido y no sabemos lo que quería, porque estáis tan seguros de que lo hemos evitado."

"Se que no te va a gustar Sam, pero quiero que confíe en mi Sammy." Dean cerró los ojos y apoyó la frente sobre el pecho de Stephen. "Sólo confía en mi, ¿de acuerdo?"

Sam lo miró, ya sabía que había algo que su hermano no le había contado, pero tal y como estaba, no iba a conseguir sacarle una sola palabra. Además, Dean estaba alerta, lo notaba por la forma de moverse, que pese a estar agotado, no dejaba de mirar a todos lados, como si esperara la aparición de algo o alguien. Si, definitivamente sabía algo que no le había dicho, algo que le preocupaba, tanto a él como a Stephen, pero conociéndolo, no se lo diría.

"Tengo hambre." Dijo finamente Sam volviéndose hacia Cutter. "¿Qué tal si dejamos que Dean descanse, junto con Stephen," El cazador asintió, no iba a dejar a Dean y menos en su estado de debilidad. "Y nos vamos a cenar tu y yo?"

"La verdad es que no me vendría mal salir un rato."

Sin decir nada más, los dos hombres se marcharon y dejaron en la casa a y Dean con Stephen.

- o -

"¿Y ahora que?" Preguntó Sam tras dar un largo trago de vino.

"¿A que te refieres?"

Las velas de la mesa, daban a la velada un ambiente relajado y tranquilo, que poco tenía que ver con la vida que ellos dos tenían. Se trataba de un restaurante muy elegante de Londres, algo a lo que Sam no estaba acostumbrado; pero le encantaba poder estar una noche lejos de los bares de carretera habituales. Además, la conocía era exquisita; que de nuevo no tenía nada que ver con las hamburguesas de todos los días.

"Ya lo sabes, hemos hablado esto muchas veces, pero nunca hemos llegado a decir nada en serio." Nick lo miró, sabía perfectamente de lo que estaba hablando, pero quería que lo dijera por él mismo. "Me pediste que me quedara aquí contigo, en Londres."

"Lo recuerdo. ¿Te has decidido ya?"

Sam bajó la mirada hasta su plato ya vacío; había esperado a que pasaran los tres platos antes de atreverse a sacar el tema. Comenzó a juguetear con el tenedor sobre el plato mientras buscaba las palabras apropiadas.

"Sam, entiendo que quieras volver a los Estados Unidos, al fin y al cabo tu casa está allí y también entiendo que esto sea demasiado raro para ti, con los dinosaurios y las anomalías." Nick puso su mano sobre la de Sam y esperó a que le mirara a los ojos. "Además, no llevamos mucho tiempo como para poder pedirte algo tan radical."

"Vaya, es una lástima, porque te iba a decir que estaría encantado de quedarme unos cuantos días, tal vez unas semanas." Sam pareció decepcionado, aunque sabía perfectamente que estaba jugando con Cutter.

El profesor se quedó petrificado, sin decir nada, pues no se esperaba esa respuesta. Ya había ido al restaurante con la idea de que Sam le iba a decir que no podía hacerlo; había pensado en tantas posibilidades, que lo hacía por su hermano, porque no se sentía a gusto allí; porque tenía un trabajo que seguir; había muchas posibilidades para que Sam le hubiera dicho que no, pero al final, sin saber como había ocurrido, Sam le acababa de decir que quería estar con él.

"No esperaba que te lo tomaras así." La voz de Sam, al hablar de nuevo, le hizo reaccionar. Sam sonrió al ver que parecía que en cada momento le estaba poniendo las cosas más difíciles a Nick. "Lo digo en serio, quiero pasar un tiempo contigo para ver si podemos tener algo… serio."

Aquella última palabra salió de la boca del muchacho a duras penas, hacía tanto tiempo que no se planteaba tener algo serio con nadie que no sabía ni que lo deseaba realmente. Pero así era, precisamente eso era lo que deseaba, tener algo importante con Cutter más allá de un simple enamoramiento pasajero.

"¿Y que pasa con tu hermano?"

Sam sonrió.

"Algo me dice que no voy a ser el único que se quede una temporadita por aquí."

Cutter se levantó de la mesa y dio la vuelta, no dejó que Sam se moviera y bajo la atenta mirada del resto de los comensales, Nick le besó en los labios.

"Creo que ahora su puedo decirlo."

"¿El que?"

"Que te quiero y no voy a dejar que te escapes, no voy a dejar que un día te canses de mi y te vayas, porque ¿sabes una cosa? Creo que nunca me podría cansar de ti." Sin dejarle contestar, le besó de nuevo. Adoraba ver sonreír al muchacho y sobretodo cuando era por algo que había hecho o dicho él.

- o -

Stephen se había empeñado en llevarle a cena a la cama y pese a lo mucho que Dean se había protestado, no había conseguido evitarlo. Cuando su compañero volvió con una enorme bandeja, con dos grandes sándwiches y botella de cerveza, comenzó a pensar que igual no era una mala idea después de todo.

Stephen se sentó frente a él y comenzó a comer sin decir nada; a Dean no le hacía falta conocerlo mucho para saber que le ocurría algo. No había probado la cena, cuando se decidió a preguntar.

"¿Va todo bien?"

"Si claro." Dean lo miró, ¿Cómo podía pensar que le convencería con algo tan malo y poco creíble? "Es sólo que he estado pensando en todo lo que ha pasado, en las horas que pasamos creyendo que NIck había muerto. Es mi mejor amigo, es como mi hermano y pensar que pudiera ocurrirte algo así a ti…"

"No digas eso. Ya has visto que no pueden conmigo." Dijo Dean sonriendo, aunque en seguida se dio cuenta que eso no había convencido a Stphen. "¿Creerías si te digo que no sería la primera vez que me mataran?"

Stephen subió la mirada de golpe y pese a pensar en un primer momento que Dean le estaría tomando el pelo, se dio cuenta que el cazador se mantenía en serio.

"¿Te han…"

"Si, un par, al vez tres veces. Es molesto al principio, pero terminas por acostumbrarte. Lo que intento decir es que no si las cosas tienen que pasar ni tu ni yo las vamos a poner evitar y en cuanto a lo de Cutter, tuvimos suerte. Por lo que me has dicho Helen se asustó al ver que sabías lo que iba a hacer y que sus hombres no parecían ser los mejores. Tuvimos suerte."

"Lo se." Stephen suspiró.

"Eh, creo que tengo que decirte algo que, no se, tal vez te haga sentir mejor." Stephen guardó silencio mientras lo escuchaba. "He hablado con mi hermano y los dos hemos llegado a la misma decisión. Nos quedamos unos días."

De repente, el mal momento que estaba pasando Stephen, se fue de improviso.

"¿Te quedas? ¿Conmigo?"

Dean asintió y se acercó a Stephen tras separar la bandeja.

"Quiero quedarme contigo, aunque tenga cambiar fantasmas y vampiros por dinosaurios, no suena tan mal." Stephen se tumbó a su lado, de repente se le había quitado todo el hambre.

"¿Eso significa que te vendrías a mi apartamento y podría decirle a la gente que estamos juntos?"

"¿Quieres ser mi novio?"

"¿Serías tu el mío?"

Los dos se miraron, sonriendo, con ganas de ser sinceros, de besarse de hacer el amor durante toda la noche. Había mucho que decir, muchas cosas sobre las que hablar, pero ahora tenían mucho tiempo por delante, al menos unas semanas por delante para hacerlo.


End file.
